What Would I Be Without You
by Kawaii Hana
Summary: He needs this mission to become SeeD... She wants a mission to overcome boredom... But, they are partnered together...as husband and wife... xD DramaAngst in later chapters, SEIFTIS pairing Pls. read & review...
1. Chapter 1

"**_What Would I Be Without You"_**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF8... bla bla bla... You guys know what I'm talking about!

**WARNING: **

This story might contain **_SPOILERS_** and some stuff that you don't understand.

_(Don't say I didn't warn you...) _

**Author's note: **

A best friend of mine, who was a Seiftis addict, showed me a lot of Seiftis fics. And this idea got in my head. And it was so good that I wrote Ch.1 and Ch.2 on a notebook.

Now, be very good to a first timer and read this...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 1: Various Changes...**_

Former Instructor Quistis Trepe let out a heavy sigh. She was practically sliding her feet off instead of walking...

"_Hyne, is there something I can do in here!?"_

She muttered as she walked around Balamb Garden. Balamb Garden was totally quiet, except for the soft and gentle flowing water from the fountains...

Everyone in Garden was busy doing their thing. Some were busy doing paperwork. Some were in their classes. Some were in their special assignments or missions. Quistis might be the only person of Balamb Garden that has nothing to do. And she was getting bored...

Peace, security and normality reigned over the world after Ultimecia's defeat. Both Galbadia and Balamb Gardens returned to their respective continents and Trabia Garden is undergoing heavy reconstruction.

Two months have now passed. Everyone was enjoying the peace and for some, it was relief. (Not to mention the SeeDs...)

Squall Leonhart, the leader of the Ultimecia Team, retained his position as the Commander of Balamb Garden. (Cid Kramer is still the Headmaster, though...)

Xu was assigned the second-in-command and Nida, as the new Garden Proprietor. (The former one, NORG, was nowhere to be found.)

Irvine Kinneas, the famous sharpshooter, due to his strong relations with the SeeDs in Balamb, was transferred there of which he was extremely happy about it. Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt are still SeeDs operating around the world; Rinoa Heartilly frequently comes to the Garden, not only to visit her boyfriend but also to hire SeeDs for her Resistance Faction, the "Forest Owls".

And for Quistis Trepe, nothing! And I mean absolutely nothing! (bo, nada, wala...)

Quistis tried to get another "Instructor's license". But well, the older instructors just don't let her because they said she was **too young** and might make another **"problematic student".** Most of the older SeeDs run most of the Garden facilities as there were no more Garden Faculty _weird-robed _and big hats that run the Garden.

It was also later found out that they were Shumis who were also regarded as black sheeps just like NORG. Like him, they were also nowhere to be found. (No wonder they were loyal to that fat guy while the Balamb Garden was in chaos...)

A groan from the distance caught the blonde's attention. And there she caught sight of another blonde in a grumpy attitude... it was Seifer Almasy!

Seifer Almasy was found "not guilty" of the crimes he was charged when he was still "Ultimecia's Puppet". His two friends (or his members of the Disciplinary Committee), Raijin and Fujin even testified that he was not **_"the Seifer they knew"_** when he was possessed. And so, the Balamb High Counsel pardoned Seifer just like Edea Kramer.

The two blondes passed by each other without a sound. But Seifer was not looking so he hit Quistis' right shoulder.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, Instructor!" Seifer said, annoyed.

"What!? For your information, **you are the one who hit me**..." Quistis shot back.

"Yeah...right... whatever you say..." Seifer muttered under his breath, not really listening.

"You know, you don't deserve to be pardoned. You didn't change a bit!"

"Well, you didn't change **a bit **yourself." Seifer replied with a smirk.

"Are you mocking me!?"

"Huh! Who's' mocking you!? Nobody's mocking you..."

Quistis let out her tongue and started to walk out. Her face was seen boiling red.

"Grrr... everything was peaceful and then... that... that... Seifer just have to waltz right into the picture!!!"

It was two months of peace for the world alright but definitely not for Quistis. Seifer has been bugging her around and annoying whenever she was enjoying a quiet life...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seifer sighed heavily and started his way back to his room. Just an hour ago, he took another written SeeD test. And since, he took the same test several times, he actually perfected it. **_(Him...?)_**

_**She did change...**_

Seifer didn't really mean that Quistis did change. He meant that she was the **Know-it-all** ever since she became an instructor. Back in the Orphanage, they used to be buds. They used to tease poor Zell and make him cry. They used to sneak out and make sand castles by the beach. They used to play tag and chase around the house. (With Quistis screaming each time she runs...) And when they get tired, they would lie on the floor and hug each other with warm embraces...

But now, Quistis was totally different. She hates everything that she does. She tells him what is right and what is wrong. And to make it worse, she doesn't remember anything from those times.

**_(Damn GFs...)_**

"Irvy, stop tickling me!"

Selphie tried to let go of Irvine's hands but without any success. She lost her balance and fell on Irvine. The cowboy couldn't support her so he fell on the floor. They both laughed heartwarmingly and helped each other up.

A **_pang of jealousy_** gripped in Seifer's heart. **_(He has one!?)_** Selphie and Irvine were best buds back at the orphanage, too. They used to play "WAR" together and the ending would be the same... they would end up...**dead**. And they stick together like glue.

And right now, the **glue is still sticky**. (Please don't take it literally...) There might even be the possibility of **_love_**...

Selphie and Irvine were already looking at him. Seifer looked away and made his way back to his room. He sighed again for the second time and made a fist.

He remembered vaguely what Cid to him...

"_Seifer... this is your last chance to become a SeeD. If you fail, you will be expelled. I'm sorry but that's the rules of the SeeD Policy..."_

_Seifer gulped at the thought of nowhere else to go... HE knew this would happen. But he didn't care. He knew this is the last chance. HE simply nodded without any emotion showing._

"_However..." the Headmaster added. "We don't want to be waiting for the next four months for the annual SeeD Field Exam. So... I've decided that you will a perform a real mission with a real SeeD. And this SeeD will grade you..."_

Tomorrow, he has to wake up earlier than usual. Head to Squall's office and be briefed about the mission.

"It sounds simple enough", Seifer said to himself as he finally arrived at the door to his room.

**_Little does he know, this will be the mission he won't ever forget..._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**Author's notes:**

So, what do you guys think!? Did you like it? I have to admit that this chapter's too short for my taste. But, a **_best friend_** of mine said it's just the first chapter.

Please **READ** and **REVIEW**... And that's a **BIG **review. Flames are accepted. Also tell me if I had any spelling or grammar mistakes... (I really need that...)

My Chapter 3 is still not yet completed due to **Writer's block**, **schoolwork**, and... **Laziness!** Ehehehehe...

So please, just **READ** and **REVIEW**...

**SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**_What Would Be I Without You"_**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ** _

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... _

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_... Italic... -represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter 2: _No Escape. . ._**

Quistis sat on the chair in front of Squall's desk. It was 5:30 AM and Squall still was not there... She tapped her fingers on the desk as she eagerly waited for Squall's briefing on her mission... This would be her very first mission in two months since the Ultimecia threat. She remembered slamming her door after that "collision" with that Seifer. She found a post-it-note that fell to the floor.

It was written like this:

Quistis Trepe, come tomorrow at the office.

Briefing of mission starts at 6:30 AM.

Do not be late.

_Squall Leonhart_

Smiling, she couldn't believe her luck. The note was handwritten and in a very a small font. In addition, since, Quistis knew Squall well than others; she can tell that he was in a hurry so he kept it short yet self-explanatory...

Therefore, here she is waiting for Squall and was actually curious about her mission. She began exploring the room and was amazed of how really neat and proper it is.

The desk was made out of wood. And it was perfect. There were neither scratches nor any writings on it. On the sides of the room were drawers filled with files, reports, and documents. The indoor plants that were placed by the door looked **_fresh_** and **_green_**.

On the desk, it was a highly organized set. There was schedule planner, a calendar and papers of different reports. In front, there was golden name plate bearing Squall's name. Near it were actually picture frames of Rinoa, Squall and Rinoa and the whole gang behind the Ragnarok.

Quistis recalled that the last picture was taken a few hours after their battle with the Future Sorceress. And she was quite surprised to know that Squall was actually keeping pictures... _(I bet Rinoa forced Squall to do that... )_

The windows behind the desk covered with jalousies and only opened in the afternoon. With the help of the two fluorescent lights built on the ceiling, the room was brightly illuminated.

Quistis sighed once again. Two months ago, the room was not yet an office. It was a storage room of all the SeeD's reports. The walls were not yet painted and below were still that boring grey cement covered floor. It was just amazing how the Balamb Construction Workers do their job. _(Probably used magic...)_

She heard the door open and stood up, thinking it was Squall, to do the SeeD salute. But she turned and her lower jaw dropped open at that person.

And that person's lower jaw also dropped open... It was _(**obviously**)_ Seifer...

Quistis looked away and sat back to her chair.

Seifer closed the door behind him and pinched himself so that he would know that he was not dreaming.

_Oh, great! This SeeD is going to grade me... Oh, Hyne! I'm going to be expelled! _ The SeeD cadet thought with a hint of dismay and disappointment.

_WHAT IS THAT HE DOING IN HERE!? I AM IN A PERFECTLY GOOD MOOD AND THEN... HIM...**AGAIN**!? _Screaming mentally, she controlled her temper from bursting out as she always did back when she was still an Instructor.

"What are **YOU** doing in here!?" Seifer asked.

"Squall said I'm needed for this mission." Quistis said, as a matter-of-factly.

"WELL... I'm here for some **MISSION **too, you know." Seifer shot back.

"You're a SeeD already!? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, puh-lease..." She laughed mockingly.

Seifer felt a pinch inside of him but kept that proud face.

"Yeah! Yeah! Coming from somebody who turned to a SeeD when she was 15... If you must know, the Headmaster said that this **MISSION** will serve as my Field Exam." Seifer **_declared_** proudly complete with the hand movements and the facial expressions.

"Oh... so that you'll fail it and then you'll get expelled. Well, then that's nice... Nobody's gonna bother me!" Quistis said.

"So what if I get expelled!? Then... then... I'll...I'll be free!" Seifer said who was not really honest... He really didn't want to be expelled...But what would the Instructor Trepe think if she saw him feeling hurt...She would obviously laugh!

"Well, then, why take the mission...?" Quistis challenged.

"Hmph! What do you care!?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! **Just asking!**"

"Oh, sorry, too, Instructor!"

"Whatever, you say...**JERK!**"

"I beg your pardon... **Ms. Know-it-all!**"

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!"

"NO! You TAKE BACK what you SAID!"

"STOP! I wake up a little later than usual and this is what happens..."

Both blondes turned to see that Squall was doing the "traditional" gesture of putting his hand on his forehead. It was sign that that he is annoyed... irritated or any emotion that you can think of!

_Should've said 7:30 than 6:30..._

Wake up later than usual!? Quistis raised an eyebrow. "But you said 6:30..." Her gaze turned to the clock. It was showing exactly 6:30. And here he said... 'Wake up later than usual...'

Squall had this habit of being early than the agreed time. He even wakes up earlier before his alarm clock starts to ring.

Quistis stood up again and did the SeeD salute. Squall did the same and promptly sat on his chair. And Seifer rolled his eyes during the whole process.

"Okay...Quistis Trepe. Recently, I just found out that you were free for two months. You are the only one who is available which means you cannot reject this mission." Squall spoke as he arranged the sorted thru papers scattered across his desk.

Quistis nodded. She would do anything to do something outside of Balamb Garden... but there is still one catch...Seifer...

"Seifer Almasy, in this mission, you will be the leader and with Quistis as your member and at the same time, she will be grading you based on your actions..."

Seifer nodded calmly. Quistis blinked at him.

_Is this Seifer!? He would have at least commented on Squall so sounding so professional or be enraged that it will be me to grade him...again. Weird... _

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Quistis asked, shortly forgetting her thoughts.

Squall nodded and cleared his throat. He folded his hands and began to speak.

"72 hours ago, we received a distress call from an anonymous source. Xu and I were in this room when we heard it. The message of the call was not clear or should I say it was bit _'fuzzy'_ so we ignored it..."

Quistis nodded. If you cannot understand a distress call, then it will be marked invalid. That is one of the **basic rules**...

"However", Squall continued. "Yesterday, a mysterious brown package was dropped at the gate here in Garden."

While speaking, Squall placed the said package on his desk and released its contents. The package contained a map of Winhill, documents and 4 plastic packages of evidences, but not only that, there were pictures of four men.

Both Quistis and Seifer looked at the mysterious contents with curiosity and interest. Squall was secretly glad that they are not arguing... He also had to stop from wondering and thinking that putting Quistis and Seifer may not be a good idea.

_ So far, so good..._ Squall thought.

"What's all these things got to do with the distress call?" Seifer asked, quite so calmly. _("It is very unlikely for him to do so, ya know..." )_

Squall showed him the document that both blondes failed to notice. The document was handwritten and you can it tell it was written by a girl. It showed signs that the writer was in a hurry as 'she' misspelled a number of words.

"It says in here that there is a network of syndicates that is operating around the world. They use children to deliver drugs and money around the world. The writer seems to indicate there is more than that, though. The one we have here tells us that a secret base is located somewhere in Winhill." The brunette commander explained.

"So, basically, all we have to do is to locate that base and know what their objective is." Quistis said.

Squall nodded. "But, we have to take precautions. For all we know, it might be the syndicates themselves who gave these documents and set us a trap."

"So, what exactly are going to do...?" Seifer asked.

Squall let out a lot of air. He had been holding this paper for a long time. _(:D) _

"The PUB in Winhill is temporarily closed..." The commander began.

"Oh, so, it means we are to stay there so, say for example, we "move to a new home", and Seifer and I will observe what's going on." Quistis interrupted.

"We'll list the suspicious people and get to know them. Once we confirm that they are doing criminal activities, we'll arrest them and that's it." Seifer continued.

Squall nodded in response. He was quite impressed that the two had a clear perspective to their objective especially _(and surprisingly)_ for Seifer. Maybe things will turn out good anyway.

"Yes, and in order not to cause any troubles, I have here your undercover identities..." Squall finally let go of the paper. "A week from now, you will move to Winhill as... **husband and wife**..."

"WHAT!?"

As soon as those three words left Squall's mouth, the serious looks of both blondes vanished much to the brunette's dismay and annoyance.

"You got to be kidding! Did I hear that right!?" Seifer once again lost his composure and was back to his "old self" again.

Squall can only look down at his desk as shouts of disbelief and shock practically heard around the third floor.

"Look, Squall... Can't we just pretend we are just friends?" Quistis suggested, clearly trying to get a way out of this.

"Friends? Look, listen up! If you are just friends, how come both of you moved to Winhill in the first place? If you guys act like spouses, it means you moved to start a family or settle down." Squall explained.

Quistis' jaw dropped. How the hell did Squall knew about this family business? Do Squall and Rinoa have plans already? But, in the end, it did make sense. They should have a convincing reason why they moved in the first place. Just being friends is a lame excuse which strikes suspicion to the villagers and the suspects.

"Well, what if we pretend that we're siblings?" Seifer suggested...**desperately**. Quistis nodded with a little hope in her face.

"GUYS!" Squall put his right hand on his face showing exasperation. "You are both 18 years old!" He pointed out.

Both blondes showed despair. Quistis shut her eyes tight.

_ Great! The only available mission for me... _

Seifer did the same. _ This my last chance and I can't say no! Oh Hyne! _

As this was happening, Squall knew from the very start that this will happen... But, he has been left without any choice. Quistis was the only available SeeD in Garden. And it was just yesterday that Headmaster Cid told him to include Seifer because of his "special SeeD exam..."

In short, neither Quistis nor Seifer can reject it since it is an important mission.

"I apologize but there is definitely no way you guys can go without this responsibility..." The commander told them. Both blondes sighed in defeat.

Life is totally unfair, isn't it? Right now, those two are thinking exactly the same thing. Of all people in the world, why did they have to be partnered together in a mission during this time where they don't exactly call themselves as 'friends and let alone be a couple?

Basically, this is what life is all about. The ironies, the twist, the tragedies, the unexpected turns which end up either good or bad.

Either way, for Quistis and Seifer, there is only one thing on their minds...

**_ There is no escape... _**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Whew! This chapter is finally done! Forced to be what they're not, huh? Ehehehehe... I'm so evil with all the characters... Let's just hope I don't end up in the Fanfiction Land or else I'm dead!

Please review this chapter... I desperately need one... I haven't been into writing fanfics for a while so I'm getting a little rusty. Especially this is actually my first Final Fantasy fic. Unlike those animes, you can get them to do comical things but in here, it's too realistic...

Don't forget to review; a couple of sentences would do... please... onegai...

Anyway, thanks for reading and...

**SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**_What Would I Be Without You"_**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ** _

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... _

_Oh yeah... I don't FF6, either. It's also known as FF3 in North America I just used some of their last names. If I did own it though, there would be at least a PS2 version of it!!! I mean it's a really good story () _

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_... Italic... -represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**_Chapter 3: Preparing For a Wedding Picture..._**

"Squall, how would you expect the **two** of us to pretend that we are married?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah!" Seifer agreed. "You, **of all people**, should know that we don't exactly get along here...!"

"Simple. Just play the "PLAYHOUSE". Squall stated blankly.

As the word "PLAYHOUSE" was uttered, memories flashed back to both blondes - a revelation long forgotten yet still fresh from within...

Back in the days in the orphanage, the whole group would play a game they called the "PLAYHOUSE". It was their most favorite game.

Why?

It didn't involve running around like tag or hide & seek. It did not involve any use of brain cells unlike their usual games of "I Spy with My Little Eye" or the "Triple Triad" card game.

But it did involve all their toys they want to have. It did involve the girls' dress-up costumes and the boys' toy cars. But most of all, it involves everybody! Unlike the girls' tea parties or the boys' ball games, they play this game together. That is why this is the game that the group used to look forward to every day...

Even though they have their own game called "WAR", both Irvine and Selphie play the "PLAYHOUSE" with equal enthusiasm. They play as "Mr. and Mrs. Garamonde", a couple who has been living in the Edea Town _(their make-believe town)_ for years. They play as a pragmatic pair. While Irvine goes to work, Selphie does the chores. Then, there came a time, when, they made up a part wherein they want to adopt a baby. Instead of a doll, they chose... Baby Zell! _(Ahem... No offence!)_

Since Squall was the most attached to Ellone that time, it was not really surprising that they should be together as "Mommy & Baby" in the name of Mrs. Chere and Baby Leo. Ellone pretends that she runs the PUB in town – a tribute to her guardian Raine Loire. Having Squall as a baby makes things **a bit** too obvious.

And lastly, Seifer and Quistis, who were best friends, would play as "Mr. and Mrs. Branford". This time, they were a couple who would often pretend they just **moved in town** and were just getting to know the people. The story of the game focuses on them most of the time.

Their "Matron", Edea, loved to watch or at least, hear them play. She was secretly pleased that, somehow, even though, they knew nothing of their families, they still know how one works.

But, the irony is... the ones who **look most forward to playing that game** was Seifer and Quistis. They are the first ones to suggest it, the first to finish their costumes and, most certainly, the ones who play their part, well.

Now, these two have grown up and **only fragments of fuzzy memories remain**. Seifer looked affected by the commander's statement but Quistis had no idea what was he was talking about...

"Squall... w-whatever it is, it is way back at the orphanage; of course, we both forgotten it, ok?" Seifer said quickly, **retaining his composure** of the matter.

The commander responded with a hopeless sigh. Apparently, with the help of Matron, Ellone and Irvine, the rest of the group got to remember most of their orphanage days of wherein Rinoa got to listen with interest.

"Look, you two... If you did it before, you guys can do it again... in a more... err... realistic 'kind' of way..." Squall said.

"But-"Both wanted to object again when...

"No buts! I told you guys! This is yours to handle. This is a mission. Forget your personal differences for once and focus on the mission..." Squall said, who was **getting annoyed**, actually...

"Yeah right! For all I know, you're enjoying every minute of this, Commander. You did this on purpose!" Seifer argued.

"Did not..." Squall replied.

"Did to!" Seifer shot back.

_ Ugh... here we go again... _Quistis rolled her eyes.

"Did not. "

"Did to!!!"

"Boys! Please! Stop it!" Quistis used her instructor-like voice with matching "scary" eyes. At that point, Seifer chose to stay quiet.

The blonde woman let out an exasperated sigh. "Squall... Fine! I accept this mission. After all, I'm just the one following orders." She pointed out.

The two focused their attention to Seifer. "OK...OK... I get it. Majority wins! I accept it, too!" Seifer said, in defeat.

The brunette commander nodded and pressed a red button in his intercom. "Rinoa and company, they're ready."

**They're ready?** Ready for what...?

The trio heard footsteps stepping closer. Suddenly, there, came barging into the room was the said group with **make-up kits**, a **tuxedo**, and a **wedding dress**. In the group were Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell – all with pretty **happy faces**...

"Wha... wait! Whoa! Wait a minute! Stop! Hold it!"

And the newcomers stopped in their tracks...

The blonde lady, frantically stood up, waving her hands like crazy and looked at Squall questioningly. Seifer was as frantic as her but it appears he was too shocked to even utter a word.

"Squall... we said we **accept the mission** –not **getting married**!"

"I agree to that!" Seifer said, raising his right hand like he was in a debate.

"But, Quisty, how can you convince people that you two are married without a **wedding picture**?" Selphie said, quite childishly and **excitedly?** She was holding the wedding gown with the hanger on her right hand and Zell carrying rest of the skirt.

"A wedding picture? You mean you're going to take a picture of us wearing **those**...?" Seifer pointed to the group's held items.

"Uhh... Basically... Yes." Squall answered.

"What?" Both were astonished. All of their friends _(or at least orphanage friends in Seifer's case)_ are against them.

"Oh, c'mon, you two... It's just a picture." Rinoa pointed out. With her was a big box full of make-up kits and cosmetics of all kinds.

"B-but..."

"Don't worry! We won't show it to anybody in Garden. And you guys can do anything you want with it after the mission." Zell said reassuringly, though, he kind of said of it like it was **scripted**...

"C'mon, you two! We're doing our best to help you here..." Irvine said.

For the first time in their lives, both blondes **accepted defeat **and nodded without much to say. As soon as they agreed in to what they are about to do, Rinoa had Quistis to sit where she sat while Zell pulled Seifer outside the room. It was makeover time!

After putting back the documents back to its envelope, Squall nodded to the girls and left, as well, leaving the three girls of the Ragnarok team alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I cannot believe this! My very first mission after the Ultimecia deal and I get to play _"Mrs. Almasy"_." Quistis said when the commander has left.

"It's Mrs. Branford, Quisty" Selphie reminded her.

"Whatever..." Quistis said, in a Squall-like tone. The other girls giggled at the familiarity and soon Quistis joined in. You never know how much you influence people, isn't it?

"So, Quisty... what kind of hairstyle do you want?" Rinoa asked as she took of the hairclip and started brushing it.

"You pick, Rin. I don't know much about these hairdos and stuff. Whatever matches the gown . . .? " Quistis replied, reluctantly.

"Speaking of..." Selphie said while taking off the plastic that covered the top half of the dress.

The dress, one could say, was an explicit work of fashion. It had an off shoulder kind of top with white rose embroideries perfectly stitched on it... The lower part was a silky balloon type covered by rose stitches around it as well. The skirt was covered with a white shining material that made the wedding gown more elegant and eye-catching to any on-looker...

"Whoa..." The blonde instructor had her eyes widened. "I'm gonna wear that?"

"Yup! Well, what do you think of it, Quisty? Is it good?" Selphie asked.

"Hello? Give it to the ones who really want to marry, Seifie! This dress is way beyond awesome. Wait a minute! You..." Quistis cut off her sentence.

"Yes! I designed this one myself..." The ever jovial SeeD beamed proudly.

"What for...?"

"Well, long story..." Rinoa spoke. "You see... Selphie had this wild idea that Squall would propose to me soon and volunteered to design a wedding gown for me..."

"Squall? Proposing that fast? Please hide a video camera for me to watch it, 'kay?" Quistis said mischievously...

"Quistis, stop it!" Rinoa said. Her cheeks were red. "Anyway, it turns out that Selphie also did a design for herself and **for you**...

"That's crazy! I mean... yeah... it's taken for granted that you and Squall will end up together. Me? Ha! Please... Don't even think about me... And as for as Selphie..."

"It's Irvy!" Selphie suddenly chirped in...But her face suddenly became red. "Ooooh! Forget that I said that..."

"It's Irvine Kinneas. And it's not that's surprising!" Rinoa smiled evilly.

"Oh! Please don't tell! Just please don't!" The brunette begged like she was pleading for her life.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us." Quistis reassured her...

_ Although, I won't call it a secret. Everybody in Garden can see what's goin' on... _

"When we heard about the mission, and that Seifer's joining you, we thought it's about time we should start using those gowns... Which means...? Selphie did not only design, she had it sown for like..." Rinoa explained

"Girls, why did you make one for me? I mean I'm not going out with anybody!"

"Well, that's the thing, Quisty. We don't know yet. But, at least, the dress was ready before the mission." Selphie said.

The blonde rolled her eyes and snorted. "And guess who's going to see me in that dress up close and personal? It's Seifer Almasy of all people... I mean how Squall expects us to get this mission successful is beyond me!"

"Aww, Quisty. Seifer is not that bad." Rinoa said; as she continued fix the blonde's long hair. "He really is a good guy once you get to know him."

"Rinoa, if you must know that Almasy and I have this long history of stupid and trivial arguments. And I bet he already has my name's been written on 'the list' over a thousand times! And what's this 'list' for, anyway...?" Quistis began to complain.

"Quisty, the 'list' is something related to this 'Disciplinary Committee' thing. And to tell you the truth, there were some things about him that I don't like..." The raven-haired answered.

"Things you don't like... What about the things you like...? As if there is one Hyne-forsaken thing that you like about him" Quistis was beginning to act like an abnormal person.

But there was silence before Rinoa could answer. It was kind of hard to let go of those events that happened two months ago. Of course, Seifer Almasy was the first kiss, first love, and first heartbreaker all in one person. _(Geez...ouch...)_

"Well, back then he was sweet and romantic. But I guess it was just infatuation, Quisty. I mean I was 16 back then, so..."

From that point on, the girls focused on other topics. Quistis's hair was already done and so it was time for the make-up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at the third floor comfort room for males...

"Damn you, Leonhart! Damn! Damn!"

Seifer's ranting was heard all across the 3rd floor as he was changing into the formal clothes while the other guys were waiting for him **patiently**.

Both Zell and Irvine were both making fun of Seifer as he keeps on ranting and ranting. They were even mimicking it and laughing at the same time.

Squall, of course, was leaned against a wall beside the door with his arms folded across his chest. He was looking down the floor like he was wearing giant earplugs as he seems to be unresponsive to all of Seifer's rant.

"Damn it!" Seifer continued. "One chance to become SeeD and there is Instructor going to grade me. Ugh! That's no. 1. And then what, we are going to pretend we are married! That's no. 2! Hyne, for crying out loud, I've done possibly everything in order to **improve **and THIS IS WHAT I GET!?"

"Hey, chill man!" Zell said and his teasing smile will never get off his face.

"Shut up, Chicken-wuss!"

"Shut up, Chicken-wuss!" The tattooed blonde mimicked him and laughed so loudly that Irvine laughed, too.

Normally, Zell would piss off whenever he heard that. But, this time, he even mimicked it. Weird...

"Hey, Leonhart! Why did you put me and Instructor in this damn exam? She is the whole reason why I failed the last three exams!"

"The only person that you can blame is yourself." Squall stated.

"Now what!? You're already trying to tell me what to think!? Ha! I don't think so, Commander!!!"

Squall rolled his eyes. Seifer is really is starting to get into his nerves. One more word and he's going to do the Renzokuken.

"Oh, c'mon, Seifer, relax!" Irvine teased and laughed like a lunatic again. Zell joined him, as well.

"Shut up, you two!" Seifer banged the door which made the two boys laugh even harder.

"STOP!" Squall finally stood up. There was silence... "It is only 6:40 am and many people are still asleep. Seifer, I have told you countless times already and I have to tell you yet again. Quistis is the only SeeD available in Garden. In fact, she was supposed to have the mission all to herself. Until, Cid requested that you will be joining her. Irvine, check the camera equipment. And Zell just shut your mouth off!!!"

Silence consumed the entire floor as the silent SeeD leaned back to his former position. The three men had their mouths wide open.

After a few minutes of relaxing silence _(for Squall, that is)_, a voice was heard on the other side of the door. "OK, I'm done..." Seifer said, as he reluctantly opened the door

He was wearing a black tuxedo with the matching pants and shoes. There was a white rose on his left pocket. His black necktie was, one could say, not properly done...

"Tan-tan-ta-ran! Tan-tan-ta-ran!" Zell hummed the wedding tune and he and Irvine laughed again.

Seifer felt embarrassed and the two laughing guys were so annoying that Squall was forced to hit Zell on the head...

**_- Smack! –_**

"Ow! Why'd ya hit me that for...?" The whining Zell said while rubbing the affected area of his head... Squall sent a death glare to both men and they opted to finally stay quiet.

The silent SeeD sent an even deadlier glare to the cowboy which made him stiffen up. "Irvine Kinneas..." A chilling tone came from his already spooky aura. "The camera, if you may..."

"Y-yes sir..." Irvine managed to sputter a few words and **ran off like the wind**.

"I-I'll check the girls... Maybe they're done or something..." Zell said and ran away as well.

Leaving both Seifer and Squall alone might be not a good idea. It was dead silent when those two left. After all, how would we expect these two to talk about the old times?

"Err...thanks for getting rid of those two..." Seifer uttered suddenly out of the blue.

"It was nothing. I was annoyed as you are..." Squall stated.

There another minute of silence. It was as if the world was already affected with the Silent Voice of the GF Siren. But she forgot to affect the two men standing in B-Garden's third floor. If only Squall didn't send the two noisy men away...

Weird... Didn't they want to get rid of them just a few minutes ago? And now, **they want them back**...? Well, well...

"So..." Squall began. "I heard from the Headmaster. This will be your last chance to become SeeD. Well, good luck..."

"Thanks" Seifer replied, confused whether to be offended or grateful. "I need all the luck I can get... Coz it's Instructor Trepe again... "

"Yeah... well, there are a lot of chances where you get to work with her in real missions... Maybe... this is a part of the test..." Squall reasoned out.

"Hmph! Just great..." The blonde whispered to himself. . .

"Hey guys!" Zell finally came back. "Everything's ready! Irvine had the camera fixed and prepared in no time. I had to help the girls carefully carry the humongous bundle of cloth and flowers to the room. We're only waiting for you..."

Seifer took a deep breath. _Okay...This is it...Damn it! Why do I sound like I'm really getting hitched!? Seifer Almasy, wake up! _

And so, the three young men walked their way to the room. Behind those desperate looks and some happy ones from others, there is no more turning back...

For some reason, maybe, this is the only way that both Seifer and Quistis would stop arguing... Maybe something more... Or it's just one way that the "Orphanage Gang" came up with to rekindle the blondes' long forgotten friendship...

But so much for a wedding picture... I mean...They do **look great together**, right? _(Ahehehe...)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Author's Back! **

Hiya readers! (If there are readers...) Yes! Yes! I am still alive. Sorry! It was a heck of a long time! But you see our terror teacher from Economics came back from vacation. I really have to study. And so, I only do about two to three paragraphs a day, or sometimes, four to five words... Ehehehe _(Sweatdrops)_

Anyway, if you read this and liked it, please recommend it to your friends or anyone you know... I'm DESPERATE for reviews. I want to know if this story will still keep going...

If you like this one or see how this story is going, THANK YOU! But if not, it's definitely alright! Just tell what are my flaws and mistakes so that I can improve, 'kay?

Well, that's all! Thanks for reading and...

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**_What Would I Be Without You"_**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_... Italic... -represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Chapter 4: "1...2...3...Smile!"_**

It was like the hallways would never stop... It seemed like forever to get there to that room where they will finally do it... Here he is on his way... He was nervous, sweating, and at the same time, frustrated because this is happening too fast...

Wearing a black tuxedo with a white rose pinned on his left pocket, a matching pair of black pants and black leather shoes polished with perfection, one could say he was ready for this big day...

This might be just another groom and his personal anxious moments. But the truth is that he was not even a groom and he was not even getting married... It's just the clothes..._ (LoL...)_

Yes...Yes...Yes... We are still in the 3rd floor of Balamb Garden where we see a certain 18 year-old blonde SeeD cadet on his way thru his last chance to become SeeD. This is our very own... Seifer Almasy.

Walking alongside Seifer was a brown haired young man wearing the same style of clothes from top to bottom except that his rose was sky blue. He was, one could say, chosen for the part of _'best man'_. He was Seifer's archrival... Squall Leonhart. Wow... _(It's the best choice for best man, huh?)_

At last, they were just in front of the door. Seifer couldn't even move... _Damn! I'm really going in there... _

Squall rolled his eyes and impatiently opened the door for him. "Seifer, you are already here... There's no escape... So get into that room for Hyne's sake!"

Seifer sighed again for the umpteenth time and slowly made his way inside. It was a fairly small room. The windows were tightly closed from the sunlight. The only source of light of the room was only one flourescent light. The walls were painted white and the floor was just covered with the regular peach colored tiles that were very common in the Balamb Garden.

Seifer was surprised to see that no one actually noticed him enter as they were all busy either getting the last adjustments on the camera, finishing the last touches on the 'make-believe' wedding decorations or simply because they just want to see Quistis in her adoring and glamorous state.

"Guys... we're here." Squall spoke, indicating their presence. Pretty soon, the annoying 'boys' started commenting...

"Hey... you look hot, Seifer! Hot! You ought to marry Quisty right now!" Zell said, adding another moment of hilarious laughter with the cowboy joining as well.

"Would you take this woman as your lawful and wedded wife?" Irvine said, imitating a deep voiced minister, with laughter all the way.

"Zell! Irvine! Would you please...stop? We have been through this already! Don't you know want another painful headache, Zell? I can hit harder if you want..." The Commander threatened the two boys once again, earning chills from both of them and a faint smile from Seifer.

"What's going on?" Rinoa suddenly came into the scene. Seifer was taken aback from what he saw. The raven-haired woman was wearing a gown much like the one she wore back at the SeeD inauguration party except it was colored sky blue and the ends of the gown reach down below her knees. She was wearing make-up, perfectly matching her gown and her face. That could only mean one thing... If Squall's the _'best man'_, it obviously means that Rinoa was the _maid- of- honor_.

"Nothing... I'm just scolding very **'naughty children'**." Squall said sarcastically. "Here's Seifer..." He pointed to the blonde's direction.

"Seifer! What's wrong with you?" Rinoa suddenly scolded him.

"Huh?"

"You look great in your outfit but nothing on your face fits in! C'mon! Sit here and I'll just get my make-up kit." Rinoa said, pointing a chair beside her.

_Make- up!? The ones girls put on their faces...? Damn! This is getting worse as it gets! Damn it! Hyne... a little mercy in here please... _

"Go on..." Squall encouraged. "You don't want to oppose what she wants. She can be pretty persistent...and very violent..." His tone suddenly changed into a scarier tone.

"Yeah... I totally agree to that." Irvine agreed, recalling the time when Rinoa tired to persuade him to help the SeeDs still trapped in D-District Prison by merely scratching him to death.

"Really... geez... I better get there then." Said Seifer and quickly got to the chair Rinoa pointed awhile ago. Not long after, Rinoa came carrying a handful of items consisting of a foundation cake, a comb, a gel container, and lip gloss.

"OK... Just look straight. You don't move or I'll _scratch you to death_!" Rinoa threatened jokingly after giggling a little. _(Although, Seifer took it rather seriously.) _

As Rinoa carefully rubbed Seifer's face with foundation, she heard him mutter something like: "This is the worst day of my life... I just wanna die..."

She rolled her eyes and gave a _'Whatever'_ look. "Seifer...please. Things don't go your way. Sometimes, you have to go with the flow... "

"Yeah...Yeah... I heard Instructor Trepe say that a billion times already." Seifer answered back.

"Well, I think it's about time to apply what she said a billion times. Remember life is too short. If you're like this all your life, you 're gonna end up regretting it later."

"Yeah! I regretted courting you... You dumped me and replaced me with Commander Squall. That's an excellent choice!" Seifer retorted and then gulped.

Rinoa stopped applying make-up. She placed her free hand on her hip and made a not very nice look. That was not a very nice thing to say to a girl right in front of you, isn't it?

"B-but that's OK... I guess you guys are meant to be from the start..." Surprisingly, Seifer said it with a serious tone in his voice, looking down and staring at those polished leather shoes as if they are the **most interesting things in the world**.

"Look, Seifer... I was upset when I heard from the guys that you're going to be executed. I blamed myself for letting you into this with the faction. But to side with evil...? Yes, I know Mrs. Kramer was possessed that time. But your friends or at least your comrades and I were in that prison! And guess what? It was my father who got me out not you..." Rinoa said, trying to pull back some tears that threatened to come out.

"Hey, what about the time in Galbadia Garden? You chose to fight with them not with me!" Seifer defended.

"Because I had enough! Don't you remember what you just did? You ran a whole military to destroy this Garden! Does this place mean anything to you?"

"To me, the orphanage was the only good thing in my life... But, hey, that was more than a decade ago... Everything else is nothing to me!" Seifer exploded. But luckily, only Rinoa heard it.

"You mean... you were pretty much upset when you saw me fighting with them... And then, when you just really need them, Fuu and Rai just walked away..." Rinoa said, feeling guilty after she realized how much pain Seifer had to get through after the Ultimecia defeat...

"See? Everything is a big joke... The good times I used to have are just memories... Memories that I can't even sort out because of those damn GFs!"

Silence entered between the two. The guy still stares at his shoes as he sat there in the chair. The girl looked down on him with pity and disappointment. Slowly, she walked closer to him and placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Look at the people around you now, Seifer... Aren't they supposed to be in those memories...? There's Zell whom you used to call crybaby. There's Irvine and Selphie...They're still best friends and it might move on to the next level... There's Squall and Ellone...There's still like brother and sister... There's Edea... the one you called Matron... And Quistis too... The whole group is here, Seifer... Here are your lost memories... What the hell were you looking for...?"

His eyes looked up and saw everyone busy. Each of their faces flustered with smiles and excitement as they help in with the preparations... _(Squall does not show it, though...)_

"They changed, Rinoa... They're not what they used to be..." Seifer said, keeping the sad atmosphere...

"Well, does it mean because they all have grown...? And you have to change as well...?" Rinoa said simply.

"Well, you do have a point there..." That was all Seifer could say.

"Anyway, 'bout us..." Rinoa continued. "I guess _this is the end_..."

Seifer looked up and nodded. "I prefer **demoted to friendship**"

Rinoa snorted and reached out her free hand once again. "OK then, friends?"

Slowly, he took her hand and held it tight. "Friends..."

Sighing, she placed her hand back on her waist. "Well, let's start by applying make-up..."

Seifer's eyes widened. "Aw, come on..."

"Seifer...it's just a foundation..." Rinoa said, stubbornly applying the said cosmetic product. And Seifer just gave up...

As she was finishing, she sneaked in a little smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oooooh! Quisty, you look absolutely gorgeous!" A squealing Selphie remarked as she hugged the _bride'_.

"Thanks, Seifie... Don't you think maybe you should really give this to a real bride? I mean really this is a really a great gown but---"

"Aww...really? Thank a bunch, Quisty!"

_Oh well... She's avoiding the topic... _the blonde girl thought, sighing in defeat.

"Selphie! The camera's ready and the background, too. Get the bride here!" A certain cowboy called from the distance.

"Alrighty! Be right there in a minute!" Selphie let her friend stand up from where she was sitting. "C'mon, let's go! I got the humongous tail of the gown... Don't worry..."

Quistis sighed heavily but tried not to do it too much as it might mess up her hair. _Thank, Hyne. This is just the solo... I'm** not ready to see him** yet... Damn it! Why do I sound nervous here...? _

Meanwhile, the other pair was just finishing up. Rinoa wanted everything to be picture perfect. But in truth, she was **enjoying every minute** of seeing Seifer getting impatient and knowing the fact he has _'make–up'_ on his face.

"Rin... please stop. I know you are enjoying every moment of my humiliation but..."

"But this is all part of your undercover identity in this SeeD exam-mission... Look, I'm trying to have fun as much as I want." The girl interrupted.

"Why!?"

"After tomorrow, Rin is going to Timber again to help out with the resistance faction. Things have been going hectic lately. She doesn't have much free time..." A deep voice entered their conversation. And yes, it was Squall...

Seifer's eyes widened again. Rinoa came all the way here just to help in with this 'picture taking thing' when all of her comrades are there hiding from (or fighting) Galbadian soldiers.

"Squall said I should take a break. But I know he was just trying to get me out of that chaos... He's extremely worried, you know..." The girl explained.

"Rin, it's for your own good..." Squall said. Then suddenly, the serious aura shifted into a much lighter tone as the girl let out a giggle from within her.

"Aww... you just miss me... That's why you want me back..." Rinoa teased her boyfriend as he turned around to hide the redness in his face.

Seifer couldn't help but maybe smile for just a second. Just once in his lifetime, he would have never thought that the Loner Lion Boy would actually do that... blush..._ (Is there a video cam, around?)_

"Rin... Quistis's solo is done... is Seifer done yet!?" The photographer called out, seemingly very serious in his contribution to the group.

"Yeah, we're coming..." The lady replied and looked at Seifer. "Well, this is it... Let's go!"

The blonde SeeD cadet sighed heavily. "Give me one hundred reasons why should I go there? I mean I wish I'm dead right now, don't you know that?"

"Yes, Seifer... you said that one hundred times as well. As for the required 100 reasons, my answer would be -'because you have to x 100'. Go, Squall!"

Before Seifer could even comprehend what she meant, a sudden push let him out of his chair and when he turned his head, it was Squall with a tiny mark of a smile... (Ehh... A SMILE?)

As Seifer turned to the direction of the picture-taking setting, he pondered of the big, I mean BIG difference of Squall nowadays...

Seriously, a guy like him can actually change in two months time just because he's got a girlfriend... Though, he still keeps the none-of-your business attitude, he certainly opens up if he wants to... _(Especially with Rinoa, of course...)_

That got him thinking... If Seifer really wants to change, does this mean he needs a girlfriend, too? Yikes... that gave him sudden chills inside...

"Hey, Seifer! I still have to develop these pics by tomorrow... We don't have all day! Hurry up!" The cowboy said, surprising everyone with a serious tone in his voice and didn't notice the light make-up Seifer has on his face.

The blonde hurried to the said wedding set-up as he senses Rinoa and her beau following from behind. Everything he has done today was a just a waste of time but... since his 'friends' wanted to help... Well, it's one way to show your gratitude...

The background was simple. There was a wedding arc stand strewn with roses of white and sky blue. Underneath it were two seats. There were three chairs at the back of Irvine which were to be used later... All in all, it was a nice setting in Seifer's opinion. _(At least, he said it's nice...)_

"OK... Here he is, finally... Quistis, you can stand up... He'll have to take the solo pictures first..." Irvine commanded with a very professional-like voice...

"Yes, Mr. Camera Man. As if I can stand up on my own, you know..." The 'bride' complained.

"Seifer, help your _'bride'_ off the chair..."

Seifer reached out his hand to said person and looked up... Damn! He didn't breath for one second... Is this a dream or ... has he gone crazy?

There she was... The _'bride'_ in all of her splendor and beauty was right before his eyes... The _'groom'_ couldn't do anything but stare in pure amazement...

He didn't know if Rinoa was a real **hair and make-up artist** or something professional for she had really done a good job. The face was perfect! It was evident that Quistis had make-up because of the rosy blush-on, the eyeliner, the peach eye shadow which had the same color as her old outfit and the light maroon lipstick yet it still looked natural on her all the same...

The hairdo was also another **work of exquisite art**. Not even a single strand of hair was lurking out. The frontal bangs were trimmed for a few inches and the rest of her hair were tied up in a bun with another round of white roses around it which held the veil at the back.

And the dress? Seifer felt this was **really a wedding** right now... The upper part of the dress was an off-shoulder type with the sleeves ending up at her wrists with tiny white 'roses' hanging at the end. The balloon type skirt was like waterfalls flowing down to the floor... It gave Quistis a _'royal look'_ and all she needed was a crown...

"Uhhh... Seifer..." The _'queen'_ waved her hand in front of Seifer's awed eyes. "Hello! Uhhh... I need some help here..."

After a few split seconds, Seifer took the hand and helped her up. "You... uhh... Selphie and Rinoa did a great job on you... You l-look great" He managed to sputter out.

The blonde woman blinked twice...

_Seifer just gave a compliment to... me? Whoa... Now, I believe in miracles... _

"Yeah... you look dashing as well." Quistis managed to say as she returned the favor.

"Oh, wait!" She paused.

"Huh?" Seifer asked.

"Your tie's not properly done... Here..." Quistis said as she carefully loosened up the knot of the cravat and tied it up again.

"Thanks, I'm not really used to wearing this formal stuff..." Seifer tried not to look up because their faces were really close to each other. He can practically feel the warmth of her breathing.

"No problem... There..." Quistis looked up causing Seifer's face to look up as well. In that time-frozen moment, they stared at each other in awkward state yet they **can't take their eyes off** each other at all... _(Ohhh... Heeheehee...)_

In all of his life, Seifer swore he had never seen those eyes as blue and as peaceful as the summer sky before... It was like seeing the Instructor Trepe in the different side of the mirror... But, he has been with her for years... How come it just hit him **out of the blue** . . .? _(Get it? Blue eyes? Out of the blue?)_

"1...2...3... Yup!" A flash of light destroyed the moment and it took a few seconds for the two to realize that Irvine just took a picture from that.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Seifer said.

"Aww, come on... It was **perfect**! It had to look **natural**." Reasoned Irvine as he switched back into his _not-so-serious self_... Being an expert in observing details, Quistis noticed a small smile that formed in the cowboy's lips... _(Ain't he a sneaky one...?)_

"Anyway, let's get over with Seifer and then the both of you..." Irvine said, back to business. Rinoa and Squall helped Quistis safely away from the setting leaving Seifer alone with Irvine and Zell... again... _(Oh boy...)_

As Seifer stood there seeing the very playful stares from both boys, he was beginning to think that all of this is a punishment for everything he's done. _Hehe... I guess this is what Rinoa meant by 'regretting it later'... _

"Okay, Seifer. Just sit on the chair. Sit straight. Place one hand on top of the other on your lap and... Smile!" Irvine said as he was making a happier change of tone by the time he got to the last word.

The SeeD cadet rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that I will. . . Smile!" Seifer retorted, imitating the last word from the photographer...

"Aw, come on do the one you did back at Deling City." Zell piped. He flashed a suave grin and his hand wiped his hair all the way to the back of the head and winked. He was imitating what Seifer did back at Deling City alongside with back then, the possessed Sorceress Edea...

"Oh, shut up!" Seifer said, definitely peeved. But, it still didn't stop both boys from laughing harder. _(Geez, I made them so evil, ne?) _

"Ahem..." A familiar stern voice came in the scene giving the '_poor groom' _a lot of relief. "Well... how are we doing...Irvine?" His grayish-blue eyes were like small blades of ice ready to pierce something.

"U-uhh... About to start, s-sir..." The cowboy managed to sputter out.

"Ohhh... I see... Well, Zell, may I ask you...do you have any business with the photographer or Seifer?" The Commander acted as if he was some sort of villain... _(A comical villain...)_

"N-nothing, sir. Just h-happened to p-pass by..." Zell said, sounding **rather nervous**.

"Well then, why not try to help Selphie and Rinoa carry that bundle from Quistis's gown?" Squall suggested in a scolding tone. And with that, the tattooed martial artist scampered off...

The brunette gave a nod of acknowledgement to Seifer and was rewarded with a grin. It gave Seifer more courage to actually... Smile!

After a few solo shots, it was now both the bride and groom. The feeling of awkwardness was not there anymore. Seifer and Quistis voluntarily held hands, smiled genuinely and even proudly show their _'wedding rings'_ together... The rest of the group didn't know what got into the two but were all pleased because it would make the job easier and faster...

Soon afterwards, Rinoa and Squall joined in the couple putting in their best smiles and pose as the photo session was going rather well. The most surprising is that Squall also smiled which gave the aura of ease around the group...

Despite his past attitude towards the situation, Irvine held out on his own as the photographer. He checked out angles, the position of the light, and the position of the people in the setting as well.

As the proud designer of the wedding gown, Selphie's main priority was the durability of the clothes and the welfare of the people wearing it. She made sure that gown didn't have any visible errors to make sure it won't show when the pictures were to be developed... As for the people, she asks the person, especially Quistis, if he or she is comfortable with the garments.

He may have no major role in this session and have spent more time 'having fun' than helping out, but Zell certainly helps in at the crucial moments such as: helping to lift the tail of the wedding gown, setting up the camera and the lights, or just filling in for the decorations. Either way, one could always give a hand to friends in need, right?

Obviously in charge of the hair and make-up part, Rinoa had brought her very personal kit along with some items that she borrowed from Zell. Though she is much more needed in Timber, she chose to stay with best friends and have a little enjoyment once in a while...

In charge of safety of all members involved, and well, in patrol of some slacking off their work such as Zell, it may have been a surprise to see Squall join drawn into this. To think that he is the _'best_ _man' _might have been a brow-raising reaction if we were to see the developed pictures for the first time. But, let's face it; he is the **only one that fits in the category**, right?

It may have started out a little edgy but Seifer and Quistis pulled it thru till the end. Maybe, they thought they should play along with this because well, it's fun! Somehow, it retuned memories of when the group used to play the 'PLAYHOUSE' with Rinoa as the substitute for Ellone. This time, they played the part where Mr. and Mrs. Branforde actually married, in some sort of way. _(Using real props...)_

After about an hour and 30 minutes, the session ended without much trouble. The four changed back into their regular clothes and cleaned their faces from all the make-up. _(You know, eliminate all evidence... LoL...)_

Life is truly a funny thing. Squall and the rest are good examples. They used to be small innocent orphans caused by the first Sorceress War. And now, they are pretty much involved with the Second Sorceress War.

Seifer used to tease poor Zell and now it seems the latter is the one that gets the upper hand.

The 'loner wolf' Squall now show some signs of a more cheerful aura and seems to be comfortable with people... And who would have thought that he and Rinoa would actually be together in the first place?

Of what used to be just simple game of PLAYHOUSE is now turning into a real thing. An example is Selphie and Irvine... Though they have spent the most of their lives in two different places, a certain point of their journey brought them together again bringing them to the next point of the _'friendship'_... And a similar effect might happen to childhood best friends, Seifer and Quistis...

Life has lots of surprises. Some lives start out good and some bad. Some are in high points while others would love to go there... But even so, we must continue to move on forward...

And so that someday, we will be able to look back and... Smile!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08)0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

AUTHOR's STILL ALIVE and WELL!

Hiya guys... Yes... I know! You guys are supposed to kill me for not updating for a long time. But, it's just that... _Oh well, it's a cliché_... That damn Writer's block and that Schoolwork... _(Ooooh...)_

That's why I have made this chapter a little too long for my opinion... I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I have in writing it, especially the last paragraphs.

Since this chapter is a little special, I would like to thank the ffg:

**Dragon Princess Isis** – Thank you for reviewing... And yes, you should update all your fics. There are still a lot of people waiting... Keep and reading! By the way, you have a cool pen name!

**Lucrecia Almasy **– Seifer and Quistis is my most fave pairing of all... I so do believe in _'opposites attract'_. Hey, it happened with Squall and Rinoa... What more if its Seifer and Quistis, huh? By the way, _cute pen name!_

**Revir** - Aww... you complimented the wedding dress... You used the word 'stunning'. I'm quite flattered, you know. I'm sure you loved the way Seifer reacted to it _(Heehee...)_ Seiftis Forever!!! Please do keep on reading... Oh yeah... what does your pen name mean? Is it like 'river' spelled backwards? Just asking?

**Oneiromancy **- Thanks for reading. And yup, there are more orphanage memories to come... both happy and sad... Just keep on reading, kay!? Likewise, what does your pen name stand for?

**xXxTifa Lockhart xXx** – Thank you so much for putting this story into your Favorites list. I'm definitely flattered! Please continue supporting this story of mine... And well, it is already understandable what your pen name means... Ehehehehe...

**Lady in Blue** – Thank you for that compliment... I totally agree with you. There are only a few Seiftis fics within the Humor category. I'm happy that I have satisfied your satisfactions... (Geez, did I sound too formal or something?) Cute pen name you have there... You are like Lija-chan!

**Lija-chan – **You are the first reviewer, my dear friend. I congratulate you... And you are the one with the longest review which is... well, **not really surprising**! I know you will always continue reading this and thank you for that... Of course, I don't need to ask what does your pen name mean, ne?

**Black Rose- 18** – Here it is my dear friend! Your _'much awaited'_ chapter. Now what about mine...? Give it to me now... Heehee... You have produced one review for each chapter. Thank you... I must say- I still cannot forget about the Squall holding the balloon thing... It was a laughing blast! Thank you for the suggestions. You're always reading so I don't need to worry... Your pen name? I don't need to ask that either...

To everyone, please thank Black Rose-18 like you have never done so. She is the sole reason why this story has come to existence and well, served as my _regular persuader_ when it comes to updating. Mostly, I dedicate this fic to her. Ahehehe... I mean, think about it: Quistis's wedding gown motif is always roses... Seifer and Squall has roses on their left pockets. (Get it? Rose Wedding Motif? Black-Rose-18? Hmmm?)

What I meant by _'thanking her'_ is that you should read her fic: "I Think I Love You". It's a humorous and romantic story with the Kingdom Hearts Characters; a SoraKairi pairing.

Also, try Lija-chan's fics as well. She has written a lot, you know... At least give appreciation to all her work. She gives me ideas for this fic while I give mine when she asks for it!

Well, that is all I got to say... I'm pretty happy with the results of this story... I sure hope that this will continue and the number of readers and will grow... And so...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**_What Would I Be Without You"_**

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ** _

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Chapter 5: Before the Trip..._**

_Tick-tock...Tick-tock...Tick-tock..._

As the clock ticked and ticked, he shut his eyes even harder, trying to get some sleep. Only getting to sleep from 10:30 pm to 3:30 am, Seifer could only toss and turn around his bed... endlessly.

And now only up to 5 minutes before 5:00 where his alarm clock was set up to ring, Seifer could only, of course, mutter something **about insomnia and sleeping pills**.

_4 minutes left... _

_- Damn it! Why did have to be this way...? – _The clock ticked and ticked... as his muttering grew louder and louder..._ – Why did it have to be the Instructor!? Why did have to be at this time... –_

_3 minutes left..._

_- Why do I need to take this exam... with her...!? Now, I know I'm going to fail this one... AGAIN! – _

_2 minutes left..._

_- Damn it! Why can't I fall asleep for just one minute!!!? -_

_1 minute left... _

The blonde SeeD Cadet opened his eyes finally after failed attempts to fall asleep again. He had his right arm on top his of forehead. He stared deeply at the ceiling. He sighed, trying to calm down...

_30 seconds left..._

_- Hmph! What am I doing? No matter how I ignore or run away from it... It still comes back... I can't run away... It will only prove that I'm a coward... a **'little boy'**... –_

He recalled those words where the once-possessed Edea said to him...

_10 seconds left..._

Maybe... Squall was right... He had to face reality... **To be given a second chance is to go through the same thing again**... And this time, he had to make right...

_5 seconds left..._

Seifer got up from bed and stretched... It's about time that he should get serious... The **mission will start tomorrow**, after all...

_3... 2... 1..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Krrriiinnngg!

Quistis slowly opened her eyes... She sat up and stretched. Calmly, she slipped on her flip-flops and rubbed her eyes...

She looked at the calendar. Okay... Today's the day she has been waiting for... A mission... But it felt more like grading another student...

Turning off her alarm, she smiled. She suddenly brought to mind about her first memories as SeeD... She recalled the time about her very first mission as SeeD. It was only about 5 minutes before her alarm would go off and well, she has been trying to keep her eyes shut or cover her head with a pillow just to get one more minute of sleep... But, of course, that didn't happen...

But, ever since that, the youngest to ever become SeeD finally learned to get up from with or without her alarm clock sounding off... That was three years ago...

Quistis soon got her bathrobe and towel and proceeded to her bathroom. After all, she doesn't want to be late...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been one week since the group had done their **'secret photo-taking' session**. As some, especially Zell, enjoyed their little **'get-together'** bonding while there were certain two who have been **ignoring each other** ever since...

This worried the others... as they might have brought them farther away than what they are now... If only someone would have the nerve to **break the ice** between them...

And of all people who actually **took the initiative** to talk... **it had to be... Seifer... **

Yes, you have read it right... It was actually Seifer who called for Quistis and the both of them were both seen chatting as they sat on one of the Cafeteria tables. This **strange phenomenon** caused the Garden to erupt with gossips and onlookers. In fact, the Garden had never been in this **romance craze** ever since everyone found out that the Loner Wolf Commander actually had a girlfriend!!! Seifer had actually **beaten Squall** in that category!

This news **spread like the wildfire** through out Garden and eventually to the ears of...

"Selphie... Good morning!" The blonde Seed greeted as they both left the Dormitory and proceeded towards the Cafeteria to eat.

"G'morning, Quisty... I can't believe it has been a week! You are going out to the world again, kicking butt!" Selphie said excitedly.

"Well, one could say I'm excited... and another could say that I'm not!" She said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Selphie looked at her friend skeptically. "Oh... yeah... Seifer..." Then suddenly, Selphie giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

"Now what!?"

"Awwwww ...Come on, Quisty... Everybody in Garden saw it!" She poked her friend playfully.

"Huh...?"

"We saw you and Seifer chatting the other day. You guys are most talked couple since Squall and Rinoa's romance craze two months ago!"

"What! Why would they assume that when... we don't exactly get along?" Quistis defended.

"C'mon... You guys were in that cafeteria for like two hours..." Selphie said.

"Selphie... We weren't **chatting**... We were **discussing**... Since Seifer is the appointed leader, he was the one who talked to me... so as that we know what to do when we get to Winhill." The blonde SeeD explained.

"What? Aww, man!" The brunette stomped her feet lightly, snapping her fingers.

"Ok... Why do you **sound disappointed**?" She looked at her friend skeptically...

"Err... Oh come on... You know me... Always in to the latest gossip, right?" Her face changed back to its ever jolly side.

"Hmph... OK... C'mon let's eat... Seifer scheduled our leave at 7:30 PM..." And with that, Selphie and Quistis had already arrived at the counter of the Cafeteria.

"Your order, Ms. Trepe?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Bacon and eggs as usual..." Quistis answered and she was given her order.

"Me too!" Selphie said. And both girls sat on a vacant table.

And so, the girls ate their breakfast. There were also other students, cadets, and SeeDs doing their normal routines around the Cafeteria.

"So, what were the things you discussed about!? How did he call you? Trepe or Instructor?" Selphie began...again... Well, she won't just stay put now, wouldn't she?

"You see... This happened about yesterday, right? Ever since our little **'photo' session**, we have been... ignoring each other..." Quistis began her story.

"Duh... We were worried sick that you guys would forfeit the mission! So... Come on! Tell me how he approached you..." Selphie once again begged in her excitement.

"I was going to my dorm. Since, I couldn't do anything... And then, I heard a deep voice, he said: 'Trepe... we need to talk...' I asked about what. He responded with **'SeeD work'**. He led me to cafeteria... and there... We planned about the whole mission, based on the briefing and the Intel we got from Squall... I was taken by mere seriousness too, you know?" Quistis finished.

"Whoa... that's one side of Seifer I did not know ever existed. Hey, maybe he thought he should take this seriously because this is his last chance to become SeeD..." The cheerful girl assumed.

"Well, thank Hyne for that! I was real impressed, though. When we both were discussing, he listens to my ideas and he expresses his carefully, too. In fact, he already had an overall plan before he came to talk to me... He just asked me of how think about it. And I said it was real good." The blonde SeeD recalls.

"Really!? If he ever makes it to SeeD, I'd love to be working with him... Geez, he sounds like Squall nowadays... The ever workaholic!" Selphie commented. "But, have you guys discussed on this **pretend-to-be-married'** thing?"

"Errr...welll that is one topic we kept on ignoring... Ehehe..." The blonde sweatdropped.

"What!? But you guys are in an undercover mission. Of all the stuff you and Seifer talked about, that should be the first one on the list!" Selphie supposed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Selphie... But, well with the wedding picture and the wedding rings, I'm sure that'll convince the people."

"Oh well... good luck!" And with that, both girls have finished their food. They left the Cafeteria to meet up with their other friends. And yes, Rinoa had gone for Timber two days after their little fun, although, she calls them pretty often for little updates.

Just as Quistis and Selphie were heading towards the elevator for Squall's office, a group of five students suddenly barged in their way. It was a group consisting of three female and two males

"Hi, Instructor Trepe! We missed you in class! Good luck for your mission!" A black short haired girl spoke up. She seemed to be the leader as well.

"Uh...Hi, Kate Ganerwood... What's up?" Quistis asked. Calling her instructor in a decent way makes this group the...

"Oh hi, Trepies!" Selphie greeted. "Errr... what were your names again?"

Suddenly, the group formed a triangle formation. Kate was on the front and then shouted in a pep kind of talk.

_Alright, Trepies! C'mon let's go!_

_She wanna know who we are_

_Let's get to the cheering we got so far!_

_Alright!_

_My name's Kate. And I'm the leader._

_I started this group with pride and honor!_

As **weird** as it may seem, Quistis and Selphie watched with their mouths agape... Then, Kate changed places with another girl who was a little shorter and had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail.

_Next in the line is M-E-G_

_All I can say is I'm proud to be a Trepie!_

_Meg's the name but Ms. Trepe got the fame!_

_Yeah!_

_- Nice rhyme... –_ Selphie thought. Just then, another girl came to change places. Her height and some parts of her uniform can state that she is the youngest of the group. This time, she has blonde hair and was tied just like how Quistis does it.

_I may be new! I may be young! _

_But joining this club was never wrong!_

_My name is Natalie... And I'm the newbie!_

_Go! Go! Trepies!_

Next up was a dark haired guy who seemed to have the tallest rank in the class. Selphie recalls that he was the student used to **be the top notcher in class**. But, because he got infatuated by Quistis, well, his grades went down...

_Craig's the name and Quistis's my dame!_

_I may be down... But I'm high when I see you_

_The Trepies rock! This statement's true!_

Selphie looked at the Quistis carefully. She caught her mutter something like: "Oh for the love of Hyne... I thought he was already through with me..."

The last guy was yet another brown haired man. He was the last one to go.

_Yo! Yo! Instructor_

_It's with great honor_

_To meet you... up close and personal_

_Full name's Ricqard L. Monétal..._

_But the nick is Rick!_

_I admire you... And that would be it...!_

And finally, after long last, the Trepies formed a straight horizontal line and bowed...

"So, Instructor Trepe... Did you like it!?" Kate was the first one to ask.

"It's quite flattering... Trepies..." That was all the blonde could say. Just then, a round of applause came from Selphie. "You guys are G-R-E-A-T!!! I wish I have my own fan club... But... hey... Can I join you, though...?"

"Ermm... Selphie? I believe one of their rules requires their members to be Garden students, junior classmen or SeeD cadets...only." Quistis replied.

"Aww... really? That's too bad. I wish I was here a little sooner..." Selphie as she looked at the five people. "So, you're Kate... Meg... Natalie... Craig... and Rick!"

"Yes!" Kate said. "Oh, Instructor Trepe..."

"Please... I'm no longer an instructor. You can all me by my first name, Quistis or... Ms. Trepe... Whichever you guys prefer..."

"Ermm... Quistis..." Kate tried again. "Is it true that you and Seifer are...?"

"No! No! No! We are not what you think you are..." Quistis defended quickly. And for some strange reason, each member looked relieved... especially Craig.

"Well, why were you chatting at the Cafeteria the other day...?" It was Meg's turn to ask.

"We were discussing about the mission..." Quistis was interrupted...

"Mission!? **Almasy's a SeeD already**?" Rick reacted pretty badly. "But, he's like my classmate and Squall, too... Why...?"

"He's taking a special SeeD exam... What makes this special is that it's a mission with a real SeeD. But, he's the leader and I'm just there to support him... We were just discussing about our objectives and other related matters..." She explained. _(Is it just me... or Quisty's acting too professional...?)_

"What mission is that, Ms. Trepe?" The youngest member, Natalie, was the one who inquired next.

"Oh, sorry... It's an undercover type of mission. Only the Commander knows and the two of us..." Quistis said.

"W-what!? Just the two of you in the mission!" Craig got startled.

"Uh, duh... She's the evaluator... He's the examinee! That makes complete sense... It's like a one-on-one performance evaluation..." Selphie said. Just then, the P.A. system was heard all across the Garden.

"Quistis Trepe... You are urgently needed in the Commander's room. I repeat: Quistis Trepe... You are urgently needed in the Commander's room." A deep voice sounded off. Of course, Balamb Garden has come to know that the voice belongs to Squall Leonhart.

"Oops... Um, guys... Selphie and I have to go..." Quistis said. "See you soon!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile... During Quistis and Selphie's breakfast at the Cafeteria, somebody didn't have any mood to eat. ..

"Hey, Seifer... This is the big day, ya know! You got to eat, ya know..." The unmistakable Raijin told his friend for the umpteenth time.

"EAT..." That was all our Fuujin can say.

Seifer looked at Fuujin's reflection on his mirror. Ever since, they had left the Lunatic Pandora and he had regained possession of his mind, the silver haired girl was back into her old Laconic speaking self... Her voice was like a normal one when she pleaded him to go back to the good side. And now, it's **as if nothing ever happened**... Weird...

"Look, guys... I already ate something last night. I'm not feeling hungry either. So, please, stop bugging me around!" Seifer said.

"Aww...c'mon, Seifer, my man! You're just anxious about your 1st mission with the Instructor, ya know..." Raijin actually had the nerve to tease his friend. "Just pretending to married is a big deal, I guess..."

Seifer looked at Rai with a startled look. "Hey, how'd you know about the undercover mission? Only Squall and his 'team' know that...?"

"Let's just say we were involved too, ya know..." Raijin replied.

"Then what did you guys do?" Seifer asked.

"...SECURITY..." Another short reply came out from Fuujin.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever wondered why there was no one else but you and the others in the 3rd floor...? We shut down the elevator and guarded both of the lower floors from there, ya know?" Raijin answered back. "That was like our contribution, ya know..."

"Oh, really... How come you guys just mentioned it today?" Seifer inquired again.

"SCARED... KEPT IGNORING... INSTRUCTOR..." Fuujin said. _(She meant: "It's because you two were ignoring each other... We got scared you might blow a fuse when we bring up the topic...")_

"Oh... that? Err... well... We talked just yesterday, right? We're in good terms... Except for the **'marriage part'**, that is..." Seifer replied with a sheepish grin.

Soon, the trio decided to get out of Seifer's dorm and... Well... do whatever they want. The trio had long abandoned their Disciplinary Committee duties as they never did anything at all and stuck to being just the normal students...

"So, Rai... Fuu... When are you guys planning to take the SeeD exam?" Seifer asked as they walked.

"NEXT YEAR..." Fuujin replied.

"Maybe next year's SeeD Field exam, ya know..." Raijin said. "But, where are you gonna be...?"

"Hmph! I guess... Maybe I'll be your SeeD-in-charge! Damn... I don't want to see Rai experiencing his Mild Anxiety in a middle of a fight." Seifer commented, throwing a laugh and joined by his friends...

It was soon there that a certain group of five people came in their way... Intentionally, the leader hit his shoulder as she passed by Seifer.

"Oops! Oh, sorry... I guess I didn't see you..." She said in a sarcastic tone. With that, she and her group still kept on.

A certain former top notcher looked at Seifer in a scornful way that Seifer didn't even know why... But the last one came in with her friends and looked at the trio with an apologetic stare. She had blonde hair tied up in a pin. She mouthed in a **'sorry'** unbeknownst to the rest of her friends...

"Hey, Trepies..." The leading girl called her group mates' attention. "There's our idol...! Let's go and say and wish her good luck!!! From the situation though, she's **gonna need all the luck** she can get!" She said, emphasizing the last sentence as she eyed at Seifer in a split second.

As Seifer looked at the group walk away... His gigantic friend asked, "So, still have any mood to eat then, Seifer?"

"No... It's almost 7:30... I should be at the Commander's room now... C'mon let's go..." Seifer said... His head had hung low as he walked. His joking spirit had vanished.

_- Hmph! I'll show this stupid fan club! They'll soon be under my charge... –_ He thought as the trio moved in the elevator...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seifer... Is there something wrong?" His deep super-serious voice intercepted his unusual silence.

The blonde looked up and nodded. "Fine... When is the Instructor coming, anyway?"

"For the last time Seifer, I'm not an Instructor..." Her voice was heard in the room as she entered the door.

"Good, both of you came just in time." Squall declared as he took out the brown envelope he had showed them one week ago... "You guys might need this, then..."

As the leader, Seifer took the envelope.

"OK... From what the both of you discussed and planned, you are going to need a moving team to get some of the borrowed appliances and furniture to your home in Winhill... For that, I have asked Zell, Selphie, and Irvine to do the job since their mission is located somewhere in the Galbadian Continent. You also asked for a train tickets and... Here..." Squall began to elaborate his last minute specifications. It was Quistis who took the tickets.

"A SeeD cadet team from Galbadia Garden had been informed of your upcoming arrival and will do their best to help you move in. They were the ones in watching over Winhill from the monsters still found in the town. This mission requires you not to fight. So it's better if you don't expose your weapons. Use them when it is very necessary. The same goes with the Items... Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Both replied.

"Good... OK... You guys can go. The moving van with Zell and co. is waiting for you outside of Garden. Good luck..." Squall said finally and both the two of them left the office...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Rai... Fuu! It's time! I have to leave. Take care." Seifer said as he was about to leave the main gate.

"Almasy, wait up!" A female voice was heard.

He turned around and to his surprise... It was Xu...

"Xu?"

"Well, as the second-in-command of Squall, I'm pretty much aware of what's going on... And... Well, I just came here to say: good luck!"

Seifer's eyes widened up for a moment. **How many more surprises is there to come...?**

"Uh... Thanks. I'll do my best..." He answered back, sort of a forced statement.

"Good then. I sure hope I'll see good results when the two of you return. Well, I gotta go... There are like tons of paperwork waiting for me..." With that, the brunette SeeD left and re-entered the Garden.

Just outside the Garden, as what Squall said earlier, was a large moving van parked in front. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine were uniforms so as not to be recognized.

"Well then, let's go..." Seifer said as he got in the van first. The others followed soon after. The vehicle soon kicked off its engine and headed towards the Balamb Station...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tick-tock... Tick-tock..._

Time runs one tick at time. It has been doing it since the beginning... And still doing it now... Time changes places, people, and almost everything...

It's only mere hours away till Seifer and Quistis will be left alone in the little hick town of Winhill... For once, could they have settled their differences and proceed with the mission effectively?

Maybe yes... Maybe no... Only Time knows...

_Tick-tock... Tick-tock..._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AUTHOR'S HERE AGAIN!**

Okaaayy... I know what you guys are thinking: _"Why didn't she continue up to the point they are going to live out their 'pretend' marriage...? I've been waiting for so damn long! "_

Ehehehehe... Yes, I apologize... You see I was going to continue up to that point... But, considering I have inserted the Trepies, I realized **this is goin' to be the longest chapter ever made in my writing experience**...

That was why I had to cliffhang here a bit... What's more? I'm still **waiting for new reviewers**... Not that, I'm bored with loyal reviewer... In fact, **I love all of them**! _(Thanks for waiting for this story...)_

Don't you guys worry... The next chapter's going to be uploaded soon... We had no classes in school lately because of the sports intramurals, the prom and well... yeah... the quiz bees...

And oh yeah... this late update is partly due to my **ever- annoying return of Writer's block**! If you want your voice to be heard, please do **give me a suggestion or two in your reviews**, kay?

That's about it! Thanks for reading...

**SAYONARA!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Chapter 6: That Long Trip to Winhill...**_

_**One of the strangest things can happen to you... Things that you never expected... Things that never, in your wildest dreams, cross your mind... Bizarre... Uncanny... Weird... Any thing that is unthinkable...**_

For Seifer Almasy, this **thought was never far off**... Imagine... Two months ago, the Knight had been fighting them... the SeeDs... Unconsciously following every order of the Future Sorcereress until she had no use for him any longer...

Two months later, Seifer is currently pitching a ride with those SeeDs... The jolly Selphie Tilmitt, the quiet Irvine Kinneas, the energetic Zell Dincht, and... The self-spoken Quistis Trepe...

Isn't it uncanny they were all in a moving van on their way to Balamb station...? It was hard for Seifer to believe it himself as well as Quistis, too... But the rest...? They carried on as if nothing had happened... As if they erased those Sorceress War memories and replaced them with their fond Childhood Orphanage ones...**Or what was left of it...**

The van wasn't actually a van... It was a truck... It was carrying like a giant box-like container with all of the appliances and furniture in it needed for Seifer and Quistis's use in their mission.

Driving behind the wheel was Zell. He was the one who volunteered to do it. Nowadays, he and the Library girl were going strong. He had long introduced her to his mother and family friends. It gives the impression that they were all happy because Zell and the library girl are, finally... happy together. Everything is going great in Zell's life...So great that he wouldn't mind an insult or two from Seifer. _(Hmph! That explains a lot...)_

Beside the driver was the most-awaited-to-admit-it pair, Selphie and Irvine... As usual, they are always tickling, laughing, telling jokes and all that. But well, they still both say... they are just _'best friends'... (Yeah Right...)_

And the ones left behind on the back passenger's seat were Seifer and Quistis. They did have quite a talk yesterday at the cafeteria but it was just for work. And here they are again... ignoring each other's eyes...

"Hey!" Zell caught their attention. "This ride'll take some time... Wanna hear some music?" He said, pointing to the sound system of the vehicle.

"No thanks, Zell. Here..."Irvine took out a guitar from its case that he had been holding on to. "This is better." He said as he strummed the strings and made the tones right.

"Hey, Seifer... Do you know a song or two? Let's jam!" Irvine said, as he was ready to play. But, the asked person just kept on staring on the window...

"What about you, Quisty?" Selphie asked.

"Um... you guys decide... I don't know much about music, remember?" She replied.

"Err... ok, then..." Irvine played a smooth tune upon which Selphie was squealing in delight! It can easily be concluded that Irvine was playing her favorite song...

Even while Irvine sang as Selphie and Zell joined him, the two blondes opted to stay quiet... **And I do mean... really quiet**.

After a few moments though, Irvine finished a fair number of songs. He returned the instrument back to his case. He figured that maybe a conversation will give the aura a little livelier...That usually works...

"So_... 'pretend marriage'_ aside, I heard you guys are spying on... uh... Well, I don't' remember exactly what it was..." The cowboy began... **on purpose...**

"The anonymous sender said it is some sort of a syndicate organization that pushes drugs, launders money, and exploits orphaned children. Using our undercover, we should be able to penetrate their base in Winhill. It appears that the sender might be one of the kids... And he/she's asking for help... So far, this person revealed only one base..." Seifer was the one who answered.

"But, it can also be the syndicates themselves who sent the message to trick us. That is why an undercover is a more acceptable procedure..." The blonde woman continued.

"Wow... Well... How are you gonna spy on them while trying to convince everyone you are _'happily married'_...?" Zell asked out of curiosity.

"Err... we haven't talked about it yet but... We'll think of something..." The blonde male quickly said, ignoring the topic ..._**again...**_

"Mmm... Well, do you have to pretend you guys have a job or something?" Selphie inquired next.

"We don't need to worry about that either. We're moving to an old abandoned PUB. They say there were ghosts in there... That's why the previous owner left. Well, whether there is a ghost or not, that seems to be the only available place."

"Geez, good luck!" Zell said.

What about you guys? Do you have a mission after taking us to Deling City?" Quistis asked suddenly.

"Kinda... Just the usual helping-Rinoa-and-her-faction-out again... It seems the Deling's new president is far worse than the last... Guess what? He's also Vinzer Deling's brother... Grimoire Deling..." Zell replied as he drove.

"Hmph! Think you can handle all that, huh, Chicken Wuss...?"Seifer muttered.

"Of course I can. The Garden's been like dedicated to help Timber regain their freedom... And stop calling me Chicken Wuss!"

"Yeah... Ok... Chicken wuss..." Seifer whispered but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, for the love of Hyne, Seifer... stop that freakin' loud mouth of yours!" Quistis suddenly exploded in everyone's surprise.

"OK... Whatever you say... Instructor..." Seifer said, adding a word that Quistis would forever condemn to hell... **especially if it came from Seifer...**

"One more of that word Almasy, I'm going to stuff this throw pillow in your mouth!!!"

"Oh... puh-lease, Instructor... Why in Hyne's name wou-"

Suddenly, the truck halted to a stop... Two people came out and entered the passenger's area. Both of them were trying to stop a raging woman trying to stuff a purple throw pillow into an already blue-skinned man as she was choking his neck with the other hand...

"It's because when I said I'll put this thing in your mouth, I WILL STUFF THIS PILLOW IN YOUR MOUTH!!!" Unlike Seifer whose is bluish purple by now, the other blonde had her face as red as a tomato...

"Dam – Instruc – ge – your – ha... off...me" That was all our poor Seifer could say... And based from the situation, the other people couldn't understand it...

"WHAT'S THAT!? I heard that word!!!"

"Quisty, please stop and look he's as blue as our uniform!" Selphie warned panickingly.

"WHY!? Did he ever stop!" The grip on his neck went a little stronger. "Grrr, I don't care if he's blue... or black... or purple ...or whatever! I just want to make him pay!!!"

**BEEEEEEEEEP!!!**

The loudest honk of the vehicle was the only thing that made everyone to stop from what they're doing _**including Quistis**_, giving time for Seifer to cough out the feathers of the pillow and return to his normal skin color...

"Guys... We have stopped in the middle of the road... If an officer happened to pass by and ask why the hell did I stop... Do you think he'll believe me if I told him that there's somebody trying to kill somebody and there was also another somebody trying to stop that somebody!!! And heck, I don't even understand what the hell am I saying either!?" A fuming Zell said... before that rare moment of silence...

And that stillness continued...

"OK... That's it! Quistis get in front with Selphie! I'll just to sit beside our bluish Seifer here and tryin to get him some oxygen..." Irvine said and finally after switching seats, there was calmness in the group.

About ten minutes later, both were still quiet. The windows were left open to keep our poor Seifer oxygenated. Irvine and Selphie were still talking to each other in a rather sweet way despite their new places. And Seifer was getting annoyed...

"Damn it! It's been like 15 minutes since we left and guess what? I had a free ticket to see Hyne!" Seifer said.

"Hmph!" Quistis snorted in response. "I don't think you'll meet up with him... Coz I'm pretty sure you are especially reserved for the burning depths of Helll!"

"Well then, it's no wonder you just earned a special slot of reservation in that place, as well... for trying to kill me with perfume-tasted pillows filled with feathers!!!" Seifer shot back

"I'm reserved for hell...? Heck! I gave the world justice!" Quistis retorted.

"Hey, cut the crap! I'm sick and tired of playing your referee!" Zell said.

"Well, who asked you to become our referee, chicken wuss!?" Seifer replied.

"For your info, I was the Chicken Wuss that saved you from the horrors of the feathers and the pillows! Show a little gratitude for Hyne's sake!" Zell fumed yet again.

"Ha! Over my dead decaying body!!!"

"Hey! SHUT UP!" A screechy voice from Selphie silenced all the blondes of the group. "Can't we be a little merrier...?"

"Well, let's think about that while waiting for our train..." Zell said, indicating that they have already arrived at the Balamb Town **without much delay** _(Except for one that is...)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ALL PASSENGERS BOUND TO DELING CITY FROM BALAMB TOWN, PLEASE STAND BY. IT WILL BE 1 HOUR, 35 MINUTES AND 24 SECONDS TILL BOARDING TIME. PLEASE WAIT FOR FURTHER ANNOUNCEMENT.

A robotic female voice was heard across the train station. Most passengers were exasperated as they have to wait for another hour for the trip...

As for our SeeD group _(And one SeeD Cadet)_, it was definitely alright. They had loaded up their stuff in the train. All they needed to do was to take a break from that tiring trip...

"Your freakin' hand marks are still on my neck, Istruc...Trepe!" A grouchy blonde muttered as they left the station.

"Really, that's good... So that it will scar you for all time" The blonde female muttered as she tried to suppress an evil smile.

"Damn y-"

"Quiet! You guys are attracting everybody's attention!" Zell stopped them again for the 2nd time around...

For once though, the two blondes kept their mouths shut who if you think logically are the oldest ones in the group and here they acted like children who just keep on quarreling and quarreling...

"I'm kinda hungry..." Selphie moaned as she rubbed her abdomen.

"Let's go to my house! I'm sure Ma has something for us..." Zell suggested and with that, they proceeded towards the Dinchts' humble residence.

It was, of course, Zell who knocked the door quite excitedly. It was the first time in a long time that he actually came home. He had been busy during those two months. Even if the tattooed blonde manages to give his mother a call, there is nothing better than to stuff your nose into the smell of your mother's home cooking.

Balamb Town was as ever peaceful as it has always been. The only time it had experienced such commotion was when two months prior, Galbadian soldiers infested the whole town searching for a woman called Ellone – a person whom they had never heard of...

And it was Mrs. Leah Dincht who kept her fellow neighbors sane from all the turmoil until they finally had some help. In fact, she was quite surprised to find out that it was Fuujin and Raijin, both Balamb Garden students, who led the unexpected search... But, Balamb people are known for their forgiving nature as they had let those two and Seifer fish by the docks as long as they can after the incident.

Two months... ? The heck with it... They still carried on as if nothing happened... much to Seifer's relief...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

A small door from underground type of home opened just a little.

"Oh, Zell! But you didn't call..." His mother was definitely tongue-tied.

"Just thought a simple surprise won't be that bad, Ma... May we come in?"

"Why, of course!" With that, she had fully opened the door and welcomed her unexpected guests.

As soon as the four entered, they were met with the sweet aroma of newly-cooked Balamb fish and several greetings from two children... **Very loud children...**

"Hey, wook... that guy has mawks on his neck!!!" A little girl spoke first, pointing her finger rather straightforwardly at Seifer – **an annoyed Seifer...** _(A very annoyed one at that...)_

"Ssshhh... That's Seifow..." An older boy whispered to his friend. "You don't wanna what know he's goin' too doo wit yoo..."

Even with all their **whispering and mispronounced words**, Seifer and the rest could still understand what they are saying. They have been through that stage after all, right? _(Ehihihi...)_

"Uhhh... Cole. It's also rude to say things in front of their faces..." Zell interrupted them in a way of sarcasm.

"Oh... Sowee..." The girl whose name was Ginger smiled sweetly in an apologetic tone...

"Children, your breakfast's at the living room. Zell and his friends will dine here!" Mrs. Dincht said as she was holding a tray...

_- Children? –_ Seifer raised an eyebrow but chose not to voice it out or something might happen again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But, Mistow Seifow... why do yoo haave a scar in yow face...? Her innocent voice was such a pain in Seifer's ears...

10 minutes after their little meal. Mrs. Dincht had allowed the group to stay while waiting for the remaining time to pass. For our poor Seifer, one hour and 25 minutes is a long time **especially when you're with kids...**

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell you? I _'tripped' and 'fell'_!!!" Seifer yelled rather rudely...

With that, the little girl had tears in her eyes... And she began to sniff... And she began to moan sobbingly...

Of course, our poor Seifer is a human being... He began to feel a little guilty...

Consciously and silently praying to Hyne that somehow Zell won't happen to pass by, Seifer went near the sobbing child and patted her on the shoulder...

"Hey kid, please don't cry... I just got a little grumpy, okay?"

_- Hmph! Not bad, Almasy... Not bad at all...-_ Seifer said to himself as means to encourage himself at the brink of his humiliation...

"But, yoo did not say sowee..." The girl was still tearing up. What this little girl didn't know was the fact that Seifer had never said sorry in his entire life. And it would hurt his pride... a little. _(A little?)_

"Errr...but..." Seifer said, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah...c'mon, Seifow... Say sowee..." A voice was heard from across the room. It was Zell. Judging from his smile, he had, in fact, seen what Seifer was trying to do.

_- Damn it! He saw it! I'm such a goner! -_ He muttered to himself. But as he looked up to the little girl who was already red in the face because of her crying, his guilt got the best of him.

"OK... I'm sorry... Ginger." He added the name **for sincerity's effect**. And the girl wiped off her tears and smiled sweetly. "But, next time, don't ask the same question, ok?"

The child sniffed but with a smile plastered on her face. "Awight... I pwomise..." She raised her right hand rather enthusiastically.

"Ginger... C'mon, Ma Dincht is going to take us by the docks today!" Her brother Cole said, distracting the little girl's attention.

"Yey! I'm going to the ow-cean! I'm going to the ow-cean!" She sang happily as she left Seifer alone in the room.

"Hey, great job..." Zell complimented._ (Or teased)_

"Whatever." The SeeD cadet shoved his way off the room.

"Hey, wait..." Zell followed, surprisingly serious. "I'm not kidding. You're the first person Ginger ever calmed down in just two seconds. Guess you have a thing for kids..."

The spiky-haired blonde left the room with a smile – **a sincere one at that.**

But Seifer merely rolled his eyes. He knew that Zell was making fun of him again. After all, HE was the one **making him cry back at their orphanage days**. How come he's good at not making them cry now...?

Since Ma Dincht decided to take the kids out, it was more logical to conclude that the SeeD group had already said their goodbyes and left for the train station even it was still an hour left before the train leaves.

And so, Irvine with Zell and Selphie took their time buying important items for their mission. Quistis and Seifer just joined them to have something to do.

"500 G for just one potion? You have got to be kidding me, Karla?" Zell exclaimed as the said Item Shop vendor announced the sudden change of price. Obviously, Zell knows everybody in the neighborhood.

"Sorry, Zell. I don't have any choice. My father had a stroke three days ago. I have to pay for the hospital bill. It's due in just two days."

Zell sighed. He looked hesitantly at his friends. They smiled and each took out their wallets. Every one gave Karla a handful of money.

"Uh-but..." Karla's eyes widened in surprise and in disbelief.

"Keep the change..." Zell said as he was carrying the plastic bag of their purchased items. The blonde vendor couldn't help but cry in gratitude.

"So, Seifer..." Zell began after they headed towards the train. "You gave Karla a 1000 value bill... That was way too generous..."

"She reminds me of someone." The 18 year old answered rather plainly and weirdly, in a serious manner.

"Who's that someone?" Quistis asked.

"None of your business." Seifer said rather rudely and quickened his pace to the train which was about to leave.

The rest of group halted in their tracks. What's this? Has Seifer Almasy has **turned to the old Squall Leonhart**? Or did someone just remind him of something?

"Well what do you know? Seifer's got a dark past hidden inside that heartless façade of his, eh?" Irvine said as the group still couldn't still comprehend what they have just witnessed. _(OK... Maybe that's just exaggeration... But you guys know what I mean...)_

Not long after they retreated to the station after a bit of shopping, they were on time to catch up with the train. And they had to face each other again. You know... Quistis and Seifer...

Since they are partners on one mission, they had to stay in one place... their own special SeeD room on board the train.

Nothing can be just worse than this...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their private SeeD lounge room was perfect. It had everything: a double size bed, a small coach with a side table on front, a mini fridge, a PC with free net connection, and a window with perfect view of under the Balamb Ocean. The floor was covered with a comfy creamy white carpet and the walls were made of wood – giving the room a hotel kind of look.

But the word _'comfortable'_ does not really describe the aura of the room right now as it is presently been inhabited by... Seifer and Quistis.

While Seifer helps himself making coffee, Quistis just quietly sits by the window as she sits by the in-built couches of the room. Both were not arguing or biting each other's heads for once...

The only thing is... It was too quiet... dead quiet...

And both didn't care... Each pretending that they had something to do... This was really obvious that they were faking it...

Silence is very annoying... For Seifer Almasy, it's the double.

_- Damn it! She's that stiff... Won't say a word, eh? –_

Seifer attempted to sort-of-purposely make the stirring of his spoon a little a noisy. That a little snide remark from the former instructor can liven up things a bit...

Soon enough, **a soft but screeching sound of metal clanging against chinaware** was heard. Since it was only noise heard, it was like a clanging of broken bells...

Quistis, of course, figured out Seifer's objective... And so, she tried to be the stiffest and the most silent person she can be... After all, she got lots of help from Squall...

_- Very amateurish, Seifer Almasy... Very amateurish... –_

Luckily, the blonde woman found some magazines placed on the couch where she was sitting. So, she picked one up and soon started reading it... while pretending not to hear anything at all...

Seifer gritted his teeth in annoyance. Apparently, the girl's playing fire with fire...

Since by that time, his coffee would have been thoroughly mixed and so he decided to finally have a sip... noisily...

**Slurp... Slurp...**

But Quistis still stayed firm and untouched...

**SLURP... SLURP...**

If Quistis wasn't such a very self-controlled person, she would've given in by now... But, she was known as the most level-headed person in Garden. Seifer chose to fight her in the wrong competition. Even so, he still proceeded to 'enjoy' his drink...

**SLURP... SLURP... SLURP... SLURP...**

"Whew..." HE **added for effect**. "It's hot..."

Quistis decided to **thump her feet** while reading the magazines. And since, the floor was sort of made of wood; the noise being produced was somehow tripled in Seifer's ear... And everything on top of a drawer, a table, or anything smooth was vibrating ... **making the noise louder... **

And boy... what a noise are they making...

"Hey, Trepe! You're like creating an earthquake in here!!! Could you freakin' quit with that _'refined'_ façade?" Seifer suddenly said rather sarcastically.

Quistis threw in a mocking laugh. "Oh really... As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who started this noise arena with your damn spoon!"

"Noise Arena!? Your thumping is more of a noise than mine!"

"At least, I'm not the one who gave in this battle that _'you'_ started!!!" She stood up in defense. Her voice was a little higher than usual.

"Haha... A battle, huh? Noise arena? I don't know what the hell you're talking about... You mean to say we were engaged in some sort of fight? Oh... really!?" Seifer said, using Quistis' own _'calmness'_ tactic with that **oh-so-familiar smile**...

"Why you..." She gritted her teeth as she went closer to strangle him when suddenly...

"Whoaaa... Stop it!" An all-too familiar voice suddenly barged in their door. It was, of course, their one and only referee, Zell Dincht.

He sighed frustratingly and looked at his other comrades, "See! I told you... If we didn't have come here, Seifer would have another **new** **birth mark** to complain about..."

The _'best friends'_ grinned sheepishly.

"Guys... what are you guys doing here...?" Quistis asked, finally calmed down...

"Oh that... Uh... You see our SeeD accommodation didn't have a free net connection computer so we decided to come here... Ehehe..." Selphie sweatdropped with a smile.

"That's all? Here... Help yourself... We weren't using it, anyw-"

"OK!!! Thanks, Quisty!" Quistis wasn't able to finish her sentence as her friend zoomed in to boot up the computer – **in a flash...**

"Mmm... Nice scent of the coffee, Seifer... Can you make me one, too?" Irvine asked, as he sat down to where the magazines were...

"Okay... Don't worry, I won't be using that _'damn spoon'_" He answered, making sure he saw **Quistis heard the last words... clearly...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trip took about 10 hours from Balamb Town to Deling City. Even with the **'noise battle'** that had occurred, the four people from Balamb Garden had a nice time in the train but a certain duo still hadn't warmed up as planned... **I mean expected...** _(Oops...)_

"Hey guys, do you think angelwing03 is Rinoa?" Selphie caught the attention of her fellows while chatting on the net.

"I guess so... but... isn't she supposed to be helping her fellow resistance members rather than chatting on the net?" Quistis asked.

"Let me ask..." Selphie said as she continued to type. After a few seconds, a new pop box appeared. "Hey, it is Rin! She's saying hello to everyone... And, oh yeah... they just finished a joint meeting with the Forest Hounds. Everyone's doing their thing before they carry out their plan."

"Uh... how many factions exactly are there in Timber?" Zell asked.

"Don't know... All I know is Rinoa's group mostly consists of teenagers like us..." Selphie asked as she continued to type...

"So, fill me in... How come another Deling became the president? I didn't hear any election that came up..." Seifer said.

"Let's just say Grimoire Deling is... the vice president of the Deling City? Since the president's dead thanks to Matron, he simply took the initiative to take over... And he's double ruthless than his brother... That's according to Rinoa, though...

"Has Pres. Laguna of Esthar tried to negotiate with him?" the blonde asked again.

"You could say he did that 5 times already together with the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. But even so... nothing."

"Don't worry, Seifer... If you make thru this undercover thing, you'll soon be joining us – kicking some Galbadian soldier butt..." Irvine said, raising his hand to the air.

"Speaking of Deling..." Quistis intervened as she pointed towards their window. It was Deling City Station... They had already arrived at their destination without knowing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PASSENGERS, WE HAVE ALREADY ARRIVED AT DELING CITY STATION AT EXACTLY 6 HOURS, 30 MINUTES AND 45 SECONDS IN THE EVENING. WE HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED YOUR TRIP. SEE YOU SOON...

That was the last thing the group heard as they finally left the station and into the moonlit Deling City. Its night life oriented people, its urbanized lifestyle and its hi-tech crazed society... All are completely diverse from the peaceful, harmonious lifestyle and the comforts of their home in Balamb. And going back in this decadent city brings back memories... **bad memories... **_(Hey, it's not a joke to see Squall being pierced with some kind of an ice spiky thing...)_

"OK. Quistis? Seifer? We are supposed to meet the Forest Owls' representative at the edge of the city at exactly 7:00. We have only a half hour to go so..." Selphie reminded everybody. The trip was fun but as they always say..._'going back to business'_.

"Been fun, guys... And Quistis...? Seifer? We won't be there to stop you so..." Zell reminded as well.

"Yeah well... We'll try to keep that in mind..." Seifer said. And as usual, both were silent as statues at each other.

"Hey, try to warm up... From here on, you're _'married'_, remember?" Irvine said as he and his two other comrades took in a local bus... leaving the two alone... **for good... **_(Well, not really for good...)_

"Here..."

Quistis felt a nudge from her right hand and she looked down. Seifer was handing a silver ring with a tiny diamond on top. After a few seconds, the blonde lady recalled that this was the ring she wore during their _'photo session'_ that took place a week prior.

Despite the minor outbursts and heated arguments that had transpired, **everything was going as they planned**. As soon as they arrive at Deling City, it would be the perfect time where they have to go on their undercover identities... finally as Mr. Seifer A. Branforde and Mrs. Quistis T. Branforde...

"Our luggage is expected to be in the Deling City Inn's care as well as our other items to be used in Winhill. We'll stay in the inn for the night as planned." Seifer stated.

"Uhh... Seifer?"

"What?"

"Are we going to sleep in the same room?"

Seifer looked at Quistis very dumbfounded. "Yes..."

"Oh...OK!" Quistis immediately pulled a _'cheerful'_ face that Selphie used to do. But, of course, Seifer knows better than that.

They arrived at the inn after riding a bus. Both went straight to the cashier's desk. A petite brown haired girl looked up and greeted them in.

"Good evening. How can I help you?"

"Uhh... I believe you guys have a reservation for a Mr. and Mrs. Branforde. And we have a reserved storage for our items that we put during our train trip from Balamb." And so, Mr. Branforde took a reservation slip from his wallet. Quistis couldn't help but notice that her partner already had everything in order.

"Just a moment, sir." The cashier then took the slip and typed its serial number into the computer. After a few moments, the girl smiled and revealed a key for the suite room no. 18.

"This is your room key for the night, sir, and ma'am. You may claim your luggage when they have arrived tomorrow morning. Please enjoy your stay."

"Will do..." Seifer said... and that had a lot of meaning in it...

"Seifer..." His blonde partner whispered.

"Hm?"

"How much are a suite room for two and a reserved storage for luggage from the train? I mean... That costs about double the salary of SeeD Rank A..." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's the swell thing about being a SeeD... It's always free..." And Seifer had the biggest grin Quistis has ever seen. _(Hmm... I wonder what he really meant by that...)_

Not long after that, they have already arrived at Suite Room no. 18. Much like their SeeD Lounge Room from the train, it pretty much has everything: bed, furniture, TV, fridge etc.

"Uhh... Quistis?" Seifer spoke up.

"Yes?"

"You can sleep in the bed. I'm fine with the couch. This is a Suite room so I'm pretty sure it is comfortable enough." He said as he sat at a red couch that he was pertaining to.

The SeeD had to blink her eyes repeatedly after that. Is she still in the train dreaming or **Seifer was that courteous**...? Either way was simply impossible... And for one thing, **did she just hear him call her by her first name...? **_('There can be miracles when you believe...') _

"Thanks for the offer, Seifer. But this is an inn, remember? There are several surveillance cameras hidden in this room. If we don't show them any intimate action, they might suspect we are using a fake name or something..." She explained.

_- Well, Branforde's a fake name... Duh! –_ She mentally scolded herself.

"Oh... I see..." It's easy to tell that both weren't happy to what they just got themselves into. No matter how much they avoid it... It's already getting into their nerves...

But Life has always been unfair... Two months ago was one good example, right...?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just like the previous night, our poor Seifer Almasy couldn't sleep. Not only it was because the next day will be his first real mission, but it was also because beside him was a woman sleeping behind him... And he swears if the Trepies ever find out, he knew he's d really never make it to SeeD by then.

He didn't want to toss and turn. He might wake up the sleeping beauty... And speaking of beauty...

His eyes suddenly became glued to her peaceful and calmed state. She was no longer that uptight woman, no longer that woman who thinks she's tough and when she says it is business, she does mean business...

**She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.**

_- For the love of Hyne...! Wha the freaking hell's wrong with me!?-_ He tried to shut his eyes again as tight and as closed as he possibly again. That, of course, never achieved anything.

Then, a series of flashbacks entered this young man's mind... But he couldn't tell if it was really a lost memory or... a dream...

"_S-Seifer...?" Her small voice was almost never due to the rumbling thunder. It was such a strong storm during the night._

"_What...?" He opened his eyes, definitely peeved. _

"_C-Can I s-sleep w-with you...?" She was trembling in fear._

"_Why...?"_

"_B-Because... I...I-" The trembling girl was tongue-tied. Nevertheless, she had to tell it before... _

_BOOM... PAK!_

_Then a loud clap of thunder echoed thru the raging storm... Making the already scared 4 year old girl even more terrified..._

"_Aaahh...!" The poor child was screaming in terror._

"_S-ssh... Quiet, Quisty... You'll wake up everybody!" The boy had an alarmed look on his face._

"_B-But... I-I'm scared..." _

"_Don't worry... I'll protect you..." The boy said as he moved to the other side of his bed. The scared child did not need to think twice... She leaped on the bed._

_Minutes later..._

"_Seifer... can we do this every night...? So that you'll protect me..." The girl talked again but was no longer afraid._

"_Sure... every night..." Came the reply... _

_With that said, the girl had finally fallen asleep peacefully... The boy smiled a real smile – the first sincere one he had in years..._

_**Because she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen...**_

He shook his head into reality... What was that? A dream... He rolled his eyes... He should really get some sleep...

And not long after that... he did so...

_**One of the strangest things can happen to you... Things that you never expected... Things that never, in your wildest dreams, cross your mind... Bizarre... Uncanny... Weird... Any thing that is unthinkable...**_

_**For Seifer Almasy, this thought was never far off... **_

_**After all, it happened before... He just barely remembers it...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AUTHOR'S BACK & FREE!!!**

Yeah well... To those who want to kill me for not updating any sooner, please do it now. The only thing is... If you do kill me... Who's goin' to update this story...? Ehehe...

Joking aside, I'm pretty happy you still wait for this story till the end of time... It was great that it reached at about 1000+ hits... but... HOW come I only have 28 REVIEWS?

Well, well, well... I said a **like or hate-it-review** would have sufficed...

For those who had loyally reviewed from the very beginning, thank you so much. Did improve my writing so far? Were the characters a little OOC or major OOC?

As usual, thank you all for reading and...

**SAYONARA!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them_

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Chapter 7: We're Married... Really...**_

Even if his eyes were still closed, Seifer was fully aware that he was already awake. There was something on him that was warm and comfortable. Well, of course, he was still in bed and he didn't want to get up... But there was something else...

He gradually opened them, blinking at the sudden entrance of light from the windows. He began to look around his surroundings. So far, nothing really changed.

Except for one thing... The warm feeling he felt awhile was still intact... What was it you ask?

It was Quistis Trepe... hugging Seifer while asleep... _(Yes, you read it right... She was hugging him... without knowing it...)_

_- Oh damn... By this time, those freaking Trepies would resent me for life... and the next generation... Yeah... I know that's exaggeration but what are the odds...? Life's been unfair for me, lately... –_

The blonde SeeD cadet took a deep breath – the deepest one he had ever done all his life... It was like 6:00 in the morning. They should be up by now and doing all these morning rituals... But how could he do that when someone was still asleep and she was really hugging him tightly... _(Hmm... I wonder what she's dreaming, eh? Ehehehehe...)_

_-Man, I was pretty sure we were sleeping at the very opposite sides of the bed... How come I'm facing the other side... with her arms around me...!? –_

Then suddenly, **as if to answer his question**, a small but obscure flashback crossed his mind...

- - -

_S-Seifer..._

_**What...?**_

_C-can I s-sleep w-with you...?_

_**Why!?**_

_B-because...I-I..._

**BOOM... PAK!**

_Aaahh!!!_

_**S-ssh... Quiet, Quisty... You'll wake up everybody**_!

_B-But...I-I'm scared..._

_**Don't worry... I'll protect you...**_

_Seifer... can we do this every night...? So that you'll protect me... _

_**Sure... every night...**_

_- - -_

"Seifer... what the-?"

Her astonished voice interrupted the reminiscing lad's line of flashbacks...

"Why the hell are my arms around you...?" She demanded an answer.

Normally, Seifer would have thought of something that fast. But his eyes were still staring at the woman he had always perceived **as someone whom he'll never get along with**. Why?

The young man had never seen her like this. She had a fresh face and had long strawberry blonde hair that grew down to her waist during the past two months, albeit her shorter strands stayed the way as it was cut by Rinoa during the 'photo session'.

Whether she had make-up or not... Even if she didn't clip her hair up or not... She would still look ... beautiful... Was it because of her eyes?

"Uh...Hello? Earth to Seifer Almasy?" Her voice interrupted his line of thoughts for the second time.

"Hey, answer the question yourself... All I did was fall asleep and wake up..." Seifer said. Seeing that her hands no longer are around him, he got up from bed.

Quistis sighed. No use getting into useless arguments anymore. This is a real mission... Even for Seifer... "So what's time is it?"

"It's 6 in the morning." The lad answered as he looked at his wristwatch that he place on a drawer before going to sleep. "You go on ahead with your morning rituals while I call the Commander about our status... as he ordered to..."

Quistis had to lift an eyebrow. "Oh... So you're OK with Squall being above you and all?"

Seifer snorted. "For now..." _(That had a LOT of meaning in to that, kay?)_

"Well... that is... If you pass... this time..." Quistis said one last sarcastic remark before going to the bathroom.

"Oh yes I will..." Seifer shot back as he dialed the number on the phone of their room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello... Squall Leonhart speaking..."

"Damn... You sound different in the phone..."

"You don't sound any better as well... Seifer! Let's get to..."

"Business... I know..." Seifer sighed. How did Rinoa get this person to warm up to her? Well,** life is still full of mysteries**, as they say...

"OK... Let's see... We arrived at Deling at exactly 6:30 in the evening. Irvine and company set off for their mission ten minutes later. Quistis and I decided to stay in the inn for the night." The SeeD cadet began reporting rather seriously.

"You BOTH decided...?" Squall had to ask. That last statement was one to cause raising an eyebrow or two...

"Well... That's what we planned during our discussion back at the Cafeteria?" Seifer didn't know what to answer.

"I see... So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, get ready to go out and set for Winhill..." Seifer answered **somewhat** excitedly.

"You seem ecstatic nowadays..." A **sly comment** was said.

"Well, it's still early in the morning... What could possibly ruin this 'good' mood?" The SeeD cadet asked from the other side of the line.

"OK... Don't get mad at me... but..."

Seifer had to clean his ears right off that moment. Did Squall just sound like he had done **a HUGE mistake**...? But come to think of it, Squall had never confessed anything all his life. _(In Seifer's point of view, that is...)_

"But...? What...?"

"Well, you see... As you have requested for this mission, you needed a pick-up truck or just a vehicle suitable to carry both you and your belongings needed for your temporary residence..." The Commander began.

"Yeah... And..." Seifer didn't know where the loner boy was going to... but he didn't like it...

"Let's just say..." There was a long pause... "There is no vehicle waiting for you..."

"No vehicle... Oh I s- WHAT!?" Indeed, the good mood was ruined...

"Okay... calm down, Seifer Almasy... Now's not the perfect time to panic..."

"What the hell are you saying? It's the PERFECT time to panic! Do you think it's nice to see us carrying our luggage plus furniture plus electronics... and ourselves... all the way to Winhill!?"

"Well, just thought of warning you beforehand..." Squall replied in a sarcastic manner; albeit his tone was as monotonous as always.

"Yeah right! Thanks for your concern, Commander... But I don't think it helps... Not one bit!"

"Seifer... I'm sorry this piece of news isn't what you call 'nice'. But it's better than you knew before finding out the hard way..." Squall said.

There was a pause in that conversation. For once though, Seifer had to admit that the Commander was right; although, he couldn't say it outright...

Seifer sighed for the second time that day. "OK... We'll just a rent a vehicle or something... There's a renting place in the city, right?"

"Yes..."

"OK, that's all I need to hear... Bye..." With that said, the SeeD cadet had hung up the phone.

"OK... From what I'm seeing now, something's not so good..."

Seifer turned to see Quistis already bathed and dressed up for the day though her hair was still wrapped up in a towel.

"Yeah... it didn't sound good... Let's just say we don't have any vehicle to take us to Winhill..." The young man forced in a smile.

"What...!? Then, how can we..."

"We'll rent a vehicle... Then we'll pay as soon after we can..." Seifer quickly suggested.

"OK... Well, your turn to use the bathroom then..." Quistis said, still shocked at Seifer's sudden cool headedness despite the fact he was quite the opposite while talking to Squall...

"Thank you..." And so, the blonde male stood up...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa... Pretty lady... Wanna have some fun..." A voice whistled was heard as Quistis and Seifer walked all their way through the city by foot to the rent-a-car place.

"Hey, blondie... Nice!" Catcalls, whistles and comments were all what the two can hear. It was annoying, of course... But, hey, it's **the 'perfect' time to keep your cool...**

Well, how could they? Quistis was wearing a completely different style than the usual. A hot pink off shoulders top, a red skirt that reached only to her just above her knees and a black heels is just the right thing to get the hormones reacting. And not mention the blonde woman had her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual clipping.

Even with slight changes, Quistis turned from an uptight instructor to a male magnet... even Seifer couldn't believe he was walking with her.

He himself was only wearing only a gray shirt and jeans. That way... Nobody will ever realize that **he was the guy waving around with a gunblade** hanging around his shoulder during the Sorceress's Welcome Ceremony.

Even so, here they were... Everywhere they walked, they get attention... especially the males. And Quistis was just using the **very itty-bitty last of her self control**.

As they turned around corner, they passed by a man with same build and height as Seifer but with darker hair. Although Quistis wasn't paying attention to this person, her trained eyes noticed that he was looking at them... pretty intensely...

"Yoo-hoo... Pretty face! Who's that with ya, huh? Your trying-hard suitor!!! Hahahahaha...!" Suddenly, this guy gave them worst thing that can put Seifer out of his sanity. And he actually had the guts to laugh...

And that was the last straw...

"Hey you..." Seifer pointed his finger to the person who had last spoken. Apparently, he was somewhat the same age as Seifer and Quistis.

"What!?" The person shot back...

Seifer suddenly took Quistis's right hand and lifted it up. "Do you see this!?"

True enough, the rude guy saw a silver ring on the girl's ring finger. Instinctively, he looked at the Seifer's and saw the exact same ring...

"Do you know what two rings mean, huh!?" Seifer said and was kind of enraged.

"Uh... Married?" Came the sarcastic reply.

"So if you still have one sole purpose in your life for this world to see... Then butt off my wife!!!"

Quistis gasped mentally... **Did Seifer just call her...his wife...?**

She shook her head lightly... Of course, he had to say that. It is part of their mission to tell the whole world that they were married.

But still... In the back of her mind, she keeps noticing... the way he said it... He was damn **serious**... It was like **for real**...

"Gimme a freakin' break!!! You guys are way too young to be married!"

"Excuse me..." Quistis finally decided to play her part... "We are both 18 years old. It's legal!

"Oh you mean... You guys waited till you're 18? Just to get married!?"

"Well, obviously, yes... We have been waiting for so damn long for that moment where we'll finally be one!!!" She replied back.

Now it was Seifer's turn to be surprised. Sure common sense tells him that it's just acting but... Well, it sounded all too real.

"Yeah right..." Still the man was still messing them around. "That's what you guys say... but what happens when you guys are on the real thing... You get too many children you can't handle... The father leaves the mother alone... Boohoo..."

Without warning, Seifer grabbed the rude man's collar and pushed him to the nearby post. His eyes burning with rage...

"You're wrong!!! I don't care if it's... 10... Or 20 children!!! Even if I have to work till I drop dead!!! Because I don't wanna be that father that walks away!!!"

With that said, a moment of silence and tension ensued...

The rude man grunted in annoyance. "Big words coming from a small guy like you, eh...? Time will tell..." And for once, this man left the two alone...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quistis looked at Seifer as they continued to walk again to the renting place. She never saw this side of him...

_I don't care if it's... 10...or 20 children!!! Even if I have to work till I drop dead!!! Because I don't wanna be that father that walks away!!!_

His words were still stuck in her head. She can't seem to get it out. Furthermore, the young man opted to stay quiet after the sudden outburst... It was as if he kind of remembered something... Something he didn't want to...

Seeing that things aren't want you call... 'Happy', Quistis just merely followed her 'husband' quietly to their destination.

Fortunately, the renting place was not that far off. And for Seifer, it was straight back-to-business...

As they both entered inside, things were pretty busy. The cars and other vehicles come and go... Some were being fixed and others were being broken apart...

Amidst the commotion, there was one person who kept calm and serene... He was seen holding a clipboard in his left arm, a bleeper clipped on his belt, and a lot of the workers of the place seem to be polite and casual towards him. It was safe to conclude that he was the person-in-charge.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. This... is some kind of an emergency..." He proceeded directly towards this person.

"Aaahh... We have kid in here, huh?" The person said in reply and noticed Quistis from behind. "What? You need to get this girl out on a date or something?"

The young man rolled his eyes but still kept the unaffected face. "Uh, sir... She's my wife."

With those words, the person looking at his clipboard for once and stared at Seifer... dumbfounded.

"Oh, really..." The man sighed. "The name's Jim. As you can see, I run the place... And well, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, you see... We already had a vehicle reserved to take us and our luggage to Winhill. But it turns out..."

"The vehicle didn't show up, huh?" The man-in-charge said to save time. He looked at the couple skeptically... and somewhat, suspiciously...

"Is there a problem, sir!?" Seifer asked as a bad feeling gripped his insides.

And he just had to let it out...

"Are you two really married? Or some teenagers trying to elope out of the city...?"

Quistis muffled a gasp as her eyes were wide open. Not that she was shocked that their wedding rings did not convince the suspicious guy... It was because she was **just accused of eloping** with... of all people...Seifer...

_- Geez... I knew pretending to be married wasn't a good idea... –_ She mumbled to herself as she can see Seifer merely trying to laugh off at what Jim had said. But she knew deep inside, he's muttering about the image of teenagers these days.

"Well, sir... We know we look too young to get married. But...we really are married... See?" The blonde SeeD cadet lifted his right to show the ring.

"OK...OK... I'm just kiddin' ya..." He smiled sheepishly while rubbing his head. "So... Basically, you need a huge car, eh? Let's see..."

The man, who was supposedly in his twenties or so, excused himself to look for the said vehicle, leaving the supposedly married couple **alone again**, which by that time, they had been probably been used to it.

Seifer approached Quistis and both sighed.

"Okay... Once we get a car... Everything's gonna be fine." Seifer reassured her. "Are you alright?"

Quistis nodded. "Yeah, yeah... Just sick of all the comments about us... Let's see... Oh yeah! One, you're my trying-hard suitor... Two, someone said we're goin' to have children we can't handle... And three, we have just been accused of eloping..."

Seifer could only smile in an awkward manner. Once they get to Winhill, they are bound to have comments like that and are way worse. "Well, this is like part of the package? Ehehehehe..."

Surprisingly, Quistis laughed also which Seifer hadn't expected. For one thing, he has never seen her smile or laugh at anything he says. And she was **undeniably breathtaking**...

_- Wait... What the hell is wrong with me...? OK... Seifer Almasy! Focus! Focus on the mission, Almasy...- _

"Uh, Seifer...?"

"Hm?"

"Are you OK...? You were clenching your fist back there?" Quistis asked, puzzled.

"Huh? Uh... nothing! Nothing, really..." The young man suddenly his hands at his back like a guilty child trying to hide his stolen lollipop.

"Yeah... it really was nothing..." Another voice interrupted. It was Jim with a very sorry look on his face.

Both blondes turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"Well, sorry to say... There are no pick-up trucks or any vehicle suitable to carry anything. Everything's being used."

"What? But sir, we need to get to Winhill now!" Seifer explained.

"Well... Why don't you ask Gylan Ronner for some help? He rented a pick-up truck recently. He lives in Winhill, you know. I don't think he needs to store something in the car so I guess may you can ask help him from him."

"Thanks." Seifer said gratefully.

"Well, I heard he's still staying at the inn with a friend of his. That's pretty much it... Sorry for the inconvenience." The middle-aged manager apologized.

"No problem... Thanks." With that, both Seifer and Quistis left for the inn again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh, excuse me... Is the name Gylan Ronner still checked in this inn?" Quistis asked the cashier as soon as they had arrived back at the city inn.

"Just a moment please..." The cashier typed for a moment in her computer and waited. "Yes, he is still here, ma'am. In fact, he's downstairs at the PUB with his companion. He is in table no. 5."

"Thank you..." Quistis nodded and approached Seifer with the new info.

Without further delays, both Seifer and Quistis rushed downstairs. The place had soft lounge music which gave a calm and peaceful music. But even so, there were a lot of people in the bar. All were talking and chatting. It was hard to get to see if 'somebody knows Gylan Ronner' in this place.

Furthermore, all the tables were already used, even the chairs from the counter.

"Uh, miss..." A voice called Quistis. "You can sit here with your companion with us. All the seats have apparently been taken."

Both blondes turned to see a man supposedly in his early forties. He had long dark tied in a ponytail. His eyes were like blue chisels of ice. He was wearing a black underneath a checkered long sleeves polo shirt, blue denim pants, and boots.

"Uh, thank you..." Quistis said but had to stop when she saw who the kind man was with.

"It's- It's YOU!!!"

The serenity of the bar was suddenly destroyed as two males pointed at each other rather immaturely humiliating the people with them. But who cares? Seifer was pointing at the man who called him a 'trying-hard suitor' just a while ago...

"Ow...! Gylan, what was that for!?" This man yelped in pain as his older companion hit him in the head all of a sudden.

"Quiet, Zen! We are in a public place if you hadn't realized yet." The middle-aged man said in a grumpy manner, obviously tired of his companion's noisy antics.

Both Quistis and Seifer livened up as soon as they heard the old man's name, though.

"Uh... Mr. Gylan Ronner, right?" The SeeD cadet began.

"Please call me Gylan. What can I do for you?"

Seifer gave Quistis a brief glance before letting out a sigh.

"OK... Well, you see it's kind of a long story..."

Another long alibi, indeed...

"You both are married!? B-but you guys are so-"

"Young! We know, sir... We already had enough remark from your friend last time." Seifer countered in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmph..." The so-called Zen Miller harrumphed. "And proud of it... Ow!" But he earned another hit on the head. Still, the Gylan Ronner looked a little concerned.

"Well, I see you are 18. But... how long have you known each other!?"

"What!?" Both blondes remarked.

"Just answer the damn question!" Zen exclaimed.

"We have known each all our lives since we were like... 4 years old... or even younger than that!" It was Quistis's turn to explain. _(Hey, she is telling the truth... She doesn't remember most of it...)_

"Whoa... That's heavy. What's this? Some kind of arranged marriage?" Sarcasm was at play here.

"NO!" Both blondes said at the said time. They were completely annoyed. It was like quarrelling pointless arguments to another Seifer. But in a way, he talks like Zell. _(Get it? Zen... Zell?) _

"How long have you been married?" Asked the still concerned man.

"Uh, well... we got married about a week ago." Seifer suddenly answered without thinking. But thinking over it logically, their pictures were taken about a week ago so it really looked like that way.

"Oh great... We're having a couple who just got back from their honeymoon." Another sarcasm from Zen's courtesy. This time though, both blondes chose to ignore this guy as he is actually left out from the conversation.

"Why move to Winhill?" Came another question.

"Winhill's like our dream home, sir..." Now, it was Quistis to answer without thinking. But that was a suitable answer, though.

"Hmm..." The old man went deep in thought. "Where are you going to stay?"

"Well, we planned to move in the PUB since... it's the only vacant place." Seifer answered. Then suddenly, the left- out guy started laughing again.

"Well good luck sleeping at the PUB... the ghost of Raine Loire dwells there. Beware! Bewa-... Ow!!! Gylan!" Yet another hit on the head was received.

"Zen... Would you shut up for a while!? I'm a little concerned for these kids. Our town has a 'little thing' with newcomers. I'm worried that they might not last about a week because they're just newlyweds... And here all you care about is the ghost that does not even exist!!!"

That was quite enough for the 'Seifer clone' to shut himself off. Nevertheless, both Quistis and Seifer are determined to be on their way to Winhill after this conversation is finished.

"Sir..." Seifer began. "Uh... Gylan, we know it's difficult. We know that it's... tough being your town. But we're prepared to handle it... We've gone through a lot. All we need... is an opportunity to prove it!"

And that was also quite enough for the rest to stare at him in...Well... awe with Zen having his mouth agape_ (in a sarcastic manner again)_. I mean, really. Never had Quistis heard him say **something dramatic and sincere at the same time. **

Gylan sighed. "Hmm... I'll think about it. Anyways, all you need is space from my rented truck, right?"

Both blondes nodded hopefully.

"OK... I'll tell you when I tell you..." With that, he stood up and left the bar.

"Umm... Zen?" Seifer spoke. "Not so much bothering with private matters but what's up with him...?"

"Well, Gylan's just a kind-hearted man at all... well, has bad temper though but... it's just that the last person in Winhill that was not a native...he..." Zen surprisingly grew serious.

"What... what happened?" Seifer asked.

"Nah... I'm just kidding..." His face suddenly lit up and the **goofy face reappeared again much to the blondes' chagrin**. "Besides... I'm pretty sure Gylan won't let you guys pitch in for the ride. Winhill natives don't trust strangers..."

Seifer rolled his eyes. Quistis mentally had a laugh of that. It was like **seeing herself in a male version**.

"Oh yeah..." Zen added as stood up from the table. "I have known this guy all my life, too. I'm sure he won't let you guys in.

With that said, he left.

_- We'll see... –_ Seifer said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT!? You are letting them in!?" Zen said quite loudly with his eyes wide open as well was his mouth.

"Does this seem look like I'm helping getting their luggage in the truck?" The old man said as a matter-of-factly as he put the last bag at the back of his vehicle.

"B-but... Are you sure you're Gylan Ronner? You never let outsiders in the town before now you're-"

"They're not outsiders anymore, Zenny-boy. They're now our new neighbors." Gylan said. "We should change the way Winhill sees others. This is a good start. So, Zenny-boy... If you don't mind... get in the car!"

Grunting, the young man went in as did the rest. As he sat in the front passenger seat, Zen could see a smirking Seifer from the side mirror. And all he could do was **mutter something about blondes and racism**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was quite a long trip from that point on as they have been riding on the car for the past three hours. At this juncture, Quistis was really getting sleepy. The conversation between the males was quite boring as most it were word battles between Seifer and Zen. And for a time, Seifer chose to stay out of the pointless argument as he himself also felt a little sleepy.

And before he knew it, he felt something fell to his left shoulder. It was not hard but it was pretty noticeable. At first, Seifer didn't care but as he somehow heard breathing... And that's where he was starting to feel a little shaky.

Instinctively, he looked over his shoulder. And well, he was right...

It was Quistis asleep on his shoulder. She must have really been tired. Normally, he would have reacted rather violently but knowing that there were two unsuspecting guys in the front seat who could kick them out the vehicle if they ever find out, he just let it be. After all, she was **so beautiful when asleep**...

_- What the... OK! Seifer Almasy... Your mind's gone astray again. Focus on the mission!!! Focus! Focus...-_

Without thinking, Seifer placed his head over hers and fell asleep. For a guy who had done all the explaining, the talking, and the arguing, he deserves a rest... with a beautiful wife by his side.

Meanwhile, Zen could see the couple cuddled together and rolled his eyes.

"Grow up... Zen" Gylan commented. "You're just jealous he's got a girl... you don't!!!"

"Shut up!"

The old man laughed as he drove the car in the sandy deserts of Galbadia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello? Squall Leonhart speaking." His voice was calm and serious as usual. But after knowing who the speaker from the other line was, his features surprisingly softened.

"Oh... Hello, Rin... How are you? Did something happen? Are you hurt somewhere?"

From all that panic-struck questions, all he received were **a bunch of giggles and muffled laughs**.

"Squall... Would you stop that? You sound funny when you're scared, though..." The all-too familiar voice reached her beloved's ears.

"Yeah, but seriously, are you-"

"I'm perfectly fine... Squall. I just called to tell you... The operation was a success!!!" He could practically her other comrades cheering from the background.

"Uh, congratulation, I guess."

"And yeah... I also called to tell you that, uh... Thanks for lending us the pick-up truck... And yes, I'm aware that was supposed to be Seifer's but..."

"If only I didn't give in to your heartfelt pleas..." Squall said playfully in a sarcastic way.

"Hey... Doing that kind of makes Seifer to learn how to cope up with unexpected turnouts... Oh yeah! How did he react?"

"Let's just say... it was not really good. But he calmed down a bit after that, though. Said he was just to find a car in the renting place."

"See? It didn't turn out that bad..."

"But if he finds out that I gave you the pick-up truck... he'll kill me for sure!!!"

"Ehehe... Don't worry. My lips are sealed..."

"I just sure hope he won't be suspecting anything..." He said with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seifer suddenly opened his eyes. He realized that Quistis was still asleep on his shoulder. It didn't dawn to him to how come he had woken up sooner.

**Was somebody talking about him somewhere? **

**Oh well...**

**Better sleep again...**

**Because it's actually fun to fall asleep with someone...**

And by that time, Seifer hadn't had anytime to mutter 'focus' in his head. He had fallen asleep again.

**If you were in the truck right now, you'd think...**

**They are a married couple... really...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

AUTHOR MISSES YOU ALL!!!

Hiya... Another late update, I know... I kinda spend more time reading fics more rather than writing, you see. I'm pretty much aware that getting to Winhill's too long so... I just made them to 'pretend to be married' in Deling City instead...

See ya in the next chapter... Please review...

**SAYONARA!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

_**SPECIAL NOTE:**_

_It has come to my attention about my excessive use of the three dots at the end every sentence. Actually, if you guys hadn't realized it yet, it is my way of emitting a pause… for you know… dramatic purposes or something like that…_

_Just please bear with it… (See? I'm doing it again…) _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Chapter 8: The Longest Car Trip of Their Life **_

"_Hey Quisty!!!" She can hear his voice amidst the roaring sound of the waves. "Hey Quisty, what are you staring at…?"_

_Indeed, she was staring at the ocean…a humongous body of water that separated them from the outside world. Oh how she craves to go there… Oh how she wanted to savor the feeling of having a family… __If only she had powers that can conquer the oceans… could she find her family at last?_

"_Hey, Quisty! Don't get to close to the waves! Matron said there's a storm coming up…"_

_Still, the girl didn't listen… She was too engrossed in her fantasies, too absorbed in her own dreams to be even frightened by just a storm…_

"_Hey Quisty… If you won't come home now… the lightning might strike you…" He said in playful yet scary tone as he ran… pretending to leave her alone…_

_Her thoughts snapped. She whined terrifyingly… "Seiiifffer… Wait!!! Don't leave me…"_

_The boy grinned. This plan always works. Well, he didn't want to admit he was worried that she might be engulfed by the waves. After all, there was really no storm…_

_As she raced towards him, she could feel the air blow against her hair… She could see her vision go up and down from her running. The boy was patiently waiting for her… He was waiting…Always…_

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

Then everything went black. All she could hear was a motor running. That didn't make sense. She knew she was by an ocean.She could feel the vehicle she was in bumping up and down as it moved. She knew by then that was why she suddenly had woken up… But why won't she get up from where she is…? What is this **soft thing** under her head? Well, whatever it is… It feels really nice…

All of a sudden, her eyes widened as she realized what her head was lying on to…

She was right. It **was Seifer's** left shoulder.

"U-Uh…" It was not normal for her to be tongue-tied. Well, she is Quistis Trepe for crying out loud. Yet, she can't utter a single word… to Seifer Almasy.

Seifer, having misunderstood that Quistis's silence mean she was waiting for him to say something, found him self speaking. "Well, 'bout time, you woke up…"

"How long was I asleep…?" She managed to ask.

Seifer shrugged in reply. "Not sure… I drowsed off right after you slept on my shoulder…."

Quistis really needed to lift an eyebrow. She accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder without knowing and he didn't even react? Well, maybe he did but he'd supposedly wake her up or shift her head to a different place.

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" The blonde lady then turned her head to Zen.

_- Oh yeah… I'm Mrs. Branforde right now. If he felt a little awkward that his wife just 'naturally' would sleep on his shoulder, they would have already kicked us out of the truck by now… -_

She sighed and looked at the window beside her. But what's there to look? It was just a bare desert… All you could see was the blue sky, the majestic land formations and sand… lots of sand.

Quistis, as a SeeD, had always been familiar with the Galbadia continent. After all, her first three years as a SeeD Cadet were spent in G-Garden. And when she became a SeeD, most missions led her to the Galbadian capital or Dollet.

Two months prior, she was able to revisit them since she has been demoted from SeeD instructor to a regular SeeD. And here she was again… to another mission in Galbadia.

"You had a fine rest, Mrs. Branforde?" Always the most courteous man and probably the only one in the world, Gylan Ronner had not only given them a free ride to Winhill but also took a sort-of-like a parenting approach ever since they first met the guy.

"Of course, Gylan. I'm fine. "She replied.

"Hey, Quistis! How can you stand your husband's snoring? He sounds like a pig!" Zen said followed by a roar of laughter.

And then there's **the polar opposite**. Well, there's always a balance in everything… You know the drill: ups and downs, the good and the bad, yin and yang… _(OK… I should stop. There's too many, you know)_ Well, the point is Zen has been nothing to them but rude – most especially to Seifer.

"Zen Miller… For your information, I do not snore… ever!!!" Seifer defended. Quistis couldn't figure out if he was denying or not. But from the looks of it, he never did. After all, she ended up hugging him during their stay at the Deling Inn. She shook her head lightly. She really had to shut her mind off of it. And just a while ago, she felt so comfortable sleeping on his shoulder. She doesn't seem to understand… But it felt so… **natural for her to do that… **

Why…?

"Hey, you OK…? You're spacing out…" She heard him whisper.

She snapped from her thoughts. Wait… Why is it she had a **feeling of déjà vu** or something…?

"I'm fine..."

"Hey Quistis… How did you two exactly meet? You said you guys known each other since you were kids, right?"

Oh, now Zen wanted to talk? He could be a little weird sometimes… like Seifer.

"Yeah… Although, I don't recall much of it coz we're kind of like 4 years old or something…" She answered not knowing what to really answer. She turned to Seifer to see if she answered alright…

She had to blink twice… Did he look like he was hurt by what she said? That she didn't remember much of their days back in their orphanage? Wait… he couldn't remember some of it, too so… He might be a little sad over it…

"Well… Do you remember where…?" Still, the nosy Zen asked.

Quistis rolled her eyes. What's the point in telling him about those childhood days? After all, she barely remembers things…

"OK… let's just say we just spent our childhood at an orphanage in the Centran continent." She replied somewhat.

"Orphanage!? You mean, you guys were… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Zen surprisingly **sounded really sincere**.

"Don't worry about it… it's just a little bit in our past." Seifer said coolly.

"Orphanage in Centra, huh…? Hmm…" Gylan voiced out.

"Why? What's wrong Gylan?" Zen asked as he noticed the seriousness of his voice.

"Oh, nothing… If you were orphans, that would mean you lost your parents… during the First Sorceress War, isn't it…?"

Seifer looked at Quistis. There was really no denying there… "Kind off… But we got adopted after, anyway…"

Huh? Seifer got adopted? She didn't know that… By who? Well, obviously from someone with the surname Almasy but when… Does the rest of the whole gang know this or…

Well, if he was, how come she had never met those parents…? She was his former instructor after all. Was there a problem? Has he also never felt that much care within his family that he went to Balamb Garden instead…?

Oh boy… Our poor blonde SeeD has gotten herself all confused…

"Really… If you got adopted, then that means you were separated from each other after all… Where did you meet again…?" Zen asked.

"In Balamb… Uh… It just so happened that my family and I moved there…" Quistis blurted without a single thought.

"At what age…?" Zen asked yet again.

_-Great… Why do I feel like we're being interrogated here…? Do they still doubt us or something? - _Seifer thought to himself. _-But wait, when was that first time when I saw her…? It's in Balamb Garden when we just got started as Cadets. I'm sure I can remember it… -_

"Oh… We're like 14… Gee… it's like been a long time, though…" Quistis replied again.

_- Oh… yeah… we were like classmates back then. Then she became SeeD a year later…-_

"To me, that was only about 4 years and here you say you are both are matured enough to build a home?" Gylan sighed. "Oh well… There's no turning back. Don't worry, Zen and I will help you get through this…"

_- I appreciate your concern and your help, Mr. Gylan Ronner… But the only thing I'm interested right now is getting those syndicates and get out of here!!!-_ Seifer thought to himself.

"Hey, how come I'm included? I don't know anything keeping a girl for three months let alone marriage!" Zen said.

"Zen… I meant help them when they need it!!! And for your info, I have never married either!!!" Gylan responded.

_- Huh? Gylan is single!? Impossible! I'm sure every girl in Winhill would fall for him during his day… What the –_ Quistis thought with her mouth agape.

"Really!? How come…?" Seifer couldn't believe it himself.

"Oh!" Zen burst in the conversation. "He got broken-hearted!"

**Thud…!**

"OWW!!! Gylan… That was only a joke… Geez…" Zen whined as he rubbed his head for the fourth time.

"Well? What really happened…Gylan?" Quistis asked hesitantly as she began to notice it suddenly became eerily quiet.

"It's all in the past, Mrs. Branforde… It's all in the past…" Was all that he can say…

It became really quiet for the next ten minutes. Clearly, something not so good happened that explained Gylan's bachelorhood. And it was still not a good idea to talk about it…

"So… have you guys come up with an idea of a livelihood or something?" Zen asked in an effort to stop the heavy and the uncomfortable aura that has befallen them.

"Well…" A pause…

"Not yet…" Quistis replied guiltily…

"What!? How do you expect to live… when you guys still don't know what to do to make money…!? Damn! Fine, Gylan! I'm going to help you with this 'marriage counseling' business!"

"Zen, it's not marriage counseling for the love of Hyne! Just helping them out when they need it…" Gylan scolded his younger companion again. But that earned Zen as well as the others to smile…

_-Recovered in just minutes, huh?-_ Zen sighed. "So, where is the house you took? The only vacant place is the-"

"The PUB…" Seifer replied without so much of a blink.

"What!?" Zen reacted in surprise.

"Oh for the love of Hyne, Zen! What the hell is wrong with the PUB?" Quistis asked. But in reality, she knows something about the PUB in Winhill.

This was where their Sis, Ellone, was taken in after her parents died. The place where Laguna was taken care of after the horrific fall from the cliff _(Although, I consider that one funny)…_ And the one who owned it… was Raine… The one who Laguna eventually married…

All of these wouldn't be possible if it weren't for Ellone and her mysterious power of turning bits of the past into dreams…

Figuring how Zen reacts too much whenever the said place was mentioned, it could only show that the town of Winhill still cannot let go of the past…

"B-Because… I told you that place is haunted!!! The ghost of Raine Loire lurks within its very walls!!!" a pretty much freaked-out Zen replied to…

"Puh-lease, Zen… Only an idiot would fall for that!" Seifer said, turning to see Quistis nodding in agreement.

"NO! You idiots! Listen to me… My Aunt Astrid's the last one to take over the village…"

Quistis agreed mentally. Back when she and the rest of the gang were looking for a place for Rinoa to hide, well… Since the Ragnarok was pretty fast, the gang ended up in… different places! One of which was Winhill. Although, she herself didn't get to go the said town at that time, she heard quite a lot from Rinoa and Zell whom both have joined Squall to buy a few supplies.

It turns out their little errand soon turned out to be a minor mission for the trio as the Mayor asked them to find missing pieces of a certain vase… A rumor saying that it was a ghost who stole it…

_- So, there was really someone who took over the PUB when Raine passed away… But wait a minute, how come it's vacant now… -_ Quistis pondered.

"All I know is my aunt swore never to return to that place… because of what she's seen in there…"

"What exactly did she see… A ghost!?" Seifer said sarcastically.

"Yes!!! Damn it! How can someone be so slow…? I've never believed in it, Seifer… Until I saw her… She was so shaken up she…" His voice trailed off. Of all the things to happen, Zen chose this awkward time to be serious – as in serious… It was in this awkwardness that the two blondes opted to listen with more interest.

"Aunt Astrid's never this scared all her life… But whatever made her swear not to return to the PUB is something for real…"

Dead silence…. Like how a horror movie thriller ends up with its tagline… Fortunately, for Quistis and Seifer who have gone so much more. **This was nothing** compared than what happened two months ago…

"Well, that's the only vacant place in town so…" Seifer countered again, this time more calmly and quietly.

"B-But…"

"There's no other place, Zen… The PUB's been left abandoned since Astrid left. They have gone all this trouble just to get to Winhill…" Gylan surprisingly spoke.

A heavy sigh came from Zen. Apparently, he had given up… in uh… a matter of speaking, that is…

"Aw, fine! Don't go crying when that moment comes, Quistis… Don't go shivering, Seifer… I mean, really…. Although, seeing you in that state… Whoa! That'll make a day!"

Within that moment, all of Seifer's newfound respect in Zen… disappeared as if **it never came to existence**. His natural dislike for the guy resurfaced back and this time, it might have been stronger.

"Geez… Zen, do you ever get serious through out the whole day!?" Seifer reacted again. This sort of startled Quistis since Seifer has been acted calm and collected throughout most of the time since the start of the mission.

"If it weren't for your dark hair, I would have mistaken you for Zell." The SeeD cadet continued.

Quistis smiled at that. That's also one other reason why Seifer's blood to boil over. Beginning with what Zen said something him about a _'trying-hard suitor'_, Seifer's reaction towards his comments, wisecracks and such were like those of tattooed blonde…

Quite the contrary in her own opinion, the Winhill native was more like Seifer himself. And the 'victim' now was just the male version of her…

The blonde SeeD sighed. It was only few 30 minutes since she woke up. A lot of weird events had transpired. The never-ending word battle between Zen and Seifer…The mention of Gylan's surprising bachelorhood… The moment of Zen's sudden seriousness… That lame story of the Winhill PUB and Raine Loire's ghost…

"Hmph… I bet I'm way better than Zell guy…" Zen responded with arrogance with his hand pulling his hair backwards…_(Like the way Seifer did during the Parade, hehe…)_

"What the hell!" Seifer exclaimed in exasperation. "You haven't met the guy. And yet you-"

Quistis sighed even heavier this time. What's this? Back to the _'never-ending word battle'_ again?

"Hey, you two… Have respect to the young lady over there…" Gylan scolded.

The 'young lady' smirked. Gylan is such a kind man but nevertheless, even those two cannot be stopped. She was used to it already. Having been into most arguments with Seifer herself, of course.

"Oh don't worry… I'm so used to it." She said.

"Awww… Would ya look at that, Seifer? Your wife's such an understanding person. No wonder you two got married!" Zen made another snide comment. But it did not turn out that way.

The words **'understanding'** and **'married'** meant something to the two blondes sitting in the back seat…

Woops… Such a bad timing for **a blush** to appear… to both…

_- Damn! Why am I blushing? I really am used to all this arguments… Why would I even blush at what Zen said…-_

Quistis looked at Seifer to his reaction. But couldn't see him clearly because his was face was fully looking at the car window.

_- Understanding person? Ha! You should have met us for the past two months! But why am I feeling uneasy…? Damn Zen!-_

"So… Quistis? Seifer? Since you both are going to stay at the PUB, might as well run the whole place, right?" It was Gylan who took them out of their own thoughts.

"Uh sure but… "Seifer replied. "We don't know how to run a PUB and stuff." His 'supposed wife' nodded in agreement.

"Oh… that's too bad…"

"Say, Gylan… What do you guys do?" Seifer asked. Somehow, he knew this would happen. By pretending to move in, the first thing to do was to find a job. Back at their discussion at the Garden Cafeteria, Quistis did not very much agree to the part where she was supposed to play the 'housewife', considering that she was such an independent woman.

"Oh us? As you can see at the back of the truck, you saw the goods and clothes, right?" Gylan began.

The couple nodded. Their interest peaked in again.

"Although, Winhill is a town that does not expose itself to the outside world, it still does some outside business, especially to Deling City, like us, for instance. We deliver some of our own local products to the City. In exchange, they give us theirs. It's sort of an import-export thing. And we are the ones who see through the process…" Gylan made a slight smile after his explanation.

"Hey… that's nice! Maybe, I can help in there, too…" Seifer offered. "Helping in delivering stuff, I mean…"

Zen snorted.

"Now what?" Seifer heard that.

"Well, you can help but… I don't know with Lardon." Gylan mused out loud.

"Who?" Seifer had to ask.

"He's the one in charge. Don't worry. I'll tell him about you… Say, Quistis, I'm sure it's pretty boring for you in your new home so… why not try babysitting…?" Zen suddenly mentioned.

"B-Babysitting?" Quistis stammered.

"Y-Yeah… Relax! They're not infants… just 4-8 year old kids… orphans, that is…"

_- Kids, huh…? 4-8 years old orphans… Just like we used to be… Hey! Wait a minute… -_

Her eyes widened in horror as the realization hit her. She looked at Seifer to see if her intuition was correct. Apparently, Seifer thought of the same thing…

Orphans… That's it! Kids without a family are the **perfect targets for being exploited around for drug pushing or money…**

Could have Gylan and Zell have something to do with it…!? It all fits. They were in-charge of this import-export business! And they might have been doing this in a regular basis.

"W-where did these orphans come from?" Seifer asked in the best casual manner he could muster up. He didn't want to get them suspected right away…

"Well, you see… This gold-hearted Gylan just pities these kids so he took them in his 'humble abode'" Zen replied with a grin. "He has like 6 kids… And with all these trips to Deling City or Timber, he can't watch over those kids so…"

"Would you want to take care of those kids for me…Quistis?" It was Gylan who spoke. Minutes ago, this blonde SeeD would have thought Gylan was merely asking to watch over… But now, it felt like he was asking her to join in his crime.

"Uh… sure… As long as they're not terror kids or anything! If they ever break one of my things, I quit…" She laughed at her own joke. Seifer joined her. But humor could not really erase their doubts…

Gylan made a smile. "Oh don't worry… These kids will warm up to you…"

_- Nice act -_ Seifer thought… _-But come to think of it, if anything happens, we might be able to get out of Winhill and put those kids somewhere safe… -_

Hold that thought! Is Seifer Almasy being concerned with the kids? **Awww, how sweet…**

"Gee, thank you, Quistis… I assure you that you'll be paid handsomely…" Gylan said as Quistis secretly rolled her eyes…

_- Yeah sure! I sure you have a lot of it. Considering whom you're working with… -_

"No problem…"

"So, why adopt kids…?" Seifer asked to keep the conversation going on.

"I'm against the Foster Care system… You know, where orphans get distributed to different families. And when, they don't see that they're fit… They'll put the poor kids to another family as if they were collector's items…"

_- Okaay… Maybe he's not part of the syndicate at all… Still, we can't be too sure…-_

"Ermmm… Gylan, I know you're really busy but… I'm sure Hazel will not like the idea of another babysitter… I mean really, she's already 14!!! If you lost count…" Zen reminded his older companion.

Hazel? Who's that?

Gylan suddenly made a weak smile. "Hmm… That little kid's all grown up, huh?"

"Uh, who's Hazel…?" Quistis found herself asking.

There was that silence again.

"Years ago, I received a letter from Balamb… A dear friend of mine from my college days has passed away. He had a 4 year old daughter named Hazel. It was stated in his last will that I was the one to care of the poor child…"

"Balamb? Wait… You don't mean that wild fire from 10 years ago was the culprit?" Quistis interrupted. Although she moved to Balamb Garden when she was only 14, she knew a lot in the continent she now considers home. She was surprised that somehow a fellow Balambian was also here…

"Yes, Quistis… It was…the fire that almost destroyed Balamb Town. Even I cannot explain how such a 4 year child can survive… but…"

"She was the sole survivor?" Quistis was more surprised than ever.

"The sole survivor in her family, yes… That is why she had no family left." Gylan looked gloomier than before. "That is why I was chosen… It was said in the will that if there are no more family members. I was the only legible guardian. So, I gladly accepted. It's something that her father wanted…"

"Guardian, huh? So, technically, she's not calling you 'Dad'?" Seifer had to ask.

"Well, I don't think she had the heart to call me her father because…" Gylan paused again. The heavy aura returned. Seifer actually regretted asking. Meanwhile, Quistis was busy sorting her own thoughts.

_- So, if I consider this Hazel… part of the kids I'm going to babysit, she would be the oldest one since she's 14. Well, honestly, I don't think she even needs 'babysitting' coz… Hey! Wait a minute… -_

The one that sent that mysterious package to Balamb Garden was thought to be a girl… Of course, those younger kids don't have the capability of doing something dangerous…

Hazel… She's the only one…who can tell what's really going on…

Quistis glanced over at Seifer. Had he figured it out, too? If so, what will be the next step…?

The blonde SeeD sighed… She looked at her watch fastened in her right wrist. It was exactly 40 minutes since she woke up… A lot has happened…

"OK… 10 more minutes… We'll soon be at Winhill." Gylan announced.

Both blondes at the back nodded.

_-Damn-_ Seifer thought. _–Missions are crazy!-_

It sure is…

They still haven't arrived at Winhill. They already have made an enemy. _(Well, maybe Seifer only…)_ And just by talking to them, they already have two suspects in mind…

All of this in just 40 minutes…

But if you ask either Seifer or Quistis, they'll tell you…

This is the _longest car trip of their life_!!!

**(Yeah, I know, corny…)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's back… and stressed out!**

Yeah, I know… It's been a hell long time since I've updated… I have excuses, though… but they're the usual ones…

**Schoolwork:** Well, what can I say? I'm a fresh man in college. _Keyword: COLLEGE._

Ahermm…**Writer's Block:** Everyone is experiencing this one so… 'Nuff said… Especially when you're working on 3-5 fics here…

**Obsessions:** Oh yeah… My fanfic writing is always thwarted by my obsessions with some certain things. Like… BLEACH, Naruto – both manga and anime, by the way… But, anyway, this latest obsession is definitely one to blame… I am so engrossed in to just listening to this song (1) rather than typing…

So… Sorry… Sure hope you enjoy this chapter…

So, guys, what do you think? **Is Gylan and Zen a part of the bad guys or not?** Tell me what you guys think… in your reviews, of course…

That's it, folks! Thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

_(1) The song is "Kiss Me Goodbye" by Angela Aki – the theme song for Final Fantasy XII_


	9. Chapter 9

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

_**SPECIAL NOTE:**_

_Kyaahhh… it has been a long time now…Damn, school just sucks the life outta ya! Gomen! Gomen! I have been ignoring my fanfics for the past few months… err… years actually. Sorry guys! Hope you guys still remember this fic way back from '06…_

_Anyway, I recommend reading this one again from Chapter 1… I mean, you guys might have forgotten the plot by this time, ne?_

_Oh well, enjoy… _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Chapter 9: Winhill Inn Room no. 18…**_

"Here we are…!" Gylan said enthusiastically as the truck drove past the "Welcome to Winhill" sign. But apparently, both the 'newly weds' don't feel much of the enthusiastic spirit.

Why you may ask? Well, it's because there's this possibility that Quistis and Seifer just pitched a ride with syndicates that exploits drugs and innocent orphans… _(Such a simple reason.)_

The town of Winhill… Despite the urbanization of its neighbors like Deling City and Timber, people would feel like going to the past. The houses still stand tall from where they were first built. The townspeople are still they were except maybe adding a few lines to their faces and a few grandchildren on the sides… Its peaceful location was perfect - away from a highly competitive outside world.

And it was this isolation that proved useful in a syndicate's eyes…

"Hey there, Gylan. You sure do have lot of stuff…" A voice from a young man was heard. Both blondes looked up to see… A lad dressed in a G- Garden cadet uniform.

"Well, this stuff's from the Branfordes. They'll be living here from now on." Came the reply.

"Really!?" This time, a young female's voice was heard next. "Wow, nice to meet you! **Is it true that Winhill's your dream home?**"

"**Yes, I hear 'things are happening' around here.**" Seifer replied straight away. That said, in a blink of an eye, both cadets held serious faces. It was as if they knew that the 'Branfordes' were coming.

But as soon as it came, their expression changed to smiling ones.

"Welcome to Winhill, Mr. and Mrs. Branforde. I'm a SeeD Cadet from Galbadia Garden in patrol once a week. My name is Gack Astridas." He grinned with the biggest grin ever. The young cadet wore the proper Galbadian cadet uniform. His black hair was combed neatly as was the proper dress code.

"And I'm Shirea O'Connel, his partner in protecting Winhill from those monsters." Another Cadet popped up. This time, it was a female with excessively long auburn hair in a braided ponytail. "Nice to meet ya!"

Both the blondes from Garden nodded and smiled, making they remembered their names and faces. After all, they are comrades…

Is it true Winhill's your dream home?

Yes, I hear 'things are happening' around here…

It was the password for the both SeeD team from Balamb and the cadets from Galbadia to know each other… as was planned. Quistis couldn't help but give a sort of a small stifled laugh at their two unsuspecting Winhill natives. Seifer's answer to the question was obvious enough.

"Well, better get going… We have a few hours left before the sun sets." Gylan interrupted. Both cadets nodded with a quick wink from Shirea as well and off the truck went.

"Pretty nice kids, ain't it?" Gylan commented. " I think that young Zack there is 15 while Shirea is 14. They've been patrolling here about a month ago. Hardworking kids I'd say…"

Quistis sighed. She missed those times alright. Homework, Quizzes, projects, drills and field exams… Those were the most trying times of her life…

Well, she thought it was… but that moved to second place. Currently, that time of beating the crap out of Ultimecia is on top of the list. But it seems this mission with Seifer would change things. _(Lol)_

"So right over there… is an Item Shop for travelers." Zen began to point out a shop just in front view located near the entrance of Winhill. "A grandpa named Britz watches over it. His home's the one attached to the shop."

Both Seifer and Quistis nodded and placed that bit of info in their minds. After all, they are going to 'live here' somehow…

The town was just like Balamb Town – peaceful and quiet. There were no cars bustling around. In fact, maybe the truck they're in right now is the only vehicle in town.

The vehicle moved on and soon stopped by the Inn. This is where Seifer and Quistis are going to stay as the PUB has not been cleaned and prepared for staying. Seifer and the other guys proceeded to take the luggage out of the truck. As Quistis went out of the truck, she was greeted by a tall, brownish red-haired woman that came out from inside the inn.

"Hi!" She exclaimed with a smile and Quistis couldn't help but smile in return. This woman looked like she is happy that a newcomer has come to the town. She could see it in her twinkling brown eyes…

"Well, hello… I'm Quistis Branforde and you are…?"

"Oh! Estella Parker… but please call me Stella." Her smile grew wider by the minute. "I own and manage this Inn. Err… Since the PUB closed, I also set up a small PUB in here, too…"

"Oh really…" Quistis said. "Then my husband and I _(That made an eyebrow twitch)_… We shouldn't run the old one then… since it's bad for your business…"

The young Innkeeper laughed warmly. "Oh, don't worry… it's alright. Actually, you guys coming here is like a good thing! I mean, I can't manage an Inn and a mini-PUB at the same time, y'know?"

Quistis nodded shyly and with a tiny bit of guilt, knowing that she and Seifer won't be staying for long. Well, she hopes they won't be staying for long…

"Gosh! I just heard about you guys from Gylan three hours ago. I was sooo happy that there's going to be new people here…" Stella said with glee. Quistis had to smile but it was strange. Wasn't Winhill a town known for shunning strangers?

But then, she thought of Gylan and Zen. Sometimes, things change alright…

"Oh!" Stella broke her trail of thoughts. "You should pick the room you and your husband _(another twitch)_ will stay until the PUB and the next door house is finished with all the cleaning and the repairs!"

Quistis blinked. "Huh? The next door…?"

Suddenly, both the guys from truck stopped taking off luggage as Stella felt silent. "Is something wrong?" Quistis asked. She looked over at the guys again. Obviously, Seifer had no clue as well.

"Well.." Zen began. "Even though you guys don't believe the ghost story, we're just… uhh… you know… concerned…?"

Both Seifer's and Quistis's jaw went down… Although, they only knew Zen for a short time, it was really unbelievable. But seeing their faces, Zen made an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh Come on, you two… Don't like act like I was never serious before!"

Seifer snorted, almost bursting into laughter as he quickly covered his mouth his hand. Quistis and Stella couldn't hold it either. Zen looked desperate, looking at Gylan for help… But Gylan just playfully shrugged his shoulders…

"Well, technically, the Branfordes knew you for only three hours, Zen… For that time, all you did was playing around, annoying especially Seifer and… I think that's pretty much it."

Zen's jaw went down in disbelief, much like how Seifer and Quistis did.

"Oh yeah…" Zen defended. "Well, I did feel sorry… when I learned you two spent your early childhood in an orphanage."

"Eh? Really?" Stella said, her eyes beaming with curiosity.

"And, and…" The young man continued. "And I'm really concerned with you guys staying at the PUB. I won't allow the same thing that happened with my aunt! Just give me and Gylan a chance to fix the house…Ok?"

Not one could laugh at that point. Zen was really serious. And silence consumed their time once again. He distanced himself for few meters.

"So…" Zen said. "What do you have to say now, huh!?" He turned his back again to see that no one was really listening… I guess Seifer and Quistis already got the hang of Zen's **drama king moments**…

"So Gylan…" Seifer asked, really ignoring Zen at the moment. "How long do we have to stay in the Inn…?"

"Around a week or less… Don't worry. Just like that idiot said, we'll just fix the house next to the PUB. The house is a little wrecked but… I think we can handle it."

"Why? What happened to the house?" Seifer asked bluntly. Gylan couldn't answer.

"Uhh… maybe next time… For now, let's get you and your stuff in the inn."

_-Huh?-_ Seifer got a bit confused. _–This guy just keeps having a lot of secrets… it's getting more suspicious.-_

-0-0-0-

"Here we are…" Stella opened the door to the Branfordes' room, or should I say suite… The Innkeeper had outdone herself again. For what used to be a simple room for two, as Quistis requested, became a room fit for… a VIP…

"Umm…" Quistis began. "Stella, how did you get to fix the room in an hour…?"

"Ugh… She's done it again…" Zen muttered.

An hour ago, having been tired from their trip from Deling, Quistis and her three male companions decided to get a bite to eat, which Stella happily obliged to. And while they were eating, the hosting lady excused herself to prepare the couple's room.

It was there the two blondes heard Zen mutter something about the _'wonders of interior design'_. Naturally, both the newcomers did not understand at first…

But they could never imagine it to be as 'grand' as this…

For what lies beyond was a four-walled space decorated with… or should I say **'blessed'** with expensive furniture and ornaments. Just across the door was the bed – queen size. It was covered with sheets rich in velvety color. On the left side of the room was the window where Stella hung royal blue curtains. On the right side where a mini living room set was placed. The couch was placed with at least three throw pillows at each side. Across the couch was… would you believe… an authentic Grandfather's clock that seems to be still ticking…

The atmosphere of the room made our favorite couple **think they were back in their Deling City room**. And how Stella arranged the room with all its wonder in just an hour is beyond them!

"So… what do you think?" Stella asked excitedly. Her lips were quivering. Her eyes were twinkling. And something tells the Brandfordes that she was expecting a **very, very, very favorable answer**. And… if they don't, who knows…?

"Well…?" The Innkeeper was still waiting.

"Ummm…"

"What? You don't like it?" Stella's eyes began a bit teary…

"I-I mean…" Quistis began, frantically trying to calm the Innkeeper down. "It's a beautiful room, Stella… I am speechless!"

Stella sniffed. "T-thank you…"

"But damn… Being in here makes me feel like we're back in our hotel room in Deling City."Seifer added. "Right, honey?" He looked awkwardly at his "wife"…

**That made an eyebrow twitch again…**

"I-Indeed…" Quistis could only reply…

"Well, it sure does… And it should be" Gylan said as he placed the last baggage in the room. "Stella here studied in Deling City for college. She just got back here two years ago. Um, what were those courses again?"

"Hotel and Restaurant Management… Took a little a bit of Interior Design since they were kind of related…" Stella answered proudly.

"Really? I see… That's amazing!" Quistis said, truthfully this time.

_- Wow –_ Quistis thought _– Gosh, I wonder how would these people would react if I told them that I became a full-fledged mercenary at age 15… or that this guy whom I call "husband" is doing a remedial which happens to be his last chance!? –_

Quistis would have loved to see their reaction if she told them she was **a mercenary for 3 years** and that her "husband" is someone… who led **the entire Galbadian Army**… all by himself?

Well, there are just some achievements in this world that shouldn't be bragged about, no?

"Well, we better let you rest then Mr. and Mrs. Brandforde…" Stella said politely. "You guys must have had a very tiring day, **especially being with Zen the whole time**…"

"Hey, what does that mean…?" The person mentioned reacted on cue. "I was not that mean…"

"Yeah right…" Gylan mumbled and excused himself as well. "Well then, we'll be leaving you off here… Welcome to Winhill…."

The two blondes smiled. "Thank you!"

The three left the couple alone. As soon as they closed the door, the smiles vanished in a blink of an eye. Gylan may have proved to be a nice man ever since they had met him. But, because of their conversation earlier at the truck, the circumstances have changed. **Gylan Ronner is considered one of their suspects…**

But there are still **many questions that arise**…

Who was that person that sent that mysterious package to Balamb Garden? Was it Hazel, the 14 year-old adoptive daughter Gylan? Were those little children also in the care of Gylan, unknowing victims of this organized crime? Even though Zen doesn't seem to be capable, is he also part of this as well?

-First day in Winhill… with two suspects already in mind… Now this is what you call… a mission.- Seifer thought excitedly. This was actually the kind of Field Exams that he wants… not those boring ones where you have to clean off the enemy and stand guard the whole day! Ironically, all of those have been the past Field exams and he failed each for three consecutive times…

This time, though… He'll definitely do this right… No more room for the same old mistakes… This is very last chance, after all… If he fails, what kind of life awaits him… **nothing but regret…**

"Whoa… Seifer… You seem pumped up in this mission. I can tell from that nice expression you're having there." Quistis interrupted his line of thoughts and he looked up at her. She was having this smile of amusement? Or encouragement…? _(I think it's more amusement, really…)_

Seifer let out a sigh. "Well, lots of things to do… So, tomorrow, we better get ourselves acquainted with the rest of the people living here…"

Quistis agreed, nodding her head. "And…?"

"And…" Seifer said. "Maybe investigate Gylan and this Hazel for a while. They seem to be pretty suspicious. Well, Gylan, that is…. And this girl Hazel could be our possible candidate responsible for sending that distress call and the mysterious package to Balamb Garden."

The blonde SeeD nodded again and couldn't help but feel impressed. There many things surprised her today. Seifer's has definitely matured in a way… except when it comes to Zen _(that's a different story, lol)_ but… then she just remembered something that fueled her curiosity again…

She remembered when they first met Zen earlier that day. He said something that **taunted Seifer**. Something that was not really a nice thing to say…

* * *

"_Yeah right..." Still the man was still messing them around. "That's what you guys say... but what happens when you guys are on the real thing... You get too many children you can't handle... The father leaves the mother alone... Boohoo..."_

_Without warning, Seifer grabbed the rude man's collar and pushed him to the nearby post. His eyes burning with rage..._

"_You're wrong!!! I don't care if it's... 10... Or 20 children!!! Even if I have to work till I drop dead!!! Because I don't wanna be that father that walks away!!!"_

_With that said, a moment of silence and tension ensued..._

_The rude man grunted in annoyance. "Big words coming from a small guy like you, eh...? Time will tell..." And for once, this man left the two alone..._

_

* * *

  
_

The father that walks away…? Quistis had never seen that kind of Seifer… **a man of principle**… Someone you would never thought of him to be… A layer has been peeled off unexpectedly…

Since he was part of the orphanage gang, Quistis had thought that she knew him better than the others. But seeing him off like that back then made him even more faraway… Did the other guys know something about this? Does Rinoa know this one, too?

But not only that, there was more… She remembered being asked about their childhood.

* * *

"_OK… let's just say we just spent our childhood at an orphanage in the Centran continent." She replied somewhat._

"_Orphanage!? You mean you guys were… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Zen surprisingly __**sounded really sincere**__._

"_Don't worry about it… it's just a little bit in our past." Seifer said coolly. _

"_Orphanage in Centra, huh…? Hmm…" Gylan voiced out. _

"_Why? What's wrong Gylan?" Zen asked as he noticed the seriousness of his voice._

"_Oh, nothing… If you were orphans, that would mean you lost your parents… during the First Sorceress War, isn't it…?"_

_Seifer looked at Quistis. There was really no denying there… "Kind off… But we got adopted after, anyway…"_

_Huh? Seifer got adopted? She didn't know that… By who? Well, obviously from someone with the surname Almasy but when… Does the rest of the whole gang know this or…_

_Well, if he was, how come she had never met those parents…? She was his former instructor after all. Was there a problem? Has he also never felt that much care within his family that he went to Balamb Garden instead…?_

_

* * *

  
_

And furthermore, there was that time while waiting for the train in Balamb Town…

"_500 G for just one potion? You have got to be kidding me, Karla?" Zell exclaimed as the said Item Shop vendor announced the sudden change of price. Obviously, Zell knows everybody in the neighborhood. _

"_Sorry, Zell. I don't have any choice. My father had a stroke three days ago. I have to pay for the hospital bill. It's due in just two days."_

_Zell sighed. He looked hesitantly at his friends. They smiled and each took out their wallets. Every one gave Karla a handful of money._

"_Uh-but..." Karla's eyes widened in surprise and in disbelief._

"_Keep the change..." Zell said as he was carrying the plastic bag of their purchased items. The blonde vendor couldn't help but cry in gratitude._

"_So, Seifer..." Zell began after they headed towards the train. "You gave Karla a 1000 value bill... That was way too generous..."_

"_She reminds me of someone." The 18 year old answered rather plainly and weirdly, in a serious manner._

"_Who's that someone?" Quistis asked._

"_None of your business." Seifer said rather rudely and quickened his pace to the train which was about to leave. _

_The rest of group halted in their tracks. What's this? Has Seifer Almasy has __**turned to the old Squall Leonhart**__? Or did someone just remind him of something?_

_

* * *

  
_

This was fueling Quistis's curiosity even more than the mission. Yeah, she was the SeeD here and she should be focused on it… but hey, **there's nothing more for a woman than to be intrigued with a man's mysterious past…** _(Lol, that cracked me up…XD)_

Oh, but she can always ask Seifer about it… After all, they are going to be together alone for a while depending on how long this mission will be… But right now, it seems Seifer _(ironically, he's just a cadet)_ wants nothing more than to finish this mission and become SeeD…

Quistis shook her head, went back to reality and re-focused on the mission. This was not really the right time and place to be thinking about this. She sighed and told her partner that she would be unpacking her things. "Well, I better some of my things out here… Since it seems like we are going to spend a few days in this room for a while…"

"Yeah… We better do that. I think Zen placed my bag over there…" Said Seifer as he saw it on the other side of the bed. "Ah there it is…"

"Oh, sorry… excuse m-"

"Oops!"

FLOP!

And… there it was… Quistis has been unpacking her things at the foot of the bed just as she said. Seifer, who saw his bag on the other side of the bed, went straight to it hitting the girl in the process… And then…

Seifer was on top on Quistis… And they're on top of the bed… _(XD)_

"Uh… sorry… wasn't looking…"Seifer apologized.

"Nah, it's fine… I'm afraid we are going to end up like this more often…" Quistis said coolly.

"Heh… yeah, guess so…"

It was weird. They were in this position for a good five minutes and yet neither of them wanted to budge even just a little bit…

It was definitely weird really… They have been calling each other… um… husband and wife the whole day and it was really awkward. If the rest of the gang could see them like this, they would surely enjoy it…

But, why…? Why are they not moving from that weird position…? How come it didn't feel… awkward… but rather… it **felt good**… No, it **oddly feels familiar…**

He can feel the warm breath she breaths out in his cheeks. He could see her blue eyes again up close… This feeling… to be this close to her… seems vaguely familiar…

"Uh… Seifer…?"

"Yeah…?"

Then it came to him again…

* * *

"_S-Seifer...?" Her small voice was almost never due to the rumbling thunder. It was such a strong storm during the night._

"_What...?" He opened his eyes, definitely peeved. _

"_C-Can I s-sleep w-with you...?" She was trembling in fear._

"_Why...?"_

"_B-Because... I...I-" The trembling girl was tongue-tied. Nevertheless, she had to tell it before... _

_BOOM... PAK!_

_Then a loud clap of thunder echoed thru the raging storm... Making the already scared 4 year old girl even more terrified..._

"_Aaahh...!" The poor child was screaming in terror._

"_S-ssh... Quiet, Quisty... You'll wake up everybody!" The boy had an alarmed look on his face._

"_B-But... I-I'm scared..." _

"_Don't worry... I'll protect you..." The boy said as he moved to the other side of his bed. The scared child did not need to think twice... She leaped on the bed._

_Minutes later..._

"_Seifer... can we do this every night...? So that you'll protect me..." The girl talked again but was no longer afraid._

"_Sure... every night..." Came the reply... _

_

* * *

  
_

_-The familiarity of being this close to her in bed was because of that…? The question is… does Quistis remember that, too? Because if she didn't then-_ Seifer felt his chest tighten a bit…

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Brandforde… I'm going to leave the room keys here so, uh… oops! Excuse me! Didn't know you were busy! Sorry…" Stella came barging in the room but soon hurriedly tried to close the door. _(XD)_

"Uh wait, Stella… We're not…"Quistis tried to explain but couldn't since Stella wouldn't want to disturb her **customers'…private time**, wouldn't she…? _(XDDD)_

Seifer stood up as soon as Stella entered the room. But it was too late. Both of the blondes sighed.

"Well, the misunderstanding might be a good thing, right?" Quistis remarked as she sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, guess so…" Said Seifer as he scratched his head sheepishly. He glanced at her as she got up to start unpacking again. He remembered about that small flashback before Stella came in the room .

_- Damn! That was sooo…. Weird… If Stella hadn't come in, we would have been stuck in that position for hours!!! Why couldn't I do anything…? Ugh, just when I said to myself to re-focus on the mission, this happens!-_ Quistis sighs, trying to avoid a certain man's gaze _(xD)_

First day in Winhill… **Strange developments both in the mission and… between them as well…**

But, little do our unsuspecting favorite couple know…

There's going to be more in the days to come…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AUTHOR'S BACK!!!**

OMG!!! I can't believe it… This is the first chapter I have uploaded in years!!! Kudos to me!!! Yey!!! XD XD XD XD

*ahem* Anyway, so… hope you enjoyed this chapters as much I have typing this one in. It was nice to think that after like a two-year absence, the SEIFTIS spirit in me is still hot and burning!!! Ehehehe…

Though, the future beyond this chapter is a little fuzzy to me… sorry…

Currently, I'm also working on a… another FF8 story which sadly does not even have a title yet… coz the scope is soooooooo wide… I don't know how to generalize the story in a title which is like--- two to five words or somethin' like that…

Ehehehehe…

Anyways, here goes…

Thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

_(Dang, this is so nostalgic…)_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

_SPECIAL NOTE:_

_Oh yeah… Another chapter in 10 days… (?) Well, it's all thanks to the A(H1N1) virus!!! Huh? No, I'm not sick!!! It's just a lot of people has been going sick in the area where our schools are. So, the universities postponed our classes till June 17… as a precautionary measure… Which is a good thing! I thought this chapter is gonna take a long time to finish up again…XD _

_My Seiftis spirit is definitely hitting high these past few days. Ehehehe… Don't know why…. But maybe it's thanks to you guys, too… XD_

_OK… Enjoy… _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
**

_**Chapter 10: Welcome to Winhill… sort of….**_

"OK… We tell them what REALLY happened… and then…?" Seifer asked her AGAIN…

A sigh of exasperation was her reply. Seifer winced at that, knowing that asking the question _(again)_ does not really make things better.

"Seifer… How many times do I have to tell you… We explain… or rather… TELL THE TRUTH to Stella on what happened with that… that-that… ugh!"

"The Me-over-You…on-the-bed thing?... Uh-oh…" The young man covered his mouth as soon as he accidentally uttered something that makes things even worse. The woman by now has let out YET another sigh of exasperation… but this time… she looked like she was just about **the very end of her um… patience…**

Okaaay… Here's the recap: While Seifer and Quistis were just about getting settled in their room, one thing led to another and… the Innkeeper Stella has caught the couple in **a very, very, very awkward position** which led to um… some **misunderstanding**…. _(And ruined one totally perfect moment for the two, that is… XD)_

For Quistis… sure… It must have been really embarrassing that she just doesn't want to even hear about it. I mean… **a MAN… landed** **ON TOP of you ON THE BED**… And you were caught… _(Yeah, enough said… XD)_ Well, they are perfectly aware that they are MILES away from Balamb Garden. She shouldn't really worry about it BUT… There is always a BUT in everything to this woman… _(XD)_… as Seifer has known her to be...

And another thing… the MAN is Seifer Almasy… Well, she did say there is going to be a lot of situations similar to that BUT… **somebody just had to barge in and assume the wrong thing**…

The misunderstanding could either be GOOD since… they are supposed to be a married couple as Quistis said afterwards… OR it could be BAD because a lot of people would assume that **they are that kind of a married couple**… especially they supposedly kind of just got married… at 18 years old… _(I mean…you know… Still in honeymoon mode? XD)_

So… Here they are... Both of them having finished fixing their things, taking a shower and changing clothes… The only thing left to do is…

Going downstairs to get dinner… _(XD)_

It was already 6:30 pm. Earlier that day, Stella mentioned something about the Inn's dinner schedule at that time. And our favorite couple is just right next to their door, contemplating on, uh… their next move.

Or rather Seifer was driving the Quistis insane…

"Seifer… puh-lease… this is the 18th time we had to go over this… What **part of TELLING THE TRUTH** do you NOT understand!?"

"Uh… no…. I understand… I understand perfectly, thank you…" Seifer said, in a small voice and a forced smile… The blonde woman inhaled and exhaled… "Good! Well then, let's go down and eat…"

_-Whew… So this is what "Beware of the Woman's Wrath" meant-_ The young man pondered to himself as he opened the door for her. _– But damn it Hyne… She's just gotten more beautiful!-_

**That was no joke or a lie**. Balamb Garden or at least… the students might never get the chance to see her like this… So different from the "Instructor Aura" everyone identifies Quistis with… Even though, she was no longer one anymore…

This Quistis that Seifer was walking with in the hallway was… different… To begin with, her fashion sense is one to take his breath away… It just changes in a good way…

Earlier that day in while they were in Deling City, Quistis's outift was something that… uh… **emitted unnecessary awakened hormones from men** and even a bad meeting with Zen… This probably prompted the beautiful instructor to change her look to a more… simpler look…

Clad in a half-ponytail which let her hair look more flowing than the last time and her frontal bangs still in place, Quistis was wearing a light pink top with blue jeans to match and a couple of flat shoes for her feet.

Now you see here… The memories are a little fuzzy but… Seifer has known this woman for about 4 years since they came to Garden and yet he has never **seen Quistis wearing these kinds of clothes**. Not once… although, this was probably because she was mostly seen in her SeeD uniform or that peach outfit with red sleeves with her hair on a clip at all times…

Did Selphie and Rinoa force Quistis on a shopping spree before the mission? That would be likely to happen, considering both of these girls' stubborn nature. The question is… Why would they make Quistis wear such good clothes… at a mission? _(The answer's soooo obvious… XD)_ Even if it was undercover, there was really no need to shop for new clothes… Well, it's probably a woman's thing as most men would think…

As both of them walked through the hallways, Seifer pondered to himself for a while. It was not really him to bury himself in his thoughts as much as Squall had but surprises and things just appear from one thing to another… The SeeD cadet really couldn't resist himself from…"evaluating" himself, so to speak…

Now, Seifer has done lots of mistakes… That, **he admits wholeheartedly**… Well, he can't admit it here in Winhill but at least to himself. In the prospect of fulfilling a nonsense dream, he lost his possession of mind, almost his two best friends and most importantly, himself… to a Sorceress who was in the form of a woman he admired and respected…

During that time when he ridiculously lost balance and landed on Quistis on the bed, Seifer had never felt **a range of different emotions in that one moment**… **The feeling of guilt**, having been clumsy in just trying to get his bag. **The feeling of peace and familiarity**… the little flashbacks might come more often and a close-up view of Quistis' face is just… **The feeling of embarrassment**…when Stella just unexpectedly came in the room to hand over their keys…

**The feeling of uneasiness**… For a few minutes when Stella left and he stood up, the two have been ignoring each other for that time… and only began to talk to each other when they saw the need to after seeing that they have to go downstairs for dinner…

And then there was that…

One word about "that" and things would not turn out good. I mean Quistis Trepe is a woman of elegance and perfection. This little incident is not to be heard off at all…

Especially since it involves him… Seifer Almasy… the world's most Hyne-forsaken man…

Of course, why would Quistis be proud to have had this little incident with him, of all people!? OK, maybe now… things are under control since they are in a place where they are not known. But, if this bit of news ever reached to Balamb Garden… Well, he might as well consider leaving the Garden altogether…

Because it involves him… Seifer Almasy…

Even though, that minor incident sparked in him a very important memory… Quistis will never hear or speak of this… just because… of him…

Wait… what is this last feeling then? It feels heavy**… It feels it would go on forever…**

**A feeling of sadness?** Is this what it is?

_-Whoa! Whoa! Wait a sec here!? What the hell am I thinking about in the middle of a mission!? Ugh, Seifer Almasy! Focus! Focus!-_

"Seifer, are you OK? You were shaking your head quite hard right there?" Her voice literally **brought him back to reality**. The young man had not realized he was walking straight ahead, leaving her behind in a few meters…

"Uh… yeah… Yeah, I'm f-fine." He said sheepishly, scratching his head. The girl giggled softly, which took him aback. She walked closer to him and sighed.

"You know… It's not really you to stutter or… stammer… The Seifer Almasy I know says things with pride… with, you know… **that suave…? With that gusto…? The swaying of arms…?**" The blond beauty said so, with her arms swaying all around as well.

Seifer could only give a faint smile. "Well, uh… yeah… I was kinda like a jerk back then, huh?"

The SeeD raised an eyebrow and seem to think for a second. "Yeeeaaah… your attitude was little off but… the way you talk and move is… **I don't know… it was sort of cute!** Ehe…"

Now, this was one to get the Seifer to drop his jaw… "Huh?"

Quistis giggled again. "You looked like the time when you landed on me on the bed. Your jaw just… fell!" She said, laughing softly all the way.

_-Damn… She's cute, too… Huh… What the hell… But wait…-_

"But… I thought we're not supposed to talk about that incident." Seifer said, a little bit of confused.

Quistis lightly shook her head in disbelief. "Seifer… what happened back then… Stella completely misunderstood… SO we have to explain everything to her and then forget about it… But it doesn't mean we have act like it never happened. I mean… wait till the other guys hear about this, especially Selphie and Zell… It's gonna make their insides hurt!"

_-That smile… How come I never get to see this in Balamb Garden…?-_

"B-but back at the room… How come we got over the explaining part around 18 times just so I understand it perfectly?" The blond young man asked again just to clarify things.

The blond woman in turn let out a soft giggle yet again. "It's because you keep asking me… so I just try to make you understand, that's all!"

Seifer gave out a dumfounded look - one that made Quistis laugh again. Pretty soon, **both were laughing wholeheartedly**… like the time when they were at the rent-a-car place, except maybe this time, **all the awkwardness is thrown away…**

"So…" Quistis began after she had calmed down. "Everything is clarified, then?"

Seifer sighed… and smiled. _(XD)_ "Yeah… all clear…"

"OK… Let's go eat dinner, then…" She said and went on her way.

The young man sighed again as he followed her. _–OK… She's not what I thought she is…-_

And so… this feeling he feels right now…

**Is it the feeling of… happiness? **

_-Wow… It feels good… Huh? Wait… Argh, not again! Seifer… focus on the mission! Focus!-_

"What!? You saw them like that!? Stella, that is one juicy gossip!"

Another voice brought him back to reality. But this time… **it's not really good to hear**… because the owner of the voice was…

"Zen! Please… do not shout… People downstairs will hear you…" Gylan was heard next. Quistis looked at Seifer and both nodded. They hurriedly went near the stairs where the three were presumed to be. As the two were frantically and hurriedly walking to clear out the misunderstanding, they can hear the three talk… _(or gossip…)_

"Yes! I forgot to give them their keys to their room so I hurried back. When I opened the door, I saw Seifer was on TOP of Quistis and they were on TOP of bed! I apologized quickly and left the keys by a table in a jiffy. When I closed in the door, my face was all red!" They can practically hear Stella's voice from where they are…

_-Oh boy… I hope Stella only told this to those two-_ Seifer thought as he walked.

"Whoa… I always thought they were pretty awkward to each other for a husband and wife. But after hearing this? Whoa, man… I bet they were just holding it all in!" Zen said excitedly.

-_Pretty awkward for a husband and wife? Great… they actually noticed something's off… But… "holding it in"? Geez, how dirty can this Zen's mind get?-_ Seifer rolled his eyes. They're going to have a tough time explaining their way out of this…

Quistis, meanwhile, was also thinking the same_. -Awkward, huh? Well, this incident helped a bit, alright… But, geez, Zen…. Why do you have to say that!?-_

"This makes a little worried about them, you two. They are very young to be married… Well, I don't doubt the legitimacy of it but… They just got to understand that **this is a lifetime commitment thing… not just for love…**" The ever-father model that was Gylan Ronner said.

"Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaa………… Okaaaaaaayyy… There is a lot of misunderstanding here!" Seifer said panickingly…

The three gossipers _(Okay, maybe two… but Gylan seems to believe them that easily so…_) were taken aback to find that the subjects of their talk are right in front of them, gasping for breath…

"Whoohoo… Oh yeah! The two lovey-doveys are here…" Zen cheered, raising a fist in the air…

And then…

"Ow! Gylan, why must you always do that out of the blue!?" Zen, complained, placing his raised hand on the affected area of his head.

"Zen, please… your brain before your mouth?" Gylan said, scolding him as usual. He then turned to our favorite couple, who by then, were breathing normally. "Okay… Seifer… Quistis…? What is it that you want to say?"

Both blondes looked at each other and Seifer nodded and stepped forward. "OK… First things first, everything you think it is… is NOT TRUE…"

"But, I saw you guys on the bed…" Stella defended.

"Yeah, you kinda saw us like that… But we **weren't doing what you guys think we were doing**…" Quistis piped in.

The three stared at them like… Huh? (_XD)_

"OK…" Seifer began again. "Zen, you placed my bag on the side of the bed near the window, right?"

Zen could only nod. "Yeah… I did…"

"And Stella, at that time that you opened the door, there was Quistis's bag beside us, right?" Seifer asked her next.

The Innkeeper nodded. "Yes..."

"OK…" Seifer paused. "Here's what actually happened: After you guys left us in our room, we started getting settled. Quistis was getting her things in her bag which was on the foot on the bed. Meanwhile, I was looking for mine… and I saw it on the other side bed and went straight for it! So… I ended up knocking off Quistis and I landed on her, too… And… that's where you, Stella, came in to the picture… And before I could get up and explain, you suddenly just… closed the door…"

"And before you go telling the two about this, Stella… I think you forgot to mention that **our clothes were still intact, right**?" Quistis asked her. Seifer was taken aback. How could she go asking that kind of a question? _(XD)_ But, oh well, it proves a point anyway…

_-I think I forgot to tell the part where we found ourselves not moving an inch because… well to me… it felt familiar and peaceful buuuut… I don't think that was important… -_ Seifer thought at the very back of his mind…

"What? That's what happened, huh…" Zen muttered, **seemingly disappointed**. _(XD)_

Gylan sighed and seemed content with the explanation. "Well, I guess this explains everything… Let's just leave it there and forget about it, OK…?"

"Yes sir…" All four younger ones responded.

"And…" Gylan looked at two guilty-looking people, namely Zen and Stella. "I suppose, we can end this peacefully with a simple apology, perhaps?"

Both sighed… begrudgingly… "Hey, you looked like you believed what Stella said too, you know." Zen protested as his _"male" pride _was definitely affected… _(XD)_

The older man sighed and rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Fine… I'll start… Seifer and Quistis? I am sorry…"

"Yeah, no worries…" Seifer said. _–Well, I'm glad the explaining part got on smoothly… -_

"Um… me too…" Stella began. "Ehehe… Sorry… I sort of jumped into conclusions."

"Apology accepted…" Quistis said with a smile. And then all eyes turned to one certain young who has not apologized yet… And that young man can see those penetrating gazes…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… fine… sorry! Just got carried away with the stories and all…" Zen said, scratching head and looking down at the floor.

"But… because you see!" He suddenly looked up and catching their attention. "From the very beginning, I always doubted the fact that you guys are married…"

Quistis and Seifer looked at each other and back to Zen again. Well, it was true… The first time they met this guy… he called Seifer, uh… "trying-hard suitor". And he wasn't really that convinced even when they had shown their wedding rings…

"I mean… you guys are my age…" Zen continued on, doing one of his drama king moments again. "Well yeah… I never get the nerve to take a girl out but… I can't seem to figure out why would you guys marry unless…"

And Zen gasped. His hand that was previously on his head went to his mouth and then it pointed to Quistis. **"Could it be Quistis… You're… You're PREGNANT!?"**

"**WHAT!?"** Came the young lady's reply.

Stella gasped as well. Gylan looked like he thinks Zen has a point. _(XD)_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute, here… Zen!" Seifer defended. "We just got ourselves away from a would-be nasty rumor and you're starting up another one again. Let me get this straight! Quistis is not pregnant! I mean… Look at her for Hyne's sake… Does she look pregnant to you!? And let me get this one straight, too… I married Quistis **because I love her and I would do anything to protect her**, is that clear!?"

_(WHAT THE HELL!? O.O)_

Now, if Seifer hadn't been too caught up with his emotions _(or his act… I don't know. I'm confused, too)_, he would have noticed that his 'wife' was **blushing quite intensely** when he uttered the word… Love… _(XD)_

_-Okaaay, Quistis! Get a hold of yourself! It's just an act! It's… just an act… I have to think of a way of how I can go along with this… But, geez, to be accused of being pregnant!? Hyne! Can I kill Zen first!?- _The young lady battles her inner thoughts as she tries to calm down from either that **false pregnancy accusation** or that **sudden love proclamation**… _(You choose… XD)_

"What!?" Zen retorts back. "Then why did you mention that back at Deling City and I quote: _"You're wrong!!! I don't care if it's... 10... Or 20 children!!! Even if I have to work till I drop dead!!! Because I don't wanna be that father that walks away!!!"_

Quistis winced at that. Stella gasped again. And Gylan is getting more worried-looking than ever. _(XD)_

"I only said that because you reminded me **of 'that' someone**…" Seifer replied back and paused. "And… And I rather not talk about that right now…"

Zen gulped. I guess he just gotten way overboard, here.

Seifer sighed. _– Damn that Zen! I swear if I had my Hyperion with me right now… I'd slash his mouth of his face!!! But yeah, calm down... calm down, Seifer… You'll get through this…-_

He felt something warm in his right hand and he looked. Quistis took hold of his hand and gave an encouraging smile.

He heard her whisper. "Great job… I'll take it from here…"

"Gylan… Zen… Stella…" She caught their attention. "We are perfectly aware that we married too early. Nothing really serious pushed us to do it. It's just… we felt that it was time for us to be together forever… To start in a new chapter in our lives… I don't know… That's **what I felt when he proposed to me**." _(XD)_

_-Huh…? I did?- _Seifer thought in the back of this head_. – Oh well, better go along with it…-_

"Now all we're asking you is… Since we know that there is no more turning back, all we ask of you is your support so that we can get through the first stages of this marriage… I mean we grew up in an orphanage and ended up getting adopted but… somehow… it never worked out… So, we don't really know the first thing about having a family… so…"

_- Huh… How did she know I ended up in an adopted family that didn't work out? Did Matron told her about that…?-_ Seifer thought but opted to stay quiet.

"So…we just really need someone we can rely on… Please?" That very **sincere please of Quistis was the final blow**. The three _(most especially Zen)_ were definitely convinced that they are legally married AND are **very much in love**… _(XD)_

Stella, who looked to be in the verge of bursting into tears, said "Don't worry you two… When you need me, I'm just here at the Inn."

"Thanks…", replied both.

"Likewise for me…I'll be there when you need me…" Says Gylan, who by then have innately considered our favorite couple to be very mature for their age… unlike some…

All four of them looked at Zen. Well, he started the whole argument, anyway. He might as well get **the "closing statement"**. The said person, scratched the back of his neck and let out a heavy sigh.

"OK… Maybe I got to far… with all the accusations and jokes to you guys… Sorry…" Zen said, with a real apologetic tone, this time… "Well, if you guys have a problem… you can hang on me too…"

"Sure, we'll be needing that." Seifer said, with no sarcasm intended… just that tone of silent male approval. _(?)_

"OK… I guess everything's resolved then…" Stella said on a cheery note, letting the others breathe a sigh of relief. Then suddenly, a realization came to the innkeeper - something really urgent.

"Oops!" She said. "I forgot to cook our dinner!"

"WHAT!?" All four of the, uh… rather hungry people looked at Stella like… How could she forget that?

This time, it was the Innkeeper's turn to scratch her head. "Sorry, Branfordes… could you wait again in your room?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What!? Quisits stuffed a pillow in Seifer's mouth!?" Rinoa exclaimed as she laughed hysterically, clutching her abdomen tighter.

"Yeah… Me and Irvy had to intervene to get her to stop! Seifer was getting all blue because he couldn't breathe!" Selphie said excitedly, which had put Rinoa into a more fit of laughter and tears starting to fall.

Well, it's good to bring laughter and fun after a long and tiring _'operation'_ against the Galbadian Army. The Forest Owls and the SeeD Team which consisted of Selphie, Irvine and Zell were currently hiding in a secret basement from one the houses in Timber.

The operation they had earlier was a success! The goal was to steal… erm… or confiscate the supply of weapons of the G-Army from the now repaired and rebuilt Missile Base to another base which is located near Timber. What exactly did they do?

Simple! In between the military bases was a road. On that particular road, the Forest Owls had set up something movie-like. They had a pick-up truck _('borrowed' from Seifer and Quistis, that is)_ parked in the middle of the road and slashed one of its tires.

Around the area, they have set up amplifiers and a sound system inside placed fake bushes. The Forest Owls are set to handle over all these equipment. Meanwhile, Rinoa and the SeeDs await the arriving soldiers and the weapon supplies by their "flattened-tire" truck.

So, here's what happened:

There were 5 soldiers – one was a low-ranking commanding officer and the rest were his constituents. All of five of them have been assigned to deliver the weapons to a base near Timber. Three of them were riding on an army jeep and the other two on the cargo truck loaded with all the weaponry and other supplies. And on the road, they noticed 4 teenagers and a pick-up truck that seemed to have one tire flattened.

Naturally, as these soldiers were young, inexperienced, and **a bit of naïve**, they stopped by to see if they can help. In doing so, they found out that one of them; a **certain black-haired girl** had "twisted her ankle".

As the medical member proceeded to help the injured girl, a **certain smooth-talker** clad in a cowboy hat and a long brown coat convinced the soldiers to join in their picnic since it was a very hot day and all. Of course, bound by duty, the commander flatly refused saying that their cargo must be delivered on time.

But, the cowboy's **persuading or… "wooing" skills are not to be underestimated**. (_Especially 3 out the soldiers were female… XD)_ and then, suddenly coming to the scene, was a loud and energetic "gel filled" blonde- haired young man. He complained that it was hot and **took off his shirt revealing his 6-pack abs…** _(XD)_

Well, needless to say, the female soldiers were definitely drooling **at the sight of the cowboy womanizer-shirtless hottie combination duo** and the two guys, especially their leader is not the least pleased with his female members' um… non-military behavior. The leader still insisted that they should be heading to be on their way.

Unluckily, things would not go as he says. That is because the last guy, who happened to be the medical member, noticed that the injured girl that he was attending to **was sort of… cute…** _(XD)_ and **oddly familiar, too…** _(cough… General's daughter… cough… Deling City citizen…cough…)_

Finally, a **certain brown haired girl** came into the scene, holding up their food and drinks for the picnic. It was not really fancy food – just grilled sandwiches and soft drinks. But it was certainly enough to make the soldiers' stomachs **growl in hunger, particularly that of their captain**. _(XD)_

That apparently was the last push to make the stubborn captain forget about their duty and eat. After all, he and his team were ordered in such a hurry that they didn't get even had something to stuff their stomachs with... To top it off, it was just **another delivery… again** - something an aspiring military man wouldn't be happy to brag about…

So much to the delight of his members, their captain officially announced that it should be fine having a small break. Thus, **Phase 1 of the plan was accomplished**. _(XD)_

As they were eating, they began to casually to talk about things and share stories. Then, suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound… And it was growing louder… and louder…

Then, as if on cue, the gel-haired boy remembered something and looked frantic all of a sudden. Then, he fearfully told his companions that **they are in a cursed place… **He said they are in the place of a legendary and hungry monster... **That if it catches the scent of food, it will not only prey on the food but also anything near it as it possibly has the food's scent…**

Of course, everyone laughed at gel-haired boy's story, with the cowboy saying to _"save that later at camp"_. But then, the rumbling sound soon turned to mumbling sounds… All the girls and the gel-haired boy were already getting scared and the two male soldiers alarmed.

The cowboy shoved it off, saying it was just their overactive imagination and even adding that he'll go over the bushes where the sounds seems to be coming from and check it to set the record straight. All of them seem to have no problems with that and so he proceeded.

The cowboy walked slowly and easily went behind that particular bush… And just as the others were about to sigh a breath of relief…

**The cowboy began screaming that something got his leg**! There were **roaring sounds and crunching sounds**! Pretty soon, there was **blood flowing out from the bush**. And then slowly he was being brought down, screaming more in agony… The girls were already screaming!!!

The gel-haired boy, as if his last act of bravery, rushed over to save his friend. The brown haired girl joined him as well… leaving the injured girl behind. But that was to be followed **by more screams of pain and agony and cries for help…**

And then… something flew up and it landed right in front of the soldier team…It was **a bloody cowboy hat** and… **a dismantled hand… with a glove in it**… The black-haired girl screamed in horror!!!

That apparently was the last straw… And all five of the soldiers **frantically raced towards the army jeep and drove back** … leaving the injured girl behind again as she was screaming and begging to take them with her…

But, they sped off in frenzy, **carelessly leaving behind their precious cargo…**

And then, a few minutes later, the **screaming ceased… it soon turned to laughing and cheering!!!** Irvine, Zell, Selphie and the Forest Owls emerged from the bushes cheering on… Rinoa raised Irvine's hat which actually soaked in red food coloring and corn starch _(still wet)_ … and a dummy hand with Zell's glove in it…

That was the plan… To scare off the poor inexperienced soldiers and steal… or rather 'confiscate' their precious cargo… with the **help of a cutting-edge sound technology from Estha**r, some **spooky movie props** and, a **bit of acting** on the side… _(XD)_

Yeah, I know… not your ideal resistance operation… more **like a cruel practical joke teenagers would think of…**

But if the plan had failed, the Galbadians might have staged a successful invasion on Timber again.

Two months ago, after the original Deling was killed by Edea_ (well, it was actually Ultimecia),_ General Caraway had ordered all troops to permanently leave Timber. All of Timber rejoiced, finally regaining their freedom after all these years. They even considered that Edea was a hero for doing the deed. But those happy days were not to last.

As Timber was just getting ready to find a suitable leader, the vice president of Galbadia took over his brother's place and things were beginning to be as they were again. Some people of Galbadia, did not want this… especially that of General Caraway, who was determined that Timber should be left alone.

But, this new leader, Grimoire Deling was **more sinister than his brother**. He does not trust that easily and certainly sees his people as mere subjects or… objects to his plan – whatever they may be… As he personally never cared at all for his country's local affairs, he had put all his time and effort in reorganizing the Galbadian Military force since he had been in power.

As one of its most revered veterans, General Caraway, believing that this nonsense quest for more power must stop, stepped out in his way trying to oppose everything the new President Deling has done. That, unfortunately, landed him in jail… and ironically in the D-District Prison. His actions were something that surprised the oppressed nation of Timber… and even more so… to his daughter who by then believed that she should fight even harder for Timer's independence and for her father's unexpected sacrifice…

Well, err… the Scaring off the Soldiers Plan was what Rinoa, the SeeDs and Forest Owls came up with. Even Squall (_the Commander who set the contract)_ was utterly surprised **to find** **out the plan actually worked**… _(XD)_ And here, he thought that the new Deling guy greatly improved his army…

Well, for now, the Forest Owls and SeeDs cleaned everything up, got the truck _(Seifer and Quistis's truck) _working again and went back to Timber so that they can hide… **and celebrate!**

Latest intel they got from Watts, who was on undercover, is that when those poor 5 soldiers came back to their base, they had to explain themselves why the weapons supply had not arrived yet… **to the ruthless President himself**. And when they went back to that road to prove their story, **everything was gone**… **(XD)**

Everything was all gone – the pick-up truck, the bushes, the blood... and the supposedly left behind girl…

All that was left was **their army truck**, which was emptied out… and… also the **soldiers' sandwiches and drinks…** _(XD; that was harsh, I know…_)

Those poor soldiers were **probably demoted to janitorial duties…**

The stolen… er… confiscated weapons and supplies have been distributed evenly among the factions in Timber as it supplied an entire 3000- man army. And to show their appreciation, there was a bit of ammo for Irvine and some items to refine Zell's and Selphie's weapons.

So, here they are, that night, celebrating their success. Irvine, Zell and some of other guys were all doing some work on their hidden camera footage of their operation. And meanwhile, Selphie was talking to Rinoa about the day before… when the three SeeDs were still with _'Seifer and Quistis Branforde'_. It was probably to cheer Rinoa up as they couldn't get info about her father from those five soldiers they had tricked earlier…

"Aw man…" Rinoa said as she calmed down after laughing so hard. "I wish I was there with you guys… I sure hope those two wouldn't mind we, uh…'borrowed' their truck without them knowing…"

Selphie giggled… "I sure wanna see how they're doing, too! I mean like... How did they sleep at Deling Inn last night? **Did they sleep together in… one bed?**" _(XD)_

Rinoa gasped and both of them screamed in delight… and laughed again.

"So after tomorrow, where will you guys be?"

Selphie sighed. Being a SeeD was indeed a lot of hard work. Just about an hour ago, there was another call from Squall saying the three have another mission… Too bad though, she wanted to stay more with Rinoa and talk with her more…

Then, out of the blue, Rinoa asked, "Selphie… You think my old man's okay…?

Selphie was naturally taken aback… They were all happy and laughing seconds ago and then it came to this. And how come she still her call her father…"my old man"? And why did Rinoa get depressed all of a sudden!? As Selphie is a cheerful person, she just hates this kind of depressing moments…

"Aww, come on, Rin! Cheer up! You'll soon find out more about your dad! Just give Watts some time… His information-gathering skills sure have improved a lot!" Selphie said. Rinoa gave a small smile.

Then, suddenly, they heard loud knocks from the door. It was Zell. "Hey girls! We already uploaded the footage our hidden cameras caught in my new laptop! You wanna watch!?"

Both girls looked at each other and shouted, "YES!" And so, they hurriedly went to the other room.

Selphie breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the depressed moment didn't last for long… And somehow, she also wondered…

_-Geez, I wonder how Seifer and Quisty's doing?-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Not good…**

They are currently in their room again. Well, they're glad that misunderstanding from earlier that day was cleared up… and they managed to gain their trust, too…

But because all **that acting of love, marriage and such made them even more awkward with each other**… At least, to each other now that they're alone again…

Well, the awkwardness shouldn't last that long, though… That superb acting that Seifer and Quistis gave off was proof enough that they make a great team they never thought they would be… All it takes to break the ice between them is just one question…

"So…" It was Seifer who began. "How did you know… that my adopted family didn't work out with me…?"

Quistis confused for a second then remembered something. "Huh? Oh that…? Well, I just assumed that you and your adoptive family never worked out because… If you were happy with them, then you shouldn't have been in Balamb Garden, right?"

Seifer thought for a while. "Yeah… that… kinda happened… Good analysis…"

"Yeah, thanks…" Quistis replied. They were both sitting at the foot of their bed, basically doing nothing and was just waiting for Stella to say that dinner's ready…

"So…" Seifer began again. "That means… things also didn't work with your family too, huh?"

"Yeah… pretty much…" Quistis replied again. "Guess if it turned out that way… we never **should've been adopted in the first place…**"

Then, suddenly… a **memory long buried came to them**… a **memory that they both have never been fond of**…

* * *

"_You promised you won't get adopted!!! You said we'll always be best friends!!!_

"_Seifer, wait!!! Listen, Ms. Trepe says she's really my mother!!! We'll always be best friends… I'll come and visit every day if you want…"_

"_NO!!! You broke your promise!!! DON'T EVER COME BACK!!! We're NOT FRIENDS anymore!!!"_

"_Wait, Seifer… WAIT!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hey, guys! It's Zen. Stella said that it's kinda better if you guys can wait downstairs… A lot of people are coming here to eat… Figured you should meet them…"

Both stood up, waving the unexpected flashback from their heads. Both are not even aware they had the same one so, there was no awkwardness between them.

But in the inside, it's driving them crazy… And it would sound especially weird if one of them talks about that again…

**Maybe later after dinner…**

Our favorite couple went downstairs with Zen. And as soon as they reached the ground floor, they were startled by a number of people waiting by the tables.

"Hey everyone!" Zen called everyone's attention. "Starting today, these guys will be living with us… I would like you to meet Seifer Branforde and his wife, Quistis… Yeah, they're my age… but I can tell you this… They're pretty much in love!"

Soft laughter and giggles followed soon after and welcomed the two warmly… Zen soon pointed at their table which was their table that afternoon.

_-Strange-_ Quistis thought. _–I thought Winhill was supposed to be a town that shuns strangers… I mean they were not particularly fond of Laguna when he was here… Oh well, it's been more than 10 years since then anyway…-_

Seifer and Quistis both sat down by their table. Pretty soon, a man, possibly in his 60's came up to them. "Hello there, you two. Name is Lyle Ashterton. I've been the Mayor of this town for 25 years. And let me officially welcome you to Winhill!

"Thank you!" Both greeted back and Quistis sighed. _–Good, I guess he doesn't remember me… I was with Squall and Rinoa that time, looking for the missing pieces of his vase… A weird mission to give to a SeeD… -_

Zen, then suddenly took sit with them. "Whew, so how'd ya like the people…?"

"Zen, I thought you said something about Winhil natives don't trust strangers." Seifer said, as matter-of-factly.

"Oh that… Ehehehe… I was kinda shoving you guys off since we didn't get a good start back then but…" The young man began. "Here let me explain… There are actually two sides of Winhill. One side just doesn't trust newcomers… Well, it has something to do with the Esthar's army attacking the town way back years ago…"

Quistis silently nodded to that. That attack from Esthar was headed by Sorceress Adel who wanted to take Ellone but failed to and instead killed her parents. Raine adopted her after that… So Laguna must have got there in bad timing…

"And then there's the other side where they welcome strangers. Most of them are here now…" Zen continued to explain. "As you can see, the side doesn't trust people were the older ones since that Esthar incident happened years ago… Except for the mayor and… ol' Britz… He owns a shop and travelers frequently stop by his shop so… he must have gotten used to it…"

Seifer nodded, absorbing the new information, and then raised an eyebrow. "So, which side are you on?"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about! I'm on the trusting side, of course" Zen said.

Both blondes muffled their laughs covering mouths with their hands. "Yeah right, Zen…" Quistis said, feeling a little bit playful tonight.

"Aww, come on…" Zen whined. "We three just got off to a bad start. No worries… I like other people… It's kinda boring to see these people every day!!! That's why I join Gylan on his trips to Deling City! Well, kinda boring now that since that Grimoire Deling came into power… but anyway, as I was saying…"

And here goes Zen, dilly-dallying again… Seifer and Quistis are now glad they finally had this guy's trust. He sure was a very friendly person once you get to get the good side of him.

"Zenardo!? Zenardo!? Zenardo Miller!? Where are you, you good-for-nothing nephew of mine!?" A loud voice was heard all across the room – a voice that Zen doesn't want to hear…

"Damn… it's my aunt!" Zen hissed, suddenly hiding under their table which was covered with table cloth. "Hey, guys… cover for me, okay?"

Seifer and Quistis looked at each other and shrugged off their shoulders almost at the same time. Oh well, might as well give the poor guy a break. The other people seemed to be not bothered by the shouting voice heard as if they were already used to it…

_-But, geez… Zenardo was actually his full name!? Ha! I'm guessing he's in deep trouble with his aunt_- Seifer thought to himself, amused by what's happening…

Soon, the aunt had come at last to their table. She had curly shoulder-length blonde hair and wearing an apron over her clothes. She seemed to be about the same age as Dr. Kadowaki…

"Why, hello!" She said cheerfully which was quite different from her scolding voice from earlier. "You two must be the new young ones that my nephew's been raving about! Ugh! That boy… Just wouldn't shut up, right? Oh well, my name is Astrid, Astrid McArthur… Pleased to meet you!"

Seifer and Quistis greeted back. Well, she's certainly one of the trusting side. And wasn't she the one Zen mentioned that once lived in the haunted PUB…?

"Well, speaking of my nephew, have you seen him come here?" Asked the aunt, coming straight to the point. Her eyes were quite stern… and scary, actually…

"Uh… no… No, I'm afraid…" Seifer lied, knowing pretty well that Zen was actually who did the introductions to everyone when they came down the stairs.

"Oh really…?" Astrid eyed at Seifer intensely. The young man made a small gulp. And then she looked at Quistis the same way as well…

"Uh… Yes?" Quistis asked. Astrid lowered over her head near Quistis's ear and whispered. "You're so lucky… You have **one hot husband!** Heard from my nephew he said that he loves you and would anything to protect you! Awww, **isn't that the sweetest thing**?" _(XD)_

Quistis blushed for the second time that night… _-Why did Zen mention that…?-_ She glanced at Seifer whose face was actually pale. He must heard it as well.

Astrid lifted her head and sighed. "You're lucky, you know… Reminds me of how pathetic my life has been. Should've married one of those suitors when I had the chance! But… Here I am… Stuck with a "Miss" in my name and raising a good-for-nothing nephew!!!"

THUD!

Surprisingly, she kicked the table Zen was hiding under and one could hear a small yelp of pain from underneath. _(XD)_

Astrid smiled sweetly, as **if she did nothing**… "Well, I must be on my way… Helping Stella with the cooking, you see… Poor girl, why did she forget to cook dinner, today… ? Oh but, all the girls get together here every weekend night and cook… For now, you're still a guest so relax for now Quistis… Well, ta-ta!" With that, she left for the kitchen.

Both exhaled deeply. Seifer tapped his hand on the table. "The coast is clear…"

And out emerging from the table was Zen, with **a pretty nasty bump on his forehead**. Seifer and Quistis burst out laughing, having been keeping it in the whole time since they found out his full name…

"Wahaha… Harharhar… Sure laugh out loud, for all I care…Oww… Geez, how many times have I been hit in the head today?" Zen whined, patting the red bump lightly.

"Wow…" Said Quistis after she had calmed down. "You sure have a fun aunt…"

Zen could only smile. "Yeah… There isn't a day where you can't hear her loud voice but… I love my aunt! She's my only family… She really is a sweet person… just can't stand her lectures, you know… About her life and what should have been…"

Our favorite couple could only sigh. So far, the people they have met in Winhill were very kind and warm. It's just impossible to find a suspect now…

Just then, the front door opened and out revealed a young girl clad in dark green clothing, black denim ¾ cut jeans and sandals. Her hair reached down a few inches down to her chest part. Her bangs were hanging down her left side, almost covering her left eye. And because, it was little dark from where she was, **her eyes glowed in… gold…**

It startled Seifer and Quistis a bit…

"Oh Hazel! Gylan! Finally you guys both arrived…" Zen exclaimed, getting up from his chair. Pretty soon, Gylan appeared behind the girl and waved. The golden glow in girl's eyes suddenly vanished…

"Hello again…" Gylan greeted. "This is Hazel, the girl I talked to you about earlier in the truck."

The girl came forward, revealing hazel eyes - an eye color that changes depending on the light. _(That's what I heard though, :P)_

"Oh, Hazel!" Quistis said. "I can see where you got your name from. You have very beautiful eyes… Well, my name's Quistis Branforde… And this is my husband, Seifer…"

Without much of a smile, she eyed them closely and spoke **in lazy-like manner**, "Yeah…Nice to meet you…" And she went to sit in Zen's chair, not even looking at them at all.

_-Wow… talk about emo… But, we've got to talk to this girl. She could have been the one who sent us the distress call and the package. –_ Seifer thought.

Gylan sighed in exasperation. Apparently, he must have already been used to the girl's stoic behavior. "Well, so sorry to come late… We just had a last-minute sitter to look after the little ones back at home. It was the old grandmother, though… Trudy… Said something that made Hazel um… like that…"

Seifer and Quistis made a small glance at the girl. Wasn't the girl originally from Balamb? That grandmother must have been from the un-welcoming side of Winhill…

Zen, who did not really like the heavy atmosphere around them, went up to Hazel and said, "C'mon, Hazel… Cheer up! This two new guys are gonna live here from now on! And you're in luck! These guys are fresh from Balamb!"

"Sshhhh!!!" Gylan scolded the loud man and was about to hit his head again, but prompted not to as he saw a red bump on Zen's forehead. _(XD)_

Hazel looked up at the two blondes instantly as soon as she heard the word. Well, that word is actually taboo word for her, though…

_-Why did she suddenly got interested in us when she heard we're from Balamb…? Could she… be our mystery sender?"-_ Quistis thought.

But as soon she looked up, she looked down again. Both blondes were looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, like… sorry… I said the word… again…" Zen apologized. He went and stood in between the couple and whispered. "Hazel's family died in that fire, remember? We told you that, too… She gets a little grouchy when she hears that word…"

_-Oh, so it's like that… If she was that mystery sender, how did she manage to get to Balamb then if she doesn't want to hear about it…?-_ Seifer thought next. _– Great, we're back to square 1!-_

"So how's…" Surprisingly, Hazel began to speak and all eyes looked at her. "How's it going in that place?"

"It's… It's fine…" Seifer replied. The girl was still looking down at the table but her head was facing in the couple's direction.

"You guys are married?" She asked, noticing their rings. Her voice was a bit monotonous.

"Yeah, just got married though…" Seifer replied.

"Well, we're here to support them, Hazel…" Gylan spoke. "Since they're just getting started at married life, they asked us for their support. They are going to stay at that empty house near the PUB. And if Quistis says it's OK, she might even become that babysitter for the kids…"

Being trained to notice the smallest of details, both Quistis and Seifer noticed that **Hazel reacted a little when Gylan mentioned... kids…**

Are these kids really in danger or what…?

"Oh I see…" Hazel said without any enthusiasm at her voice.

-_Okaaayyy… It's either she's emo, or shy or whatever… but I think it's not yet the right time to confront her about Gylan or about the kids…-_ The blonde man thought, thinking maybe just introductions are better for today…

"How come you decided to stay here?" She asked again. This time, she was already looking at them. The pupils in her eyes revealed shades of green, brown and amber mixed in her pupils. And it also revealed a very sad face…

"Well, we uh…" Quistis began to reply. "We thought about it and Winhill seems to be very nice place to live and start a new family… We have met very kind and warm people despite what the rumors say about this place…"

Then, Hazel snorted, quite loudly and rudely in fact. Surprised, the couple saw that the girl had smirk on her face and then a frown…

"What's wrong…?" Seifer began to ask… And Hazel's face turned from lazy-like to stern…

"**Despite what the rumors say!?** Ha! They don't even say **half of what's really going on in here**… Oh sure! It looks like the ultimate dream home... Far away from city life, a quiet and peaceful town… Puh-lease! The people here just hates strangers! Even though you've lived here for 10 years, they **STILL treat you as if you just arrived here YESTERDAY!!!**"

Her voice certainly had gone quite high. The other people who were chatting soon quieted down.

"Now, now, Hazel…" Gylan said, trying to calm down his adoptive daughter. "Sorry about that everyone… Please don't mind us…"

And a few seconds later, it got a little bit noisier again.

Zen, who had gotten two free seats for himself and Gylan, placed them at their table. This way, they could have a more private conversation. As they have seated, Hazel continued to look down and become quiet again.

Both blondes were dumbfounded by the young girl's sudden change of behavior. Zen could only scratch his head. The atmosphere has gotten even heavier this time. And Gylan could only sigh of exasperation, even though he was known for his temper, he has still enough patience left for Hazel…

"Now, Hazel…" Gylan began again… "We have gone through this already… but… always remember… That Zen and I will always be there for you… Whatever happens…"

"I know that!" Hazel spoke again, the tone of her voice was definitely higher. "You don't have to say that a billion times! What I'm trying to say is that these two should better leave Winhill or they'll regret it!"

"Ssshh, Hazel… Watch your tone, please…" Gylan reminded her patiently.

"We, uh… appreciate your concern, Hazel…" Seifer spoke. "But we… already have decided that this where we'll stat our new life and raise a family…"

"And don't worry about us!" Quistis added. "We'll work hard to make sure that we'll win everyone's trust in Winhill…"

_-And find out who the hell is asking for help… And see where the syndicate gang is hiding…-_ Both blondes thought at the back of their heads… simultaneously … in fact…

"Yeah!" Zen piped in, too. "It's not just them, you know… They asked us for their support, especially Gylan… He's the older one, I suppose…"

Hazel raised an eyebrow and snorted rudely again. "What do you guys know about marriage and family!? Zen, you've never even asked a girl out let alone marrying one!"

Zen winced… Well, the truth always hurts… _(XD)_

"And Gylan… You never even married! How can these two expect some help from you!?"

Okaay… That was way too far… Gylan can only stay silent at what she said.

"**Although… you make a great father…**" Hazel mumbled and suddenly walked out…

"Huh?"

"W-wha? Hazel, where are you going?" Gylan, who was a bit a dumbfounded, looked up to see the girl go out the front door.

"Outside for fresh air…" She answered stoically and went on her way. The door closed with a loud slam…

"Hey…" Seifer began. "Did you hear what she last said?"

Both Zen and Quistis nodded, with relieved smiles, in fact. Glad that the conversation actually ended somehow on a good way… Gylan, on the other hand, was scratching his head and somewhat flattered and confused… _(XD)_

"Well come on, Gylan… Go to her again and show how you make _a 'great father'_…" Said Zen, with **slight sarcasm intended**.

Gylan stood up from his seat and smirked. "Don't be like that. You're just mad Hazel didn't say anything good to you…"

Both blondes laughed as Gylan left. Zen could only frown and shrug in defeat. "Well, glad she wasn't that mad, though."

"Has she always been like this…?" Quistis had to ask. Zen once mentioned that even Gylan had a bad temper. She had never even seen Gylan even raise his tone of voice to Hazel, not even once…

Zen shook his head. "Hazel is usually a cheerful girl… Even though, she's not really a talkative person. It's just… lately, things between her and Gylan are getting a little edgy…"

"Lately? What happened?" Seifer asked, thinking that somehow what they came to Winhill for was somehow related with this…

Zen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… I think, well you know, Hazel… never talks about her problems… Gylan also doesn't go to that topic, either. It's kinda annoying but… even so he still gives her that insane amount of patience…"

"Yeah… we could see that…" Quistis said and looked at Seifer as he looked at her. Both could tell that they are thinking the same thing…

"Well, let me go to the kitchen and see if the food is done… I'm kinda starving right now!!!" Zen said as he stood up and left.

Meanwhile, the two blondes are on the verge of their thrill and excitement. _(Well maybe for Seifer only_) This time though, they've got every possibility to suspect Gylan Ronner and Hazel to know more of this… funny business…

Could things have edgy between Gylan and Hazel because the girl found out something that she wasn't entirely too happy about? Could it be the syndicates thing? If so, was she really the mysterious caller and package sender that brought them here in Winhill?

It would be a long way off to know more… But, at least, they're in for a good start…

It was just their first day in Winhill…

And **a LOT has happened since then…**

**This was one hell of a welcome to Winhill… sort of…**

**

* * *

  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Woot! Oh yeah finished another chapter… which is actually longer than the last one… Whew, I'm surprised myself!

So how'd ya like this chappie? I kinda had this weird habit doing the triple-dot thing _(…)_ again… _(see?)_ And I also noticed I have made yet another weird typing habit… doing the smiley thing _(XD)_… Hope you guys don't mind at all… It's just to show I enjoyed typing this chapter… I just can't resist typing in a smiley when I think something is funny or I'm just plain happy… _(XD)_

Anyway, how'd ya like the Forest Owls' Operation? Is it corny…? Well, just so you know… As I was typing the monster part, it was already 12 am and yeah… being with such an overactive imagination I have, I keep looking at my window coz… I was kinda scared stiff… (XD) Hey, it was really late and it was awfully quiet, too…

And how do find Hazel's character? A bit of emo? Or just plain complicated… Do you guys think Gylan and Zen are the bad guys yet..? _(XD)_

OK… I guess that's it for now… Glad that our classes were postponed for a week or so… It was plenty of time to finish this chapter… Ehihihi….

Oh well, as usual, thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

_SPECIAL NOTE: A short chapter to commemorate the start of the sem-break!!! xD_

_**-**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Chapter 11: Thoughts of Their Matron**_

_I remember him to be a very small boy around 3 years of age … gifted with pale cyan eyes… swollen red from all the crying and sobbing… when he first came into the orphanage…_

_His small sad face might have what urged me to take him in… His eyes, most especially… It bore the dreadful pain of losing a family… In his case, it was his only family… his beloved mother died a noble death, protecting her son from an unexpected fire in Dollet…_

_This loss is just unbearable…especially to such a small boy… His father is nowhere to be found… I was in the impression that the man might have left them a long time ago…_

_And thus, little Seifer became the last child to be part of my orphanage… But, the 1st child to come in our home already knowing how to walk and speak… All the others were mere little infants when they first came here 3 years prior…_

_I find it really amusing right now as I write this passage because I remember the very first child that I introduce the young Seifer to was… that little blonde girl playing with her doll who just happened to by the front door…__**It was Quistis…**_

_Her story was quite different… While Seifer still has memories of his mother to hold on to, this little blossom…has no memory of her family at all…_

_It was just one uneventful evening … That is, until Cid and I heard rushed knocks on our door and went to see who our unexpected visitor was… _

_And what we found… was a peacefully sleeping 4 month old baby girl left alone in our doorstep in one of our past homes in Deling City, in short, an abandoned child. Along with her was a note saying to take care of her little girl and that her name was Quistis… And that the mother promises to come back for her… The sender was probably a young teenager who couldn't raise the baby on her own… Knowing that Deling City houses the elite and rich families, she probably kept the pregnancy a secret… I remember feeling much sympathy for this young mother and her child… And without any hesitant gesture, I took the baby girl as part of the orphanage._

_(Soon, 3 years later, that baby would grow up to be a very outspoken child, so mature for such a very young age…)_

_Although Seifer and Quists's backgrounds and personalities highly contrast each other…they are very special. Special in a way that they are the only two of the orphans whom I have taken in whose parents were not lost during the brink of the 1st Sorceress War…_

_Before they were all brought to me, I decided to build an orphanage dedicated to the poor children who have lost their families from the war between a power-hungry dictator of Galbadia and a tyrannical Sorceress of Esthar…_

_The day after I had made that decision, Baby Quistis came into our doorstep. Well, she was not really technically a war orphan but a child deprived of a home, nevertheless._

_Little Squall might have lost his mother because of complications due to childbirth…. But his father was in Esthar as young Ellone then had mentioned him to be a Galbadian soldier… And if I have to consider what I have learned much later more about Ellone's real parents, she and Squall are, in a way, war orphans…_

_The same could be said for baby Selphie, Irvine and Zell. All unfortunate infants from small villages plunged into a war they are not even involved in. And by a twist of fate, __**they will all grow up to become heroes in yet another war…**_

_I have only become like their mother for only 5 to 6 years…Well, 3 only in Seifer's case… But I have loved them like they all have come from me… And it pained me for having to let them go… but I had to… Back then, the threat of Ultimecia scared me to death that I have brought my children to danger… _

_One of my most memories of these children is when they play that game they called the "PLAYHOUSE"… I never grew tired of watching them play that game… Selphie and Irvine "Garamonde" playing as a couple who have lived in Edea Town with their adoptive son, Zell ; Ellone playing as a mother to Squall while she works in her own PUB, and of course… Seifer and Quistis "Branforde" always playing the pair that just moved in their make-believe town…_

_I have always loved watching them play that game… I would remember them playing it for hours and hours… until I find them asleep still in their make-believe homes… _

_Those are my most precious memories that I have spent in the orphanage… And I will always keep those in my heart…_

_

* * *

  
_

Edea breathed a sigh of relief and paused from writing in her diary… She made a small smile… Life has been comparatively been more peaceful than two months ago…

For the past two months since Ultimecia's demise, Edea Kramer has busied herself overlooking the rebuilding of her ruined orphanage in the Cape of Good Hope. It would not become an orphanage as it was before… but rather a permanent home for the White SeeDs and the children they take care of… She planned to have that home quite bigger than the last to facilitate its would-be residents but still keeping its Centran look… as a tribute to the lost civilization that once lived in that continent…

As for herself, she planned to stay in Balamb Garden with her husband and of course… with her already grown- up children… But until the renovation for the new White SeeD 'Garden' has finished, the former sorceress comes to Balamb Garden at least two days a week to visit her husband then returning to Centra to check up on the reconstructing house… _(Although in view of the circumstances, Cid does most of the visiting… ^^)_

In the middle of supervising the reconstruction of the old stone house, Edea found herself a rare time to stay in Balamb Garden for a week… and she was just in time… Selphie, Irvine and Zelll have just got back from their Timber Owls mission… And boy, do they have lots of stories to tell… _(xD)_

Well, obviously, the very first story the trio will tell was… all about their mission with Rinoa and the Timber Owls – on how they created a devious plan to scare off unsuspecting soldiers by means of… a good-old teenage prank…

Edea could only sigh and shake her head. OK… Maybe they were not that 'grown-up'… But oh well, at least, it was a mission accomplished.

But their other story was what made Edea to listen intently… from start to finish… and even she was dying to know more…

Yeah… It's pretty obvious… It was all about Seifer and Quistis…

The trio _(and even Squall had to join in… err… against his will…xD)_ told the whole story from the beginning…

**The very, very beginning… **

For the past two months of peace, all those two blondes ever did was argue… and argue…although not in a very damaging way…

And so in taking advantage of Seifer's desire to become SeeD and Quistis' to have a mission, they just simply put them together in the first mission request that came up… And the one that did came up involved having to be away from the Garden… and having to work together in order for their mission to succeed.

Each person described to Edea what Seifer and Quistis acted like when they were told what their mission was… when they had to pose for wedding pictures on the spot that very same day… when they seem to be ignoring each other for a week… only to be seriously conversing to each other at the Cafeteria causing to whole Garden to go wild with rumors…

And of course, there was that **not-so-good-way-to-start-off journey to Deling City…**

"Well, hope they won't end up killing each other… Matron…" Zell mused, remembering very well how Quistis stuffed a pillow in Seifer's mouth making him go… purple… or was that… violet? (_xD)_

Edea laughed. "Oh no… I'm sure 'that' happened for one time only."

"Gee, Matron… You seem really happy!" Selphie said.

"Well, with the way things are going for them… I just can't help but think about when they were children…" Their matron said and that got them interested…

"Hey that reminds me, Matron… Our memories are kinda fuzzy but… could ya tell us more about Seifer and Quistis when we were all still living in the orphanage…" Irvine asked.

Edea smiled even wider. "Interested on how they first came there..?"

And yeah… That was where Edea began to tell them how both of those blonde little ones came to her in the first place…

Edea looked at her clock. It was already 10:30 pm. _–Quite late-_ She thought and began to write in her little diary again, thinking about those two blonde 'children' of hers…

* * *

_I have always wondered what had happened to those two. Now that their memories of their childhood are slowly coming back… I know they would be happy knowing the bits of their past…_

_I have always loved to watch when they played that PLAYHOUSE game…_

_And from what I hear from Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Squall… Seifer and Quistis are forced to act like a newly-wed couple moving in Winhill which they "supposedly" chose to settle in…_

_Just like what they also did in their PLAYHOUSE days…_

_I hope… somehow… that would bring back memories lost from their GF training…_

_But… _

_**There is one memory… that I hope they won't remember…**__ And even now, it pains me to think about it… When I told about this to Selphie and the others earlier, they all had their shocked… then soon, sad and worried expressions on their faces… __**(I probably should not have told them…)**_

_Neverthless, I wish both of those two the best of luck in their mission…_

_

* * *

_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

AUTHOR'S BACK!!! YEY!!!

Woot… After a tiring, energy-draining, blood-sucking and late sleeping five-month semester, it was FINALLY OVER… except…

The Sembreak…. is like… two weeks only… _(What the- You call that a sembreak!? For crying out loud… -.-") _I mean….. how can you possibly recover from all the- uh… sleeping hours that you've missed when you wanna catch up with the manga and anime you put on hold… for like what… oh yeah… FIVE MONTHS!!!

Yeah… well… A new chapter's here….. But it's waaaaaay too short…… Think of it as a filler chapter, perhaps… Something to make you think…. "Huh? What bad memory was Edea talking about…. Ooooh….. I wanna read more…"

Hehehe…. Yeah, That is such an OLD strategy….. xD

But oh well…… I'll try to come up with a longer chapter within the oh-so-short sembreak… _(That would be impossible… ne? -.-")_

Anyways, as usual, thanks for reading and…

**SAYONARA!**

**^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - represents thoughts_

_(Italic) – don't mind them _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

_SPECIAL NOTE:_

_Aaaah! Finally, a chapter in a looonng time! Ugh, really sorry for the usual late update… Actually, I had planned to post this up way back on the 9__th__ of April coz it was a best friend's birthday… Unfortunately, the chapter was not even halfway done while the supposed deadline was fast approaching…. And I don't like type- rushing. The outcome of the chapter might not satisfy me…_

_Oh well, Hope the length of this chapter compensates for the tardiness… ehehehe… xD_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12: Warm Compresses, Warm Laughter, Warm Memories…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_You promised you won't get adopted! You said we'll always be best friends!_

"_Seifer, wait! Listen, Ms. Trepe says she's really my mother! We'll always be best friends… I'll come and visit every day if you want…"_

"_NO! You broke your promise! DON'T EVER COME BACK! We're NOT FRIENDS anymore!"_

"_Wait, Seifer… WAIT!_

**And she woke up … **

Sweat pricking on her forehead… Breaths were a little faster than usual… Hands trembling lightly against the soft velvet sheets of the bed she was sleeping in… Quistis Trepe had the most awful dream and woke up in the middle of the night… but…

**Is this Quistis' lost memory… a memory she didn't want to remember…**

The blonde SeeD let out a sigh… A tired one… as she is… It has been a long day… Going through the streets of Deling City while being whistled by nothing-much-to-do guys, enduring a three-hour ride to Winhill as two certain young males bicker at each other to no end, meeting quite eccentric people and… already having a suspect on the very first night…

Yeah… That's probably why she's having weird dreams… All this piled-up stress are starting to tire her out. But as a Seed for three years in a row and the youngest to become one at that, Quistis Trepe has long been used to the extremes… **especially if you compare all that to a normal teenager's troubles…**

Pretty soon, the 18-year old had begun to calm down. Her breathing came to a normal rate and her hands no longer shaking. There is only one problem…

**She couldn't sleep…**

_-Just my luck…-_ She sarcastically thought to herself. Her eyes instinctively landed on her partner asleep on the couch with a blanket covering the lower part of his body and a pillow that was originally from the queen sized bed.

_-Whooaaa… Wait a minute… Did I just call Seifer… 'my partner'? Well, technically, yes… We are partners in this mission… but wow, never thought I would use that word on Seifer…- _

Quistis had to smile…. Well, just a little one. Even though, it had been indeed a tiring day. There were multiple times that Seifer **proved to be more responsible and more capable of becoming a SeeD** than everybody thinks back in Garden. Okay, maybe her, too… She also has looked down on him a bit but as Seifer was her former student, she has always known that he has that much potential.

The blonde SeeD began to observe the Cadet on his well-deserved rest, although he might complain of backaches later. The way he lays on the couch is little… awkward… and few angles that might cause a problem sooner or later…

_-But, geez, he didn't really have to sleep on the couch…-_ She thought.

It was a fun first night for Seifer and Quistis on the mini-PUB. As they were the 'supposed' newcomers to the town, they had everyone's attention. People coming to their table introducing themselves, asking questions and such…

**Zen proved to be a good and sensible guy after all. **Although, the very first meeting between those two guys wasn't really a good way to start off, alas… there they were – talking like best buds that night. _(Hmm… I wonder if Seifer and Zell could be like that, too… xD)_

Despite the major delay in making dinner, **Stella proved to be quite a good cook…** well, with the help of the other women, of course. The food was not as grand as the ones you could get in Deling City Hotel but it was good enough for Winhill to be proud of. Seifer and Quistis had enjoyed every bite.

**Astrid, Zen's "Ms. Aunt" also had the share of the spot light that night**. This 39 year-old light blonde was sort of the "stand-up comedian" the entire time, telling humorous, possibly exaggerated stories of "When this Guy fell in Love with Me" or much to Zen's chagrin, the embarrassing stories of "When He was a Whining Four Year Old"… (xD) She was the life of the newcomers' (Seifer and Quistis) party, although she looks she has always been the life of every party in Winhill, whether she was invited in it or not…

**Gylan Ronner… That man with the biggest heart **_**(to a fault)**_**…** They just met him only recently… but Seifer and Quistis could already see how he is looked up to by many… Why, just that one night, our favorite couple had seen the man pledge his services in helping fix a rusted fence, a leaking pipe or taking care of a few chocobos while the owner is away - all of these, earning the old man more respect and less suspicion from our favorite pair.

**And then, there was Hazel… **Well, nothing much to say about her. Gylan had managed to bring her back to the PUB but has not spoken a word ever since, tediously eating her dinner alone by the corner, completely ignoring the festivities going on. And it seems that, as Seifer and Quistis noticed, the other people have already gotten used to this type of treatment.

Aside from those four, Seifer and Quitis have also met more people, particularly that of the "friendlier side" of Winhill. There was **Mayor Ashterton**, who was the first person to approach and introduce himself that night. From what our favorite couple learns from Zen, the 65 year-old has been mayor of the town for the past 25 years. He also mentions that the Mayor is somewhat neutral when it comes to accepting strangers… even though since our 'so-called newlyweds' only motive for moving in is because they wanted to settle down and start their new life together, there was no harm in being nice…. _(Yep, no suspicious motives at all… xD)_

After Gylan had managed to keep the moody Hazel in tow and after he had finished promising to take care of the chocobos, he also had that said chocobo owner introduce himself to the newcomers as well. His name was **Daniel Sheckleton**… Just an average 35-year old farmer with a henpecking wife and two kids… When he had introduced himself, he looked at Seifer with a look that can be mixed with jealousy and pity… _(Jealousy, because he missed the days when romance was in the air… Pity, because he knows those days might be over soon for the young unsuspecting newlywed… xD)_ But nevertheless, he still looks a nice guy…

As time passes and almost everyone had finished their second or third rounds of food, it was a rather elderly man that next introduced himself to Seifer and Quistis. He looked much older than the mayor, walking slowly with a wooden cane and only speaking very briefly, only to say a greeting for formality and his name… "Just call me **Grandpa Britz**… And I hold a shop just by the entrance… Please do come by once in a while…" Both blondes could only nod in appreciation and the old shop owner went his way…

And just as Zen had said, most of friendly side of Winhill was a bunch of quite young people. Most were in their twenty's, thirty's and in their teens as well, proving that they were too young or were not yet born to experience that dreadful attack from Esthar. All in all, both Quistis and Seifer enjoyed the celebration from the beginning till the end. After all, they had been raised into a world of fighting… Things such as getting married or settling down might have never crossed their minds…

And that probably was the cause… Seifer enjoyed the party **maybe way too much**… He just went ahead, plopped down on the couch and fell asleep, leaving one side of the queen-sized bed free.

"Um… Seifer…?" Quistis asked. "Aren't you gonna sleep on the bed? It's much comfortable in…"

"Nah…" She was cut short. "There are no hidden cameras around here and all so no need to play the "Mrs" tonight."

The blonde girl crossed her arms. Why did he sound like he thinks she enjoys pretending of being married to him...? And she was just about pull of a sarcastic remark when…

"Goodnight, Quistis. Today was great day, I guess… " An **unexpected sincere tone** came out from the usually sarcastic and 'prideful' man. It had made Quistis forget what she was supposed to say and drop her mouth instead. But, well, since she was good mood then… "Yeah… I guess living in here for a while is a worth a try… Good night, Seifer…"

There was no response. The young man was already fast asleep, softly snoring… Quistis shook her head and sighed. Do some people really fall asleep that fast? She herself began to yawn and found the empty bed very tempting. Looking one more time at the sleeping figure, she sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

_-Well, he'll feel awfully cold by morning –_ Quistis thought and proceeded quietly to the drawers. She pulled out of what seemed to be a cotton blanket colored sky blue and gently placed it on Seifer.

_-Damn… I just placed a blanket on him and it feels good…. Is this how a mother feels when they tuck their children in bed…?-_ Quistis shook the thought and went to bed.

The lights were out and both the SeeD and the cadet fell to a well-deserved sleep…

But, well…

Around five hours later, Quistis just had to wake up with a really nasty nightmare. And that was where we left off…

_-Great…? What to do? I don't feel sleepy anymore…-_ Quistis thought as she lies on her side of the bed, fully awake. Trying to sleep in vain again might make her more tired. But lying around and waiting till morning might also end up in the same thing.

Quistis sat up from bed again, thinking maybe she should give up in trying sleeping after all. She looked over to her right, seeing the Seifer still sound asleep. _– Hmm… I bet you're having a good dream right now…Too bad for me…-_

She looked at the Grandfather's clock located right across the couch. It was still five in the morning. Well, not very unusual… since that's when she usually gets up and prepare for her morning classes…

That was before… When she used to be a SeeD Instructor… It was for only a year but it felt that she has had that job for a long time. But somehow she was glad she lost the job by the time Squall and her other friends graduated. If she still were an instructor, she would probably be stuck in Balamb Garden while the others were traveling the whole world doing side missions, gathering useful items for their weapons and ultimately, defeating that Sorceress from the future.

**It seems when you have lost something, you regain something even bigger…**

_-Great… I'm so dead bored in here… Now I'm already making a philosophy and reminiscing about the past… even though it was only two months ago… -_

Quistis sighed yet again. She never thought there would be a time where she wished that Seifer would and annoy her around like he used to…

**Wait… Would that mean she actually enjoys him bugging her around…?** _-No, no, no…Hyne, I'm just so bored here…. Wait, I think my brain is still asleep… I have to refresh it… Wait… refreshment?-_

Then, she blinked… She looked past the couch where a sleeping man was laid upon. There was the door leading tp the suite's bathroom. The two checked it earlier and it was complete with built-in shower and a bath tub… How Stella managed install both in every suite is quite a mystery… But for Quistis right now, it's pretty convenient.

Without much hesitation, the blonde SeeD finally got up from bed and quietly went to her bag to get her bathrobe, towel and some clothes. Finally, there was something to do…

"_Seifer, Seifer, honey where are you?" A voice filled with warmth and love…_

"_Wight hewe!" Says a two year old Seifer, donning a black cape and a plastic sword. _

_She laughs softly and then she kneels. "Oh Sir Seifer of Dollet… It is an honor that you are here…"_

"_W-what can I do fow yoo.." Said the little knight, struggling for words…_

"_Give me a hug?" Stretching her arms wide, the warmth seems to radiate across the room._

"_Yes! Mama Hug!" Says the knight who immediately dropped his sword and rushed towards his mother's arms…_

"_Mama! Mama!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I… wuv… yoo!"_

"_I love you too Seifer…"_

THUD!

**Sometimes pain brings you back to reality.** Well, for Seifer, it couldn't be truer than this situation, as his strange dream was rudely interrupted when he hit his head on the floor.

"Owww…" He whined softly to himself… As he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in his Balamb Garden dorm room that he shares with Raijin. He was in a Winhill Hotel, apparently slept on a couch…

A heavy sigh escaped him. _–Oh boy, it will be a long day again-_ He mentally noted to himself, finally realizing the situation he's in and the supposed responsibility as a leader of a mission…

He then noticed that a blue blanket was over his body. He realized that Quistis must have put one over him. He suddenly remembers and stands up impulsively… Another pang of pain rushed to his body…

- _Oww, that's it… I am not going to sleep on a couch anymore…-_ He groans as he massages his back and neck. Yet another pain- brings-back-to- reality situation, huh? _(xD)_

He hears soft trickling sounds of water from a door across the couch. He sees that it was the bathroom door. _–Oh, Quis's taking shower, huh?-_

He sighs again and sees the queen size bed already made up, except that one side is missing a pillow. He took his pillow from the couch and placed on its original spot on the bed…

_**I love you, too Seifer…**_

_**It echoed again… That voice… The most beautiful voice…**_

_**His mom's…**_

Seifer sat down on the couch again. His face bore a blank stare, directed on the ceiling…

_-When was the last time I thought of her…? -_ The young man pondered and sighed… again. **For when pondering from old memories arise, there can only be sadness and pain long buried… **

He cannot even remember how his mother's face looks like exactly. It was frustrating… It has been a long time that he felt this way… that grief… that pain of losing the only one who knew as your family…

"What's up there in the ceiling, Seifer?"

Her voice had once again pulled him away from thoughts, He was glad that she did, though. If she had not interrupted, his thoughts might go into something he cannot afford to do right now… Like losing his cool again… in the middle of SeeD Special Exam…

There she was, already full dressed in a small shirt and jeans. Her hair was still wet and a white towel was hung around her neck to avoid her shirt from getting wet.

"Seifer?"

"Hm…" He responded… dumfounded…

"What was there in the ceiling?" She repeated again, in a patient tone. Seifer took a look up and looked at her again. "U-uh… nothing…" She raised an eyebrow. "Why were you staring then…?"

"I wasn't staring. I was ju-"

"You were…?"

"J-just thinking that it's going to be another long day again…" Seifer hesitantly replied… _-Wow that was probably the stupidest alibi I have ever made in my 18 years of existence…-_

He expected Quistis to think the same. But what's this? How come she looks worried…?

"Did you hit your head or something when you woke up…?" She asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah…"

"You have a pretty nasty red bump on your forehead right now. You look like when Zen had one last night…" She said as a matter-of-factly.

He impulsively touched his forehead with his right hand. And sure enough, he felt there was a bump and pressed it… It was not really that painful but he felt it nevertheless.

"Heh… Lesson learned today: Don't sleep on couches." Seifer said with a sheepish grin.

Quistis gave a small laugh. "I'll ask Stella if they have a warm compress here."

"No, don't!"

"Why?"

"They'll ask how I got the bump and we say I fell on the couch. And if they'll ask why I fell on the couch and I answered I was sleeping on it; they'll ask why I was not sleeping beside you…sooo… It'll just make things complicated like yesterday when Stella went into our room and saw…t-that… and well just complicated things…"

Seifer let out a huge exhale after all that talking. Quistis giggled as she covered her face with a hand. _(I think I have made Quistis too giggly in this story, don't you think…? o_O) _

"Wow… you have put so much thought about just me getting a warm compress…" She said while trying to stifle her small laughs. "I never thought you were a person who would think things through"

"Heh…" Seifer retorted. "I'm not like Squall, you know. That guy thinks like… a LOT! You know like this…" He immediately stood up and did **the infamous Squall facepalm**. He cleared his throat and in a super deep voice, he uttered, "It is inevitable…" _(xD)_

The imitation was so indeed like the original's voice. Quistis could not take it anymore and burst into laughter. Even Seifer, who was surprised he could actually pull off such an imitation, had laughed hard at himself as well… _(And somewhere in Balamb, a certain brown-haired young man bit his tongue… just kiddin'…xD)_

**And sweet warm laughter ran across the Winhill Hotel Suite # 18**. There they were, two blondes laughing themselves to tears, momentarily forgetting the personality differences that had long set them apart, those weird memory-dreams and the difficult mission that was placed before them. The atmosphere felt warm and cozy… It was rare but good… _(And… cheesy piano music on cue...xD)_

And for what seemed like blissful eternity, their laughter slowly begins to die down… only to catch their breath in its place…

"D-Damn… I didn't know… I can actually pull of that quite well!" Seifer said as he breathed deeply after that all too hard laughter.

"Me neither!" Quistis replied with a smile. She noticed that Seifer was still rubbing his forehead. "Well, speaking of Squall, I think it's about time you called him and give him your daily report…"

"Yeah, I better get to it, then." Seifer sighed. Duty as always for Quistis… But, not how much people quite make her out to be. **There was definitely a different side to Quistis that Seifer only saw… for now… **_(xD)_

"Well, I think I'm really gonna ask for a warm compress." Quistis said, with a tone of finality in her voice. "Don't worry. I'll think up for another reason why there's a red bump on your head." She made one last smile and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 6:15 am… The sun was just beginning to rise as she made her way to the 2nd floor hallway of the Winhill Hotel… She sighed and scratched her head. Yet another boring task of checking guests and informing them that breakfast will be made as soon as they come down to the mini-PUB.

Why did Gylan have to force her into doing such a task? Was it because that the newcomer couple came from Balamb? What is Gylan trying to get at… this time…? She is 14 years old already, for the love of Hyne! She's not the 4 year old crybaby anymore that appeared before him during the funeral…

**Funeral…**

Her tracks suddenly came to a full stop. It was beginning to reappear again. Memories of a funeral with over **14 coffins that all lay beside a badly burned home**, hundreds of mourners dressed in black, offering condolences and sweet nothings to her… But none of them understand what she really wanted then…

And then, he appeared…and gave it… A hug…

Yes, that was it…. No other sweet nothings or sincere condolences could comfort her, a child unjustly robbed of a family and a home…but a hug did… **One such hug from a total stranger…**

Yes, a stranger from far, far away… Large brawny arms giving warmth to a child left behind in the cold, cold night…

And that stranger turned out to be her legal guardian…

That stranger with a big, big smile…

Then she blinked… back to the present time. The laughter ringing across the entire hallway had finally simmered down. She shook her head, trying to wave off those unneeded flashbacks as she hears a door about to open. **Within seconds, she was back in her unfazed form – a face the whole town of Winhill knows…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, Hazel? Is that you? Didn't know you were there… Sorry, were we being too loud?" Quistis, who still had the **aftereffects of laughter shining through**, beamed a smile… although, she wasn't actually conscious about it… _(xD)_

"Nah, it's fine…" Came the monotonous reply. "I mean, you guys are the only guests in this place anyway…"

"Oh I see…" Quistis can only respond briefly in return. A part of her tells her she's like talking to a younger female version of Squall Leonhart… Which brings her back to that hilarious Squall imitation earlier and… _-No, no, no, you better hold it in, Quistis… or you'll start laughing again…-_

"So, uh…" The younger girl began. "Gylan asked me to tell you guys that if you guys want to have breakfast now, just come down to the mini-PUB and Stella will make them for you."

"Oh, why thank you then. My, Stella sure does wake up early…" Quistis remarked. "Well, Seifer needs to call someone… from back in Ba-… from home… He just wanted to make sure the truck that helped moving our stuff had not left anything behind before we got into the train to Deling City."

"Ok…"

_-Wow, that was a smooth lie, Ms. Quistis Trepe. For someone who constantly rejects your late students' alibis, you sure could do make one yourself in a split second…-_

"And well, actually right now… I need… a warm compress…" The blonde girl continued. "Seifer sort of has a red bump on his forehead. He, uh… slipped on the wet bathroom floor when he was going to take a shower after me."

"Oh, so that's why you guys were laughing…" Hazel hastily concludes.

"Yes, and well, he decided that he'll call the moving company while he waits for me…" Quistis said, adding one more lie to another. **It was quite addicting… Well, white lies don't usually hurt, right?**

The 14 year old looked up slightly and her hazel eyes glistening its green-brown hue in the soft sunlight. "If you need things such as compresses or bandages, you can get them in a medicine cabinet just at the end of the hall right there."

Quistis took a quick glance at the back and looked back at the girl standing few meters before. Her focus on the younger girl's special eyes…

"You know, you have really beautiful eyes… It suits your face very much…" Quistis said all of a sudden. And finally, this time, **it was not a lie.**

"Hmph…" The girl pulled a small smirk. Or was it a smile..? **"You're the 5****th**** person who said that to me… Thanks…"**

One small word impact… followed by a hasty exit… It was just how the raven- haired girl made her way out of the PUB last night. Quistis was, of course, surprised by the younger girl's simple act of sincerity and in a blink of an eye; she finds that the girl had already descended down the stairs.

The blonde sighed and made a small smirk_. -Wow, for someone who's supposedly a trained mercenary, I keep getting caught off guard by her…-_

Somewhere deep inside the former SeeD instructor's head tells her that this is not Balamb Garden anymore, but the town of Winhill – **which is not really as it first seemed to be…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, after arriving at the Winhill Hotel about 1800 hours, we got ourselves into our room and settled. At about 2000 hours, we had our dinner and got acquainted with some of the people who usually dine at the Winhill Hotel every weekend. That's all, sir…" Seifer finished, summarizing the events that had transpired over the last two days.

"…"

"Uhhh… Squall?"

"Is it just me… or you sound… so… **so happy?**" The commander on the receiving end of the line blurted out. Coming from Squall Leonhart, the question was a bit off, right? _(xD)_

"Uh well, um…" Seifer didn't know what to reply either…

"Uhh… Forget that. " Squall said. "So are things doing okay with you and Quistis?"

"Y-Yeah! WE are doing great!" **Came the enthusiastic reply…**

"Really?"

"Yeah, really…"

"…"

"Squall?"

"**Am I speaking to Seifer Almasy?** I don't think I have ever heard him say 'we are doing great' that enthusiastically… especially since you were very much opposed of doing the mission in the first place…" Squall said blatantly or was it… **playfully?** _(Fufufu…xD)_

"Haha… Yes, that's very funny Squall… OK, so maybe I didn't like doing this at first… but hey, you never gave us the choice to refuse either…"

"**Oh… 'us', huh?"**

"What the HELL? Am talking to the real Squall Leonhart, too? I don't think he likes teasing **his friends** for fun!"

_-Friends, huh? –_ A brief small grin appeared but went down as Squall cleared his throat, finally being serious. "Well, you could say I'm in a good mood, too…"

"Oh really? Is Rinoa there?"

"No… Still with the faction… Well, **Matron came to visit yesterday**." Squall replied.

"Huh? Really? Aw, man… Wish we left much later…"

"Yeah… well, she was a little sad that she didn't get to see you both off…"

"I see… Huh? Wait? Don't tell me you guys told Matron about this mission! I thought this was s'pposed to be top secret!"

"Well, **leave it to Selphie and the others to spill the beans, as usual…**"

Seifer sighed in exasperation.

"Don't worry, Matron won't be telling anyone anyway… She asked what you guys were up to so… we answered just as truthfully…" Squall added.

"Well yeah…. I'm okay with Matron. It's Selphie and those idiots I'm worried about. The whole Garden is probably talking about this right now…"

"Well, the only ones who I know who have gotten close to the truth are the Trepies. But all they know is about you taking a special SeeD exam… They don't know about the… Uh… undercover thing…"

An exasperated sigh came from Seifer. "Hope they won't come barging in here…"

"It'll be fine… besides, if you got that much time to worry about that fan club, then start worrying about your mission first…" The commander reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah… I know…"

"So, Seifer…"

"Hm, yeah?"

There was brief pause…

"N-Nothing… Just call me again if something's up… Bye…" With that, Squall had hung up, leaving Seifer alone to his thoughts. _– Hm, was he mad? Or something came up?-_

Just as he was pondering over this, Quistis has just entered the room with a small warm compress in hand.

"Hey there, that was fast…" said Seifer.

"Well, as soon I got outside, I saw Hazel and asked her where I could find one." Came the reply.

"Ah I see…"

"How was the call with Squall today?"

"Weird, actually…" Seifer answered, summing up what had just happened a few minutes ago.

"Huh?"

"Well…. He seems to be in a good mood or something so he just started to tease me annoying like that Chicken-wuss…"

Quistis raised an eyebrow and a smile. "Really? What was he teasing you with?"

"Naaah… nothing interesting…. But he told me Matron actually came to Garden for a visit…"

"Huh? Wha- Matron came to visit… Wow, it's rare for her to do so…" Quistis exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I know…" Seifer could only agree, but then he made a sour face. "But you know what… Those three? Selphie and those guys…? They actually spilled the beans to Matron on what we're doing right now! Hyne, talk about top-secret mission!"

Quistis giggled a little. "Hmm…. Well, there's nothing to do about it. It's those three we're talking about…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, here goes…"

"Huh?"

Without warning, Quistis had placed the palm-sized warm compress on the young man's forehead. Seifer had immediately felt the sudden wave of warmth.

And slowly and unconsciously, he held her hand with his… And **their eyes met… and locked**… He felt the warmth of the compressed deviced on his head…. He felt the warmth of her hand flowing through his…

_-Which was warmer…? Right now, it feels so damn good-_

"_Mama! Mama!_

"_I wuv you!"_

"_I loye you too, Seifer…"_

**Warmth…**

_-Was that how it was before? This warm sensation…-_

And then without another warning, a wave of nostalgia came across both blondes… And there it came again… A flashback… Another returning memory…

In a scene where the walls were made of the stone and the room filled with little beds and toys, there was a boy sulking by himself on his bed.

"_Um… Seifer…?" A small voice came from behind. It was from a blonde girl, carrying a small blue warm compress._

"_What!" Came an irate response, but the girl did not budge, as if she was used to this._

"_Matron said you should put this on your forehead. When Zell pushed you, you hit your head pretty bad…"_

"_I don't need it! I'm strong!" The boy looked at her, showing an obvious red bump on his forehead, in the exact spot where it will be somewhere in the future… (xD)_

"_N-No… Matron says so!" The girl protested, stubborn as always._

"_Hey! Take your hand off! Ta-" The boy stopped and felt a surge of warm and tenderness pressing against his forehead. _

"_See? It feels nice and warm…"_

"_**W-well… your hand feels warmer…**__" Came a frank remark. Having realized what he said, the boy's face became red…_

"_Huh?" The little girl's cheeks began to blush red as well…_

**Another memory returned… nicely… And warmly…**

Seifer hesitated a bit but eventually spoke. "Errm… I can hold on to this myself, Quistis…"

"Y-Yeah, here…" Said, Quistis as she finally let go…

There was silence… They had already known that both of them **experienced the same flashback** like the one last night and… the one just now…

It was getting awkward again… It's funny really… Their memories from their childhood were just getting back together and yet… this happens…

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Knocks disturbed the awkward silence. "Uh, Seifer? Quistis? " It was Zen. His usual loud voice gives more life to the dead silent hotel suite.

"What's up?" Seifer asked, annoyed but relieved of loss of the grave atmosphere .

"Well, if it's not too much of a bother but… can I come in?"

It seemed like a very simple question but… it broke the ice between the two blondes.

"Huh?" Both of them blurted out at the exact same time.

"**No time to explain! It's j-just….. My aunt's coming up here! Please hide meeee!"**

Both rolled their eyes… and looked at each other…

Somehow, even if the awkward moments were to come again… **just leave it to Zen to break it and save them…**

"Well, shall we help him hide?" Quistis asked Seifer as loud knocks still can be heard across the room.

And Seifer made an evil grin, a grin **that one would remind you of that Sorceress's Parade moment**. Somehow, it made the blonde lady at ease. The arrogant aura of that guy was back…

"Hmm… We helped him once… Let's see what happens now if we don't…"

In turn, Quistis gave a devilish grin, an act that Seifer was surprised of but did not react.

"Hey guys…? Why aren't you answering back!" Zen stopped banging the door. "H-Hey…."

"ZENARDO MILLER!" A familiar female voice could be heard through the hallway…

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

One last cry of agony… As two blondes covers their mouths from laughing… _(Yeah, that was evil, I know… xD)_

**Yet another warm memory of laughter, perhaps…?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hey there!

I'm BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!

With just one chapter, though… _(xD)_

Sorry… This chapter had gone through a number of revisions actually… including a lot of chapter title changes, too…

Well, I dun know when will the next one comes…. But I hope some of you guys still wanna see more of this story… hehehe….

Oh well… Thanks so much for reading and….

**SAYONARA!**

**xD  
**


	13. Forest Owl Mission Omake

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**~ FOREST OWL MISSION OMAKE~**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ** _

_I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... (Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – - _represents thoughts

_(Italic) – don't mind them… just me being crazy in the midst of typing… _

**Bold **_– "emphasized" words_

_**SPECIAL NOTE:**_

_Hiya… It's me again… So what we have here is an Omake. If you guys are anime/manga otakus like me, you'd probably know that an 'omake' means 'extra' in Japanese… I think… (xD) Or generally, in a manga, it is just some sort of a special chapter, a treat from manga artists that they make apart from their main story, which could either be an entirely new one-shot story or a side-character's POV of the main storyline. In this case, mine would be the latter. As the title says, this would be about the Forest Owl Mission last posted in Chapter 10 in the POV of an aspiring but unlucky captain… (xD) _

_Hehe… enjoy…_

* * *

My name is **Capt. Gerard Ryan Cole**… a captain of a small team of privates… Well, I was…

I am a 17 year old currently working for the Galbadian Army. You may think I am too young for this sort of job but as I can recall, almost half of the new recruits in the army are between the ages of 17-25 since Grimoire's rise to power.

I am just like how any young person thinks… I want to be a part of history… I want to be a hero… Call me vain… or selfish… But it's not wrong to dream, isn't it?

I admit I have too much of what you call 'pride'. But this sense of pride did not just come from out of nowhere. It's in me, somewhere deep. All the men and, several women as well, in the Cole family had their careers and their entire adult lives solely to the military – the Galbadian Military, that is. In fact, our living room hangs a portrait of a family member from every war that happened in this country. I would grow up hearing stories from my grandfather during his time while being a soldier, as well as war stories from my past forefathers. I grew up seeing my father come home almost only once every three months, but he still did not forget his responsibilities to his family.

I joined the military neither because I was expected to nor because I was forced to. It has always been a personal ambition of mine. I wanted to make my father, my grandfather and basically my entire family to be proud of me of not only continuing my family's proud legacy but also of achievements of my own.

And it was just by Hyne's grace or just by pure luck that when I was at my final year at the military academy, there was a sudden demand for new recruits. I did not really understand the reason but it seems that the former Vice President had taken over the Presidential position since the death of his brother and after the Sorceress had suddenly vanished without a trace. It seems he needed more men in order to re-establish order in Galbadia after being defeated _(or pawned)_ countless times by these special mercenary forces who called themselves, the SeeDs…

And so I, along with all my fellow graduates, signed in immediately. It was so rare for a newly graduated cadet that can be actually sent out in to the field without doing all those rigorous training seminars and evaluation exams. I know a lot of family members having these kinds of problems even before they graduate from the military academy. I, on other hand, could go on without having to spend so much time, money and effort…

But, while I was daydreaming of the glories of war, the reality of being a newly-hired young recruit was harsh… Here I was with my team - making deliveries, running errands and doing chores…

It was frustrating, really. I had gone through rigorous training sessions, long tiring hours of marching drills, and mastered the Gunblade to prove more efficiency in battle. Yet here I am delivering their weapons from base to base and to another base…

I'm sure they have seen my prolific resumes, my over-the-top grades with my family name intact. How could they just pass over on me like that? Was it because I'm too young? Was it because they think too lowly of the new recruits? Heck, even my team members are too good to pass up… Each of them had their own reasons for joining the army… But they all yearned something that I also wanted… That feeling of being appreciated… Finding a place in this big world…

And for him, it is finding a place in a different direction… That was why **Lt. Mark Andrew Gabbiani** joined the army around the same time as us. The oldest of the group at the age of 23, he carried two letters after his name… R.N… That's right… He used to be an ER staff nurse at the Deling City General Hospital. But he is not your average male staff nurse. In fact, he was already offered a scholarship for a Master of Arts degree. And he gets to teach undergrads while studying. It was a good deal, if you ask me. You get to study for your Master's for free and get paid for teaching students, too. But I can tell it would be as twice as tiring and stressing. But, alongside with the scholarship, he was also offered a spot of being a medical officer in Grimoire Deling's new army. And Mark took that latter offer, thinking of it as way of going to a new direction…

He meant it well. He is a very diligent and patient person. It's probably one or two things you could expect out of nurses. Although a little out-of-place in the battlefield, I think it is necessary for them to be there.

Another one of our team, however, feels that she is a bit out of place. Her name is **Joan Marie Chere**, also 17 years old and a childhood friend of mine. We practically grew up together as we lived next door to each other. Both of us actually share the same kind of family background, and yet she didn't want to have any of it… She had other dreams to pursue… All of a sudden, she was my classmate in the military academy… She never really told me the reasons why… This was probably the first time she had kept a secret from me. But it seems that blood runs thicker than water. You see, her family was known around in the military circles as the "Master of Guns." Well, I never knew she had it in her until I saw her at target practice. She was awesome! There was just something different about her when she focuses on her target and shoots! And to top it off, she is considered a genius in the entire Raelson family history!

I never really knew the answer why she tagged along with me in the academy. _(So obvious, mister)_ But somehow, I was glad that she came along. Knowing that there's a familiar face around the academy somehow makes it less hard that I thought it would be. I was glad she was able to become part of my team, too.

The two remaining members, both at age 21, also grew up together. Well, that is because they're sisters… identical twins, in fact! But each had a different skill that complements the other and was a perfect addition to my team.

The one born first was **Donna Rose Figaro**. In the team, she's our resident mechanical genius. She can fix anything, whether it be rundown car engines or complicated war machines. She sees it as if they were just toys to play, although this was not much farther from the truth. The twins' father was a genius inventor and said to have been raised in Esthar **before joining a certain exodus in Fisherman's Horizon** and then finally settling down to Deling City with his family. You could probably tell where Donna got all her knowledge _(or genes)_ from. This was also the reason she got recruited in to the military in the first place. Hey, an army could use a LOT of that brain of hers…

Born 10 minutes later after her was **Leah Greyzel Figaro**. Now she is a very, very special case. In fact, getting her to enlist in the army was pure coincidence. Well, the army wanted to recruit her older sister, right? And it was there that they discovered that the other twin actually had the ability to cast magic… Yes, it was far-fetched indeed. The Sanders family never knew they had Magic blood in them until they found Leah accidentally litting fire on their front porch and frantically freezing it with ice at the same time by command – verbally, that is… And it just so happened that a representative from the military was there in their home, making arrangements for the older twin's recruitment…

You could say the army won a double score with these two. Though they were hesitant at first, as they were only around 19 years old at that time, they were trained and slowly but surely, polished their talents. Donna went on to make inventions of her own and Leah became somewhat a full-fledged Magic user, although not as powerful as the feared Sorceresses of the ages.

And that's all five of us… A small unit formed as soon as Joan and I graduated from the academy. The moment we got acquainted with the older teammates, we suddenly had that spirit of camaraderie between us. Somehow, there were no awkward moments; a relief for both Joan and I.

It was the perfect team. All members were competent or are just geniuses; I daresay, in their respective fields. We all get along real great… And whatever mission we are assigned to, we accomplish them with 100% commitment…

But it seems the ones at the top didn't see that, probably because the Galbadian Army now has more recruits that it could handle and so, newly graduated recruits and their teams have to do… well… the measly janitorial and delivery jobs. Because of nothing much to do, Mark had to act like a regular nurse, actually more like one those found in primary wellness clinics. A senior officer would always come by in our tent to have Mark take his blood pressure reading… every single day! It's like the guy doesn't even know that there are other medical officers in the army, too. But Mark's patience knows no bounds and happily obliges to the BP reading routine.

Donna, whose genius is probably said to have come once in every 1000 years, is stuck in repairing, repairing and more repairing. And yet her small room is filled with paper rolls of blue prints just waiting to see the day of light. There's never been a day where she gets an idea or two and draws it down with any scrap of paper she can get her hands with.

Leah, a magic user, who is supposed to be RARE in the Galbadian army, is stuck in well… the … Maintenance Department. Her magic that hailed from the time of the mages and sorceresses, was utilized in keeping the food storage frozen or keeping certain weapons at the right temperature… I mean really, she should be in the front lines…

The supposed genius gunner, Joan, is just there doing maintenance as well on the guns and artillery supply… She's not even allowed to do some target practice for Hyne's sake! It's really frustrating to see that my people are just there to make use of their talents but not in their true and fullest potential.

I would have loved to directly go to the new President Deling himself and complain… But well… It seemed I didn't have to bother doing so…

**Because Karma gets you real fast… And it gets you real good…**

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -((()))-0-((())) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0

It all started in a very ordinary day. There we were, doing all our mundane tasks for the morning. It was something we have been doing for the past few weeks. Everything just felt like a rewind…

"LT. CAPT. COLE AND COMPANY! LT. CAPT. COLE AND COMPANY! NEW DELIVERY ORDERS! I REPEAT: NEW DELIVERY ORDERS!"

Yup… It was another ordinary day indeed. And so we did and began yet another trip to another long boring road across the Galbadian dessert…

"Cheer up, Cole… At least we get to go to the newly built base near Timber. We've never been to the new one, right…?"Said the medical officer, who was beside me in the jeep.

"I hear the 'goods' we're delivering are brand new. "Mused the gun expert, Joan behind me. "You think Donna did some contributions on them?"

_-Most likely-_ I thought, begrudgingly. _–But I doubt they'll give her any credit, no matter how big her efforts were.-_

The twins were behind us, riding a truck loaded with all the army supplies. And when I say "loaded", it's probably an understatement. Everything we were about to deliver will be used to get Timber back in Galbadian control. Yup, all the big guns, the refining Items, the healing Items and the like. And after two months since officially joining the army, I bet my unit won't even be there when the re-invasion takes place… Doing nothing but cleaning up after them…

"Hey, Captain! I see something just ahead." Mark caught my attention. And soon enough, from the horizon, there was a pick-up truck on the side of the road… And four pairs of hands were waving at us…

"Looks like they've been stranded for a long time. Should we go check?" Joan said as she observed from her binoculars.

I looked at my watch. We needed to be at the base in under an hour or so but the base was really not that far away. And we left as soon as we were given the order, so we might actually be a little early… _-We've still got plenty of time-_ I thought.

"Let's check the situation first. But let's not stay for long." I said, with a tone of finality.

"Yes sir!" Both Mark and Joan responded, and the latter carefully stood up and did a hand signal to the army truck behind us to stop. I didn't bother to park the jeep by the side of the road, **since we're not staying for long anyway…**

The first person that we first noticed was **a girl with shoulder -length black hair**. She was sitting on a rock, with her legs dangled on one side, exposing a twisted ankle - swollen and poorly bandaged with a handkerchief. And just behind her was the pick-up truck, one of its tires was slashed, probably by the rocks that lie around. I could tell that they didn't bring a spare.

As soon as we got out of the jeep, Mark went ahead to check up on the injured girl. _–Wow… If this were on a battlefield- _I thought to myself_ –Mark would have rushed like that to the first fallen comrade. That's professional our Mark is…-_

"What happened here, Ma'am? Joan asked.

The black haired girl giggled softly. "You don't need to call me _'Ma'am'_… I mean, we both look the same age..."

As soon I heard those words, I unconsciously clicked my tongue in annoyance. Thankfully, it was a really, really hot day at noon and the team was pretty much focused on the situation at hand. It was only Joan who noticed and gave me the scolding kind of look. Well, since we have been together for so long, I guess she already knew what my reaction would be. In my defense, it's just this problem with everybody… Both this injured girl in front of us and our superiors just had to judge us not by our ability nor talent but our age… Well, it's true that Joan and I are just about the same age as her but still… Do they really have to notice that first?

"Well," She began with her tale, "Me and the guys are from Balamb, you see! We were supposed to be having a camping trip somewhere near the Obel Lake. But, as you can see, one of tires went flat! And we pushed the truck to the side of the road so it won't bother the other cars passing by… And well, it seems I gave my all in pushing coz… I twisted my ankle… And well, we have been here for the past three hours, waiting for help…"

-_Wow… she's quite a talker…- _I thought in the back of my head. As the black-haired girl kept on dilly-dallying to poor Mark, my focus then shifted to her companions. A **petite** **brunette clad in some sort of a yellow jumper-miniskirt hybrid outfit** was just behind, rummaging something at the back of the truck. She looked just about 17 years old as well but I couldn't help but find it peculiar that she acts as if she were 10 years younger…

As the twins and Joan came closer, another brunette, this time, **a guy about 6 feet tall, wearing a long brown coat and a cowboy hat** made his presence known, particularly to Joan… Apparently, the cowboy noticed that she was the soldier with the guns.

And this cowboy whistled… "Sweet! That is some good stuff you have there on your waist, honey…" Joan blushed - something I have never actually seen before until that moment. And while it was clear the cowboy was referring to her guns, the way he said it **made it** **sound like it was really inappropriate** and I daresay it irritated me to think that he was flirting with my best friend _(XD)_

"It seems we don't have a spare tire that fits your truck. We're gonna have to return to the base…" I found myself speaking after checking on their vehicle, calling everyone's attention. "If you guys are willing to wait a bit mo-"

"Oh come on! What's the rush?" Mr. Cowboy Casanova interrupted me. "Since you guys are here… Might as well join us in our picnic! I mean, it's lunchtime, right!"

"Thank you for the offering but we really need to get going." One could say I flat-out refused. Somehow, I always knew that this petty encounter was just a waste of time. I could see my teammates looking disappointed, though.

"Aww… Come on, Captain…" The cowboy interrupted me yet again. "Why can't those beautiful ladies over there have a rest? It's not a good idea to spoil such beauty."

The three girls couldn't really hide their happiness and blushes from such cheap flattery. While I heaved a sigh of discomfort towards the current situation, I calmly explained that we had a job to do and it must be done as ordered and on schedule. While saying that, I saw my team nodding silently but with really disappointed faces. They were pretty much taken in by these strange teenagers.

"Oh man!" A new voice suddenly disturbed the awkward silence. "It's so hot here, man!" **Another teenager, this time** **with 'waxed' blonde hair**, burst onto the scene and without warning, quickly took off his shirt! The guy clearly is one who frequents their local gym as evidenced by his… ripped or chiseled abdominal section…

Needless to say, the three girls were **given way too much… fanservice**. I could tell that even if I did make myself clear about heading to the base first, they won't really listen to me and insist upon staying. I turned to my only male comrade and found to my dismay that he has already been smitten by that raven-haired girl. Curse that Nightingale Effect! _(xD)_ I just could not believe it! My team suddenly was going against me for the very first time, though not outright. But when I thought about it, this was probably the first time in a long time that we encountered somebody other than the Military. Somehow, meeting laid-back people close our age might have been a breath of fresh air.

"Alright, it's done!" The brunette girl suddenly got up from the back of their truck. All our attention turned towards her. And it put my guard down… as this brunette girl was holding a plate of newly-grilled sandwiches. My stomach suddenly grumbled at the smell. I realized that we haven't had any lunch yet. And my stomach was growling, begging to be fed… Apparently, I wasn't alone… My teammates were trying in vain not to look at the sandwiches anymore. But it proved to be difficult to since the food's aroma was pretty much spreading everywhere.

"Come on Mr. Captain! I made sandwiches for all 9 of us here! And we've got cold softdrinks, too!" The jovial brunette said, carrying a plate with the said snacks.

A really deep sigh came from me. This time, everyone saw that as they were all waiting for my decision. **All eyes were on me.** _(Initially not intended pun for the song, xD)_

"Alright… Fine… We'll take a break here. But for only 30 minutes maximum."

That said, all my teammates had tried, but obviously failed, to conceal their excited and satisfied faces. **Strangely, the civilian teenagers wore the same expressions as theirs.** But I didn't care. My stomach was growling for the sandwiches as the cheerful brunette held the plate high. At that point, I thought this group of stranded teenagers was just being genuinely nice. After all, nobody just randomly offers lunch with us, a bunch of Galbadian soldiers, anymore. Especially when the Galbadian Army has a bad reputation under the new President Deling, nowadays…

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -((()))-0-((())) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0

And so, my team and I sat around with these teenagers. The twins and I didn't bother to **properly park the jeep and truck out of the road**, seeing as the road isn't used that much anyway. Opposite to where we were holding our little picnic was a trove of green bushes and shrubs about 6 and half feet… Somehow, **I don't remember that much green being in that part of the road** at all. It **was odd how fast plants can grow in the two months** since we started doing the delivery missions. And so, we helped ourselves with the sandwiches the brunette girl had prepared for us. As we ate, they asked us questions, lots of questions actually but the usual ones… Like: how is life being in the Army? How and why did we join in the first place…? What weapons do we use? Questions like that… And all five of us answered sincerely…

It was probably their carefree nature or just their generosity of sharing their lunch with us that the team and even I forgot to act like military personnel the entire time. We laughed at each other's jokes and **carelessly spewing a little bit of information to them**. For instance, Donna let it out that some items in the cargo that we were delivering right now were actually her inventions. Naturally, our hosts were very impressed. They were also impressed by the fact that, I, was the team's commanding officer and yet, I was just about the same age as them. Although, I didn't get why they **didn't react as much as I expected them to when I told them I use a Gunblade as my main weapon.** _(xD)_

The teenagers also gave us their names. The cowboy was named Irvine. Hmph! Quite a fitting name for a cowboy, alright! The blonde, now with his shirt back on, was named Zell. The petite and jovial brunette was Selphie. And the girl with the shoulder-length black hair and injured foot was named Rinoa. Mark noticed something about her and told me. I kind of agreed. The **last girl eerily looked familiar.** I just couldn't point it out. She probably was someone I saw in TV or something. They were all 17 just like Joan and me. They said they've been best of friends since they were kids. Well, I could tell. All four of them seemed like tight knit group. Truth be told, I slightly envied them. The same age as us… But here they were… Enjoying life to the fullest… Of course, I am proud of the path I have chosen for myself. But there is always that little feeling whenever I meet people our age. Nevertheless, my team and I were enjoying this little lunch break.

About fifteen minutes or so had passed. All of us were able to consume about two sandwiches each. It was then that **we heard rumbling and ruffling sounds from the bushes across our little picnic**. Actually we have been hearing since we began to eat. But it grew louder and more profound as time flew by…

This time, it was really loud and the bushes were shaking about. It made Zell lace his face with worry. Or was it fear? And then, as if he remembered something major, he suddenly stood up, grabbing our attention. Panic was spread all over his face.

"Guys! I just remembered!" He began. "This is b-bad! We s-shouldn't have eaten out h-here in the open! We should l-leave n-now! I mean, NOW!"

"Relax!" I said. "What's wrong!"

"My Ma warned me about this! Th-There are monsters! Over there! Inside those bushes, I know it! The m-monsters got attracted to the scent of our food. And b-because we caught the scent! They'll probably a-attack us too!"

A stiff silence… And then…

A roar of laughter followed suit. The blonde's friends didn't believe a single word he had said.

"You should've saved that when we set up for camp later, Zell!" The cowboy said, in between his laughs. A surge of relief flooded through my chest. The stiff tension vanished as soon as their laughter came. It was a little infuriating, actually. I was supposed to be a soldier, someone the civilians could look up to… And yet here I am, alarmed and frightened at a scare story supposedly reserved for a camp fire.

"I'm serious, guys! Come on! Let's ask these guys to hitchhike with them! We need to go now!" This guy called Zell, was certainly not dropping off his act. _-He has the makings of a good actor-_, I thought. His face and expressions showed that he was genuinely panicking, and shaking all around. Because of that, he accidentally shook of his sandwich, spluttering its contents onto the ground.

The rumbling sounds immediately became more prominent. The bushes shook for a split second. It was very clear that someone or something was behind it, hiding from sight and aroused by the scent and sight of food dropping on the ground. All the girls now had worn scared expressions plastered on their faces. And Zell looked as if he was about to be having a heart attack.

Mustering up the courage, I stood up and stared at the bushes. Then, I turned to my team, making sure I had a determined face. "OK… Calm down, everyone. Lt. Gabbiani and I will check it out. You four can go ride our jeep! Go straight to the base. It's just ahead. Jo- I mean, Pvt. Chere… You temporarily take command from here!"

All four of my subordinates straightened up. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait up!" The cowboy had, at a time like this, interrupted us, once again. "There's really no need to get all worked up about some make-believe monster!"

"But-" I tried to protest. Yet it seemed that he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Trust me officer! The last time Zell here caused panic to our supposed little and incident-free outing, he lured a Ruby Dragon and it just breathed fire all over the campsite! All because he threw a freaking rock on its head! It took weeks for the forest ranger to recover! And don't get started on how much we had to pay for the damages! Gaah! Dammit Zell! That's why we didn't want you in this outing again in the first place! "

As soon as the cowboy let those words slip, his facial expressions turned from exasperation to regret, especially since Rinoa, the black-haired one and Selphie, the brunette, held the same expression. It was quite obvious that we were already in a situation in which they did not want to happen. And Zell, for once, shut himself up… obviously hurt from what he had just heard.

The four friends… silenced by the awkwardness and my team and I somehow got sucked in it as well. It was really weird… Five minutes ago, we were laughing and chatting away… But right now, we were all silent… No one had the courage to speak out to break the silence… Zell looked as if he was about to cry. Rinoa and Selphie were giving disapproving looks at the cowboy… And Irvine the cowboy, for the first time since I met him, looked quite pathetic…

But none of them looked even more pathetic than us… my team and I... The Galbadian soldiers… There we were, sucked in to the unsettling silence… Joan and the twins were looking at each other, unsure on what to do next. Mark was trying to ignore the situation by pretending to be still checking up on Rinoa's injured foot. And I, well, looked at the four friends with intensity… hoping that they sort out their problem soon… But it was neither them nor us who broke the troubling silence…

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

Someone or something behind the bushes did - the mysterious creature that started it all. And it sounded as if it was really hungry… The mumbling was replaced by growling now… Just what kind of monstrosity is hiding behind those bushes…?

Just then, Irvine took a step forward, making us all surprised. "I'll check what's behind those bushes myself… Just me…"

"What!"

"Irvy! That's insane!" Selphie cried out in an out-of-character tone.

"Yeah, Irvine! Let these soldiers do their job!" Rinoa protested next.

"There is no need for you to do this!" Zell came next.

My team and I were left, just astonished. Everything was happening way too fast. In an instant, these four teenagers somehow made up and were friends again – without a single word of an apology being said. Was it because their friendship was stronger than a mere failed outing or… was it because the impending danger was bringing them together again…?

"Yes. Please calm down. Let my team and I handle this." I spoke, finally trying to make things under control. I looked at my comrades. They all stood up at my beckoning. It was time to show what a Galbadian soldier was being about - helping those in need and those in danger. "We'll take care of the problem."

My voice sounded clear and precise that moment. But deep inside, there was uncontrollable sense of panic. When was the last time we were actually involved in combat? Come to think of it… Joan and I had only graduated from the Academy only two months prior. This is actually the first time we had to gear up and fight for real! And I'm the commanding officer here! How was I supposed to do this? Suddenly everything I have learned had gone out the drain.

And then I did something wrong. Eyes don't lie, right? Well, at least in my case, I couldn't hide it well. In that small moment, for some reason, my eyes darted towards Irvine. Our eyes met and in that instant… It was like being caught by your parents when you do something wrong…

The cowboy saw it all. He knew… He knew I amstill inexperienced. And his reaction? He just gave a faint smile. "Don't worry, officer… I'm a cowboy. And you know what they always have with them." He said as he tipped his hat and went over to their pickup truck to get it…

"Wow, Irvy… You haven't used **the Exeter** in a looooong time…" Selphie mused. The cowboy was holding some kind of a futuristic type of shotgun. To be honest, I was expecting something more of a vintage one with a wooden handle. It was metallic white and there were no wooden parts. But I could tell from Joan, our gun expert, from her expressions that we were laying our eyes on a very rare item… and a very expensive one at that…

"I know… And I'm glad I'm using 'him' for this…" Irvine replied back. Now if it were not for the pressing situation that we were right now, I would have told him that… that was such a cheesy line but at that moment, I could only feel sense of unwavering relief. Now that felt really pathetic… for me… so I tried to stop him again…

"Irvine… Please… There is really no need for you place yourself in danger. Let us handle thi-"

Another interruption…

"Not another word, officer." This time, **the tone of his voice was flat serious** – the playfulness and flirtatiousness seem to have vanished. "I can tell you guys have never been in actual combat… Yet… But us cowboys have been in born in a world where there is fear is all around ya… That's why I always bring one. And I need to do this… It's the only way I can apologize to Zell for being a jerk this whole time…"

Zell made a long sigh, with an exasperated expression on his face. "Come on, man… I accept your apology… But actually, I'm the one at fault here! You don't need to do this… Alone…"

Before we knew it, we saw the guy who was shaking and panicking a few minutes earlier wearing Fighter Gloves. I could tell they were expensive as well. So apparently, the cowboy was not the only one carrying a weapon just in case… But gloves are not exactly good idea to battle a monster… But I recall seeing the gloves once in an old Weapons Monthly Magazine. If I were not mistaken, the red gloves that Zell was currently wearing looked like the **Ehrgeiz gloves**. At the back of my mind I kept wondering how these guys were able to get hold of **such costly weapons**… The only way to have these weapons was to be able to gather equally rare items for their refinement. That would mean they would have to pay a huge amount of money to obtain all required items or have to travel far and wide in search for these items… while fighting monsters as well…

"Ever since I screwed up the last outing and being such a scaredy pig, I wanted to make up for it…" Zell began. "You know… be a man and fight! That's why I've been goin' to the gym… and taking martial arts classes… So I won't be such a sissy… And to be able to protect the ones that matters the most!"

Rinoa and Selphie looked as if they were about to burst into tears. Well, they probably were going to… If only I had not left my Gunblade at the jeep, I probably would have had everyone's attention from the start and had gotten control of the situation. But no, there I was…a soldier, a commanding officer at that, without any weapon at hand or any actual combat experience outside the military academy.

"I'll go first…" Irvine said as he clicked of the Exeter's safety switch off. "If something happens, just remember… guys… I'll always…" The cowboy swallowed. "I'll always… remember… the times we spent together… "

Zell snickered slightly but his eyes seemed watery. "Heh, me too…"

"Irvy… Irv- Irvy… Please don't do this…" Selphie pleaded, trying to fight off her tears. He looked at her with pained eyes but still managed to give a hint of a smile. They stared at each other for a brief moment. To them, it may have seemed like an eternity, only the two of them share…

Before I knew it, Irvine rushed towards the bushes and disappeared from sight. In that split second, I thought of rushing back to the jeep to get my Gunblade and joining in the fray. That way I could still keep what little pride as a Galbadian soldier and as a Cole I have left. I think Joan and the others would follow suit if I go. There are times like these where in the spur of the moment, you just do without saying a word. But it was too late… In that spur of the moment, I felt utterly powerless… Frozen on the spot as the events take its course… An earthshaking roar was heard from the bushes…It was unmistakably the **roar of the terrifying T-Rexaur**. Frantic gunshots were heard. And then…

"Aaaah! It got my leg! It got my leg!"

Without hesitation, Zell hurried off to help his friend in need. "IRVINE! HANG ON! I'M COMING FOR YOU BUDDY!"

"IRVY!" Selphie, the petite brunette joined him, **without any weapon or protective gear at all.**

"WAIT! SELPHIE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Rinoa, begged but to no avail. She helplessly watched as her friends hurried off to their demise. If it were not for her twisted ankle, she might have gone along and joined them as well.

As soon as the two whisked off to the bushes, screams of terror bellowed like there was no tomorrow, particularly that of Selphie. I wouldn't want to imagine what had become of Irvine.

"SELPHIE! I'M SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO TELL YOU BEFORE! **BUT I LOVE YOU!** I ALWAYS HAVE!" There was a sudden wave of relief swelling in my chest when I heard Irvine's voice. But dread came overflowing after knowing this confession was the last thing he would ever say. He poured into his confession with everything he got…

"ME TOO! **IRVY, I LOVE YOU!** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I… I WANT TO DIE WITH YOU!" Selphie gave her reply as well. It was a bittersweet moment…

Forced to only hear this from afar was Rinoa, sobbing hysterically. Roars of the T-Rexaur continued. Irvine's gunshots must have slowed it down to give the pair just enough time. But now, not only was it hungry… It was angry as well…

Then something hit me… If Irvine was able to make it enough to finally reveal his feelings for Selphie, what about Zell? All I heard from him were his screams alongside Selphie. Could it be? He didn't make it the moment he purged himself in to the danger zone _–No!-_ I thought, _-This couldn't be-_

Then as if finally to end the agony from both sides of the road… It came… The T-Rexaur let out the most earsplitting and most sickening roar I have ever heard… From the dry sunlit desert sky, something flew from the bushes and landed right in front of us… Joan and the twins gasped. Rinoa bellowed in despair… Mark cursed in horror and disgust… And I just stood there, frozen as I laid my eyes on it… **Irvine's cowboy hat and Zell's dismantled hand** flew from the bushes to our side… It was a clear warning from the monster that it is not to be messed with…

One look at the severed hand was all it took for my legs to race back to the jeep. My pride as a Galbadian soldier and as a Cole had left me completely. I became just an ordinary 17 year old scared for his life. My teammates followed me, as well. And there was Rinoa, still sitting on the ground, still trying to get over the fact that all her best friends were killed right in front of her, and still with that injured ankle.

"HEY! WAIT! GUYS! HELP ME! WAIT! WAAAAIIIIT!" Her voice was getting hoarse from all that screaming. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

But I ignored her… My legs were dead set for the jeep. I got in and started the ignition. "Alright! Double time, team! Get in the jeep! Now!"

"But, Captain! What about Rinoa!", asked Mark.

"There's no time! Get in here now!"

"NO TIME!"

"Captain, what about the cargo truck!", Joan had to ask. The bushes were now shaking violently. It's probably enjoying its meal. Rinoa was now practically desperately crawling her way to us. Her body was all already getting dirtied from sand and wounded from the rocks. Irvine's hat and Zell hand were only a few meters away from her, just beside Selphie's homemade sandwiches. My team was shouting at me – something that has never happened before. All my emotions melded with the fear being boiled up… And like a volcano, it erupted…

"I SAID GET IN THE JEEP NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

There were no arguments there. The teams did what they were told. As soon as Joan got at the back of the jeep with twins, I hit the gas and sped off. I ignored Rinoa pleading not to leave her behind. I ignored Mark pestering me to turn around and get the poor girl back. I ignored Joan **reminding me that my actions would hurt me sooner or later**. The twins were worried of the truck we also left behind. I ignored it all… I didn't care if I was going to be branded as a coward forever… I just wanted to get away from all that…

As we reached a few miles away, we heard a **piercing scream from the far distance behind us**. We knew who that was. We just didn't say a word. We didn't dare look back. The shock from what just transpired made us dead silent. I clutched my hand on the wheel… I can see the base of destination ahead. I started the jeep in such a hurry that I didn't realize in what direction we were heading to… In all the panic and confusion, I set my direction to the base located near Timber…

If only we didn't stop by and came to check those four… If only I didn't let myself being persuaded to have lunch with them… If only I just had my Gunblade near me… If only… 'If only' won't change anything anymore… It happened… There was nothing I can do… Ha! I didn't do a damn thing! I was just a useless piece of crap!

All these thoughts poisoned my mind as we approached nearer and nearer to the base. And as we reached the gates, a crowd was waiting for us… with a certain aged yet stern-looking man at its center…

**It was the President Grimoire Deling himself… **

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -((()))-0-((())) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0

The President of Galbadia himself was waiting for us… And he did not look at all amused when he saw that the cargo truck we were driving along was not behind. Naturally, he demanded an explanation. And we did… We told him everything… Yeah, everything… even that bit when I, the officer, decided to stall on the delivering the cargo as ordered and take a lunch break with civilians. Mark kept on insisting on hurrying back and rescuing the poor girl we left behind.

And so we did return. The President didn't really care about the injured girl we abandoned. He cared more about the abandoned cargo truck. We were back in the jeep again leading the way, with an entourage of the most important people in the New Galbadian Army and the President himself following us from behind. It was not a good thing at all. Not only are we going back to that place of shame, we just couldn't get to the thought of going back there… seeing Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Zell… lifeless… No, probably not a shred of them are left. Just about half an hour ago, they were the liveliest and most fun people I've ever met.

_-No…- _I began to think. _-I have to make it up to them. I have to bear responsibility. I was the leader. I was the one who was supposed to be in control of the situation. I'll have to bear with this. I'll make sure that whatever was left of those four friends will be returned to their families. I know this will be crazy. But I will try. I will try to handle their families' tears or their angry outbursts… I don't think I could ever atone for what I did… or more like what I did not…-_

Those were my thoughts on the journey going back. There was that dreaded feeling taking all over my head. I knew that teammates were feeling the same thing, too. If we had our way, we wouldn't dare go back at all. We were still trying to cope with the trauma of having four people killed right in front of you… and all we did was to run… I knew it was my fault that we ran off and abandoned a helpless girl. I thought of all the training I had to endure in the Academy. All those four years – wasted in a blink of an eye. I thought of the expectations of myself… Now that was something I couldn't bear. Not to be able to look at your photo when you were just a five-year old holding up a drawing of what he wants to be when he grows up is… even harder than all the consequences put together…

And so here we were going back to the place of shame. Here we were still trying to cope with the events that just transpired… Here we were thinking on how we will be able to atone for our inactions… And what we found upon our return was just double the **amount of crap we had to endure** that day…

On that place of shame, there was no abandoned helpless girl with an injured foot. There was neither a cowboy hat nor a dismantled gloved hand. There were no bushes. There was neither a T- Rexuar nor any trace of it being there at all. There was nothing that could ever prove that our story was true. There was just the open road. There was only our cargo truck, left emptied and ransacked – neither a single Item nor a Weapon left. There were four sandwiches left behind, sealed in a plastic container. Just beside it were **tracks of the pickup truck with four wheels intact, speeding off into the mountains.**

Needless to say, we were shocked and confused. The President was furious. Well, his face gave off that enraged expression the **very moment Mark mentioned the abandoned girl's name.** We were tricked out of the cargo we needed to deliver that day… by the Timber Owls, a still active Resistance Faction. That was the reason why Rinoa looked really familiar. She was the daughter of the famous singer, Julia Heartilly and the revered General Caraway who was ousted by the President because he was against the Timber re-invasion. The faction was being helped by those SeeDs. That's why Irvine and Zell had those expensive weapons! They were the SeeDs! Rinoa must have hired them. That was the reason those four had been asking us about the military. They were trying to get information about Rinoa's father. And we happened to be the soldiers, a bunch of amateurs, to be delivering that cargo. The incapacitated pickup truck was just a ploy to get our attention. Irvine's invitation to lunch was just a ruse to get us to delay delivering the cargo. And that T-Rexaur "sound effect" and the artificial bushes were to scare us off and abandon the cargo – all the Weapons, Items and supplies the New Galabadian Army needed for the Timber re-invasion. And the piercing screams that we heard as we fled was not a terrified cry but were cheers… Cheers of celebration…

Well, they're probably celebrating like mad right now…

And so we were demoted… I was a private again, no longer an officer. And yet, nothing really changed with our jobs… We were just janitors and maintenance workers again, this time, in the D-District Prison. Ironic, really… I was now **cleaning the prison cell of the ousted General Caraway**… And when I see the general, I think of his daughter and how she, in just fifteen minutes, destroyed my military career…

My teammates…? Well, they're technically not my team anymore. We were distributed into the different departments of D-District Prison. We still sat together at lunch today. But I'm sure we will never ever speak of what happened two days prior… While all of them seem bummed about what happened, they seemed happier to be here. Well, the Army Base where we came from is just a dreadful place to work in. Surprisingly, the D-District Prison which is, currently under repair and renovation is quite a stress-free work environment.

_**I'm glad I can tell you all this… Watts…** (O_O)_

You're a great roommate. You make me feel at ease… Although you keep addressing me as 'Sir' is a little off-putting, though. You can call me Gerard, really. I'm not an officer anymore remember. But I do believe I can still turn my situation around. So, what about you Watts? How did you get to work in here?

Oh, you're sleepy now. Sorry, I must have talked your ear off... Goodnight, then. **We'll be guarding the back entrance at the next graveyard shift. **

**Let's enjoy the sleep while we can…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

HEY ALL! I'M BACK!

Wow, the last time I uploaded a chapter was like… TWO freakin' years ago… This story was made back when I was just 14 – going-on-15 years old _(the same as Hazel btw)_ and now it's been 6 or 7 years… And I still ain't finished yet… Gaah! Well, I do have an ending for the story… It's really clear in my head. I just have this nagging problem of going through the middle parts of the story… And I have noticed that the longer I take time to type… The longer I make these chapters… Thus, the slower I tend to finish it, too. _(Sigh)_

So… How's the omake? You can tell that Irvine and the others are really milking it off in their acting… Haha! However, there is something more than the acting than you realize. Hope you guys will stick around to find out. Also, I think I have gone quite attached this small team of my OC soldiers. And I once again used some surnames from the Final Fantasy VI Characters. If you know the game, you could pretty much who is gonna end up with who… Hehehe… Judging from the twist I made in the end, Gerard Cole is one very unlucky man, isn't he? Poor guy… I think this won't be the last time they're going to appear in this story. _(xD) _Also_, _I do realize I have seriously little knowledge on how do Military Rankings work… Oh well, better google up some stuff, then…

A new regular chapter starts next… right after this… So, we're going back to Seifer and Quistis! Yey!

Thank you for reading _(and reviewing too please)_…

**SAYONARA!**


	14. Chapter 13

"_**What Would I Be Without You"**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ** _

I don't own anything from FF8. Too bad... I would have made a direct sequel from it, though... _(Ehehehehe...)_

_**NOTE TO READERS:**_

_- Italic – _- represents thoughts

_(Italic) _– don't mind them

**Bold **– "emphasized" words

_**SPECIAL NOTE:**_

Err…. I have something to admit… In the last chapter, when Seifer hit his head and had a red bump on his forehead, it pretty much says that Quistis put on a warm compress for it as some sort of relief… But right now, I am pointing out… that it** SHOULD BE A COLD COMPRESS**, not warm… Apparently, it **SHOULD NOT BE WARM** because the warmth makes the blood vessels dilate making it swell more, which is **BAD**. That's why it's supposed to be **COLD**, to keep it from swelling, and the blood flow won't go… to where it is not supposed to be… _(Errr… did you guys get what I just said? Sorry…)_ Oh well, I had the idea of a warm hand - warm compress thing **BEFORE** I became a student nurse so it's fine… Ehehe… Enjoy this latest chapter…

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Meeting More People in Winhill…**_

According to a **certain journalist from 17 years ago**, Winhill has one of, if not the most beautiful mornings in the whole world. Whether this may be a bit biased or not, Quistis could not deny the veracity of it, for she has never seen such a place as tranquil as the fairytale storybooks. Sweet chirps from birds… Sound of excited children running off to their local school… And…

"Ow! Ow! Hazel! That hurts!"

Ah yes, another **fresh new bump for Zen** in the morning. It seems they will never be a day that the poor guy can't catch a break. But to be fair, the guy has it coming to him anyway.

"The more you move… the more it hurts, idiot…" A deadpan reply was heard, courtesy of Hazel of course, as she places **an ice cold compress** on the bruised forehead. _(xD)_

The two blondes tried their best in trying not to show their amused expressions but it was no use. Quistis and Seifer were really having too much fun. And this was just their first morning in the small town. _(Considering they're supposed to be seriously looking for something… -.-")_

"C'mon you guys… I thought you two already are my pals now!" Zen whined, obviously noticing the two blondes holding in their laughter – unsuccessfully…

"Sorry…" Said Seifer with an uncharacteristically goofy grin plastered on his face – a grin that usually fits the wacky Zell more. But surprisingly, it was good on Seifer, too…

But Zen who was not exactly in a cheerful mood at the moment, was making a pouty face, instead. "Are you still mad at me for calling you a 'trying-hard' or the 'father that walks away' from last time?" _(Pls. refer to Chap. 7 to refresh your memory, hehe)_

The two blondes simulataneously face palmed… and Hazel, in her sarcastic tone, said, "He said that to you guys? Ugh, Zen… Come on. Well," She turned to the couple now. "Just try to understand… This guy never had a girlfriend since birth! So he's just trying to cope up by projecting it to you…"

"Huh?" Zen wasn't catching up.

"Ah, I know that." Quistis explained, suddenly in Instructor Trepe mode. "It's one of the ego defense mechanisms. **Projection: It is the Unconscious blaming of unacceptable thought or feelings into an external object.**"

Seifer laughed and joined them in the fun. "That means you have low confidence when it comes to girls… You kinda put those feelings to me who was walking beside such a beautiful girl…" Quistis blushed. But thankfully, both of them were laughing as Hazel makes a sassy smirk.

"Har-har-har!" Zen makes a sarcastic laugh, if you call it one. But since it seemed that he has already been used to this type of harassment, he smiles and comments, "Well, whadday'know? Hazel's already getting along with you two." This time, Hazel opted to stay silent as she tidies up the first aid kit box. Quistis and Seifer looked on and thought she was probably getting shy.

"Heh! Well, probably because we just love to torture you so much, Zen." Seifer throws in another sarcastic remark but silently agrees. Hazel was actually a fun person to be with even though she seems to be quiet most of the time. **She was probably in a really bad mood last night.**

"But really Zen…" Hazel went back to the topic. "Why call a complete stranger who was minding his own business, like that! I mean, what if Gylan was there with you!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know, that I'd meet them again later!" Zen shot back, still sort of playing the game of sarcasm. It may look like an argument but the atmosphere around them was light and no tension was felt. It was like watching two siblings picking on each other just for fun.

"Hmph! I think you deserve another bump on your head! But wow, who would have thought that you'd be honest enough to tell Aunt Astrid how you first met these guys…" Hazel reveals, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oooh, I see… That's why you were begging us to let you in our room." Seifer concluded, still with that goofy grin on his face. "Gotta hand it to her, though… She chased you all the way from your place until here? She must have been that pissed at you!"

"Heh well….That's Aunt Astrid for ya! When she goes for it, she really does go for it!" Said the proud nephew.

"Why thank you for that compliment, Zenardo," came Astrid's voice as the person-in-question places plates and utensils on the table. Her nephew froze and was on full alert for danger, trying not to look at her in the eye. The two blondes and Hazel, however looked normal and silently enjoyed the cowering Zen's movements.

"Good morning Aunt Astrid…" Hazel greeted.

"Why good morning, sweetie." Astrid greeted back. "I see you have gotten along with our newcomer couple here. How's Winhill so far, you two?"

"Doing great, ma'am! " Replied Seifer as he consciously touched the red bump (not that noticeable now) on his forehead. _- Yup so far so good-_

"Here it is! Breakfast!" Entered Stella with a food cart. "I made it especially yummy to make up for the mishap last night! Good morning, you two lovebirds! How was your first night here in the Winhill Hotel?"

"I slept a breeze, Stella!"Seifer said, knowing full well he voluntarily slept on a couch, and is still suffering the neck and back pains.

Quistis quickly lifted an eyebrow at Seifer's quite dishonest remark, but shrugged the thought off. "The bed was really heavenly, Stella. We loved it!"

"Why thank you, Quistis! My **concept for the bed is called 'Heavenly Bliss'!** I think it's perfect for you two." Stella squealed. The blondes smiled. Stella sure cannot hide her delighted expression when being complimented. They sure can expect another dose of more 'quality service' from her… But wait…

"Heavenly Bliss"?

Seifer and Quistis froze at the thought of what the word 'bliss' was for… And seeing as Stella thought that it meant that the couple had a 'great' night… Would that mean…?

"Do you want some pancakes, Quistis?" Astrid interrupted their line of thoughts, thankfully before it dwelled onto the 'gross' zone. The middle-aged woman was holding a plate filled with pancakes, trying to pass over it to them.

"Oh yes, please" She replied and helped herself with two slices. For some reason, she looked to her right to where Seifer was seated next to her. "You want some too, honey?

Seifer felt his left eyebrow twitch. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice it. "Sure, give me three slices!"

"Here you go~" Says Quistis in **a sweet-sugary tone that, in a million years, Seifer thought, she could never do possible**. Well, add it to the 'list'. This new list that Seifer had set aside for himself, is an account of all the things where Quistis says or does that he never thought she would say or do at all. And it's filling up fast! It was only the second day of being "Mr. and Mrs. Branforde" and yet, there were currently up to 5 counts:

1.) Dressing up in that hot pink outfit that made quite a reaction from other males. That's how they met Zen… _(Chap 7)_

2.) Making such a beautiful laugh. As just a few minutes earlier in their room was certainly proof of that… _(Chap 7 and 12)_

3.) Making him feel all kinds of emotions in an instant, by just accidentally landing on her… _(Chap 9… xD)_

4.) Ability to act fast and that makes people cry. They were able to convince others they're a lovey-dovey couple last night, thanks to her. _(Chap 10)_

5.) That sweet-sugary tone just now…

Yup, currently 5 counts… Unless she was going to…

"**Here you go, honey! Say, Aah~"** Quistis was now holding fork, pining a pancake covered in honey syrup. She was offering to feed him! _-What the hell? Make this number 6!-_ Seifer mentally noted as he took a bite. There were now six counts and counting still.

Hazel threw her hands up and pretended to shield her eyes. "Whoa… I think I'm seeing rainbows and hearts all around you…"

"Aww, you two are just so sweet~" Stella mused, with the same sugary-sweetness. Zen could only stare and sigh in exasperation. Here he was, with two people the same age as him and already in to their happy fairytale ending. _(If only he knew what was really going on… -_-")_

"It seems that you two are doing fine." A new voice caught their attention. It was Gylan. And with him were three faces both Seifer and Quistis had met the day before. It was Grandpa Britz, the elderly man whom they have met at the party the night before. Just behind him were Shirea and Gack, the two SeeD cadets from Galbadia Garden. These two would be very useful with their current mission.

"Good morning, Grandpa Britz!" Stella greeted the old man. "Here's your usual coffee! Have a seat!

Seifer, was next to that seat, stood up and pulled the chair aside for him. Quistis was impressed. _–Well, well, well… Never thought you had courtesy in you, Mr. Almasy.-_

"Why thank you, uh… sorry, who are you again?" The elderly man narrows his eyes as he sat down.

"We just moved here, sir. My name's Seifer Branforde and this is my wife, Quistis." That was probably the tenth time or so that they had to introduce themselves as a 'married couple'. It still feels off. But at this point, somehow the pair was now able to smile casually and comfortably.

"Aaah, the sweet notions of young perpetual love…" The elderly Britz commented, in a reminiscing tone. "May you two live a happy long and prosperous life!"

"Cheers!" All that were around the table raised their glasses and mugs of milk and coffee. As each took a sip from their drinks, Seifer and Quistis looked at each other with dismay. Happy long and prosperous life? That is something a SeeD might never have… except for Squall and Rinoa, though. That both of them agree… _(xD)_

"Who's watching over the kids, Gylan?" Astrid asked. She was asking about the 7 kids Gylan adopted out of the foster system. For some reason, they were not with him today. That made Seifer and Quistis a little suspicious. Gylan was still their primary suspect - the ring man behind the drug syndicate that their anonymous sender was asking help about. This was the sole reason Seifer and Quistis had to pretend that they were newlyweds in search of a new home to settle down.

"Oh, they're all at school now." Said Gylan. "They're doing tree-planting today. They had to wake up at 5 am for the roll call."

The blondes looked at each other again and sighed in relief. OK, they suspected him too quickly… yet again. They really need to talk to Shirea and Gack. Those two are the only ones that can give them any sort of clue as to what's really going on in this small town.

"Some parents weren't too happy about it, though… Waking up so early and all…" The kind man continued. "But, it's the kids who looked forward to it the most. Hazel, you'll be picking them up this afternoon, okay?"

"Mmm…" Came the 14-year old's lazy-like response, only nodding slightly as she stuffs a pancake slice in her mouth, as if she knew what her guardian was going to say in the end. Gylan rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was used to this. He casually looked at Zen and was surprised. Noticing the younger man's fresh new bump, he had to ask. "Zen? Did I really hit you that hard last night?"

And in a blink of an eye, Hazel went from lazy-like to lively. She was holding back her laughter again. "Oh yeah! Guess what, Gylan? Zen told Aunt Astrid what he told Seifer and Quistis the first time they met! Aunt Astrid was so angry! She chased him from their home all the way here! He asked the Branfordes to hide him in their room. They ignored him and well… the rest is history!"

Once again, the Winhill Flower Restaurant was filled with laughter. Gylan was surprised to see that Hazel, who was in a really bad mood, last night, was now laughing along with the newcomers. Astrid, of course, was scolding her nephew again, bombarding him with things like common courtesy or I-did-not-raise-you- to-be-a-foul mouthed brat monologues. To make matters worse, even the elderly Britz joined in on the scolding. As Zen can only wince with his pained head (and ears), the SeeD cadets, Hazel and the "Branfordes" could only stifle their laughter as they eat.

When Hazel excused herself to go to the bathroom, Gylan set aside the couple for a small chat. "Thank you… I think Hazel really likes you two."

Seifer and Quistis could only smile back. "We like her, too. I'm sure she'll warm up to everbody!" Quistis commented. It was so not like her to give such an idealistic and positive statement. –That's # 7- Seifer noted to himself. But considering the atmosphere of the moment, everyone was happy and really full of warmth.

Thus was the first breakfast of "Mr. and Mrs. Branforde" in Winhill. According to Stella, this has been their usual morning routine. Every morning, the guests from the Winill Hotel will be joined by this charade in their breakfast table. The old man would come for his morning coffee. Astrid, who officially works in the Hotel as the receptionist, helps prepare breakfast with Stella and Zen, her poor nephew at close watch. The SeeD cadets make sure that they eat there before they set off for their weekly rounds. And of course, there was Gylan, Hazel and the 7 adopted children (who are yet to be seen) to complete the circle.

Needless to say, this kind of scene that the guests will have to endure in the morning with this group of people would be nothing short of chaos. This explains why the Winhill Hotel and Flower Restaurant receives quite a few customers. Who would want to wake up in the morning, expecting all of them in their breakfast time…? But not for the Branfordes' case, they were enjoying every minute of their time in Winhill.

After all, their serious work will begin soon…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"OK, let's formally introduce ourselves." Seifer said with authority in the tone of his voice. All four of them were now gathered in Room No. 18. But, they had to be quiet and to make it brief. They were meeting in secret. It was Mission time.

"Quistis Trepe. Balamb Garden. SeeD since the age of 15." The blonde woman introduced herself and did the SeeD salute… The sugary-sweetness of her voice from earlier was no longer there. It was time to be serious. The SeeD cadets were obviously impressed, and shocked. The sudden change of her demeanor was very prominent. And they were also elated that they could finally meet the legendary SeeD, Quistis Trepe -the youngest to ever become one. And that record has not been broken ever since.

"Gack Astridas. Galbadia Garden. Enrolled since age 12." The next to introduce himself was a dark-haired man, about 16 years of age.

"Shirea O'Connel. Galbadia Garden. Enrolled since age 13." The female cadet had chestnut brown flowing hair tied in a ponytail. She looked the same age as her partner. And finally there was…

"Seifer Almasy. Balamb Garden. Enrolled since age 14. Assigned leader of this mission by Commander Leonhart."

The Galbadians were sitting at the couch while their Balamb counterparts were seated on the left side of the bed. They were facing each other as they talked. They would have to make this brief. Gylan had gone off to the Sheckleton household to fix a broken fence as he promised at last night's party. The elderly Britz had gone back to his store. Stella, Astrid, Zen and Hazel were in the kitchen, washing the dishes used from today's breakfast.

None of those people are supposed to know that the Galbadian Garden students are conversing with the newcomer couple. But for these four people, this would be a very crucial first meeting. Seifer revealed a brown package in his hands. It was the very same brown package Squall had shown him and Quistis a week earlier. The blonde 18-year old cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"About 12 days ago, a call came to Balamb Garden. Unfortunately, the connection of call was not clear. And it hung up abruptly so it was marked invalid. Then 48 hours later, this brown package was found near the gate of Balamb Garden. The connection was established between this package and the distress call was when they went back to the call. The "fuzzy" voice could be heard mentioning the word, "Winhill, over and over."

"Inside the package is: a map of Winhill, which is where the connection was made, these four plastic packages consisting of well… these white powdery substances could very well be illegal drugs. And this last plastic container here contains… what seemed to be smuggled military items in parts… And finally we have these…"

Seifer handed over **four black-and-white photographs** to the cadets. "Do you have any idea who could these people be?"

Pictures of four men… Their secret messenger was obviously telling them that these four were the masterminds of this whole mess. It was helpful, but at the same time it was not… The photographs were taken at impossible angles, making it difficult to discern who the subject of the picture actually was. Quistis and Seifer had carefully observed these during the one-week preparation. They concluded **that the point of the pictures was not to show the faces, but their little attributes…**

The first picture was taken at a very dim lit room. The main point of picture, as both blondes had discerned, was **the expensive-looking watch on the subject's right wrist**. The hand was seen, handing over some cash. The picture was probably taken at a time where an exchange of money and illegal items were taking place.

The second picture was placed inside a car. The subject was seen to be at the back of the passenger's seat. His face was obscured by the sunlight and he was also shown **to be holding a handgun**. Seifer and Quistis had asked Irvine regarding the weapon. The cowboy had only took one look at the picture and commented that the gun is custom-made, a weapon unlike any other and is obviously a dangerous one, as Irvine adds that the handgun might **be a part of a very rare Gunblade**.

The third picture has the subject turning his back away from the camera. As he was only wearing a loose tank top**, a very deep burn-like scar** can be seen at the back of his neck. The scar had probably been caused from run-in from some monster. Aside from the scar, there was nothing significant to identify in the picture. The scar is going to be a very important lead.

The fourth and final picture is by the far the most baffling of all. It did not show an actual person but **a robotic-prosthetic hand placed on its stand instead**. And the background looked like it was a make-shift laboratory that obviously shows where the illegal drugs are being produced.

The secret messenger was telling them something. Something very sinister and in large-scale is happening somewhere in Winhill. And he or she was trying to contact Balamb Garden for help. But he (or she) might have feared his/her own safety and thus, opted to send the brown package anonymously instead.

"Uh, we really have no clue whatsoever," Gack replied and then paused. "Sir…"

"Oh please," said Seifer. "No need for the formalities. Just call us by name…"

Both the cadets nodded and tried to loosen up in their seat. These two have never been in an actual SeeD mission before. But this sure was a very interesting. For years, SeeDs have been hired to do the dirty work as long as they get paid. And yet, here they were, on a mission in which they didn't know even who their 'client' is. In fact, they don't even call it as 'client' at all anymore. Were they actually going to get paid for all this trouble? Thing sure have changed since the newly appointed Commader of SeeD, Squall Leonhart came into the picture.

But it was thanks to this Commander, that they were finally officially in a Garden again. Both these two had already left from Galbadia Garden just a few days before the Sorceress took over. When the Garden Master, Martine was put back in control, it was there they had returned. It was a relief for Seifer. That would mean that these two cadets didn't know that the leader of their current mission was the very same man, who was under the Sorceress, controlling the Galbadia Garden.

"Well, have you noticed any suspicious activity lately?" Quistis asked.

"N-not really," replied Shirea, silently wishing that they had paid more attention in their weekly patrols more now. "Nothing unusual happened here… except, well if you count that Estharian attack from years ago…"

"OK, then… Let's talk about Gylan…" Seifer began.

"Gylan?" Gack asked, confused as to why he brought him up all of sudden.

"Well, uh… He is kinda like our primary suspect for now…"

"What?" The two younger cadets were agape. Gylan Ronner? The man who just let in a newly-married couple into an introverted town like Winhill?

"Why would you think Gylan is involved in here?" Shirea had to ask.

"Well," explained Quistis. "His job of delivering cargo goods back and forth between towns and places does make you kind of suspicious…" She looked over and saw that the cadets took that as a fair point. "And well, the part where he adopted 7 children as well."

"Oh that…" Shirea began to speak more confidently now. "I can tell you that children were adopted legally. A hundred percent! He only had just finished all the necessary paperwork quite recently actually. The children were adopted about a year ago. They were like these really cute little orphans from 4-5 years old. Well there is one nine year old girl. Gylan didn't have the heart to separate her from her little brother so he took her in as well."

_-Wow-_ Quistis thought to herself and of Edea and the ruined orphanage. Did Quistis and Seifer feel at ease with Gylan because he resembled that of their dear Matron? Possibly…

"What of Hazel, then? Seifer asked.

"Hazel? She is quite a mystery…" Shirea said. "But when her entire family was killed in that Balamb fire… For some reason, that made Gylan with the full rights for custody of her. It's a hundred percent legal, too. Gylan was her only remaining "next of kin", so to speak. I don't exactly know how those two are related. Gylan said he was her godfather, I think. But well, he took her in just as easily as he did with those 7 children. And Hazel has been here in Winhill longer than any of those kids. It's just… some of the villagers treat her badly… especially the old lady from the flower shop…"

"And Gylan is like… the most respected… and well-loved guy in all of Winhill. He was born and raised here. I don't think he'll ever want to do anything that disturbs this peaceful place." Gack said with a concluding tone.

"OK," announced Seifer. "Gylan Ronner is out of the list, then. Back to square one." The blonde himself couldn't help but feel relieved that they were taking Gylan out of the picture. "I guess Quistis and I will have to check out the PUB then. That's where we planned to stay. If you guys do find anything suspicious in any way, please let us know ASAP!"

"Yes sir!"

With that, the secret meeting was done in about 8 minutes…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The meeting was now adjourned. With the Galbadian cadets now off to their patrol, Seifer and Quistis were now preparing to go back downstairs at the breakfast table. When they got there, Gylan, sitting at the same chair he sat on when they ate breakfast, was already there waiting for them…

"Gylan! I thought you were fixing a fence somewhere…" Quistis asked. –_I hope he didn't notice Gack and Shirea come in and out of our room-_

"Oh that…" Gylan began to explain. "I went over there but it seems there was no need to fix the fence. A mother chocobo just crossed over, making it lean forward in place. All I needed to was to realign it back up. Done in five minutes! As I got back, I saw those young kids from the Garden were now off into their patrol… Bless those kids! Hardworking kids, really…"

_-Good, those two made a safe exit…-_

"Just wanted to tell you something before we start the tour…"

The two blonde tensed up. Could he have known all along? Was their cover already found out?

"It's the first time," explained Gylan. "I've seen Hazel laugh in years… Thank you… Just thank you…"

The two eased up, trying not to show just how relieved that they were not busted. _–Wow, Gylan-_ Seifer thought _–You're not our primary suspect anymore and yet you always still keep us on our toes. And why thank us again? You already did when she excused herself to the bathroom earlier-_

"Hazel's a really nice girl, Gylan." Quistis remarked.

Gylan made a smile. "I know… I know… Thank you for making her to laugh again…"

In Seifer's point of view, the situation was seriously getting cheesy by the minute, but might as well put some humor in it, though.

"I pity Zen though," said Seifer. "Hazel seems to enjoy making fun of the poor guy."

"Huh," entered Zen as he dried his hands with a towel. "Did anyone just asked for me?"

Gylan, Seifer and Quistis all shook their heads, suppressing their laughter at Zen's apparent ignorance.

"Do you want to help show the Branfordes around, Zen?"Gylan had to ask. Zen, of course was overjoyed by the mere suggestion.

"Sure! Where do we start?"

"Can I come, too?" Hazel also entered the scene, drying her hands. "I wanna see how Zen reacts when he has to enter the haunted PUB again!"

"What?" The loud teenager was once again in his hyperactive mode. The red bump on his forehead was less noticeable now. "I thought you guys were now moving to the house beside that?"

"Oh come on, Zen… Give it up!" Hazel argued back. "Don't tell them what to do. Either they want to make the old PUB their home or the one next door, it's their choice! Geez, don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

"I… I am n-not s-scared!" Zen tried to put in a brave face but obviously failed, judging **from the sudden high pitch of his voice.** It made the others to laugh out loud again, with Hazel clapping her hands in delight. Yes, for the sake of just a hint of Hazel's smile, the pitiful Zen has to take in the suffering…

"Gaah! OK fine," cried the humiliated and exasperated Zen. "Let's go to the PUB… Let's just not stay for too long, okay…?"

And so, the "Branfordes", Gylan, Zen and Hazel went out of the Winhill Hotel and into the bright morning. They said their good byes to Stella and Astrid. Both of them were probably going to freshen up Room no. 18 a bit. Seifer made sure that the 'brown package' was safely and securely hidden from the sight. Outside, the air smelled so clean and fresh. There was tranquil peace around them. It enlightened further the already good mood within the people of touring group. _–If only the other guys were here-_ Quistis thought. This small town of Winhill was the perfect place for a vacation. Too bad, the town was being neglected because of the turmoil going on between Deling City and Timber.

The first stop of the tour was Britz's store just at the entrance of the town. Not only does the old man sell the Items that travelling fighters need, he also sells the basic things such as bread, canned goods and other manufactured items. It is in these store where Gylan delivers the stuff he gets from Deling City. Quistis and Seifer made sure to look around closely in this store. Thankfully, there was nothing suspicious.

"I hope I will see you soon buying from this store, Mrs. Branforde." The old man teased in his shopkeeper voice.

"Of course! And please just call me Quistis!" She replied in return.

"Oh well then," said the elderly shopkeeper in a cheerful paternal voice. "You can call me Grandpa Britz!"

After a good 10-minute chat, the group now proceeded north. Both Quistis and Seifer could see the famed Winhill Mansion and the town square over the horizon. That place would be the second-to-last leg of their tour. It will be where they will officially hand in their registration to the Mayor; as citizens of Winhill.

"Winhill is so beautiful," remarked Quistis. "I think we are going to have great time here!"

"I'm glad you see it that way," replied Gylan.

"Oh… What do we have here?" A **crackling old lady's voice was heard**, stopping the touring group in their tracks. Probably around the same age as the Britz, a woman stepped out of the Flower shop. With their highly-trained observational skills, Seifer and Quistis had noticed that Gylan took a worried glance at Hazel. And Hazel… **her smile vanished instantly.** Her arms were now folded across her chest. Somehow, she returned to being the girl they first met last night. And Zen had a forced smile on his face.

Could it be…? This old woman was…

"So, are these the two newcomers I've been hearing about, Gylan?" Her voice sounded shrill against the now stiff atmosphere.

"Yes, Grandma Trudy," replied Gylan. "They have just wed last week."

"Oh, in a honeymoon, I see…"

"No, actually, they decided to start their new life together here." Gylan said.

The old lady, hair tied in a bun, and dressed in dark and dreary colored clothes, raised an eyebrow at the two blondes and put her hands on the sides. "Well? Show respect to the elderly! Tell me who you are, then?"

The couple was taken aback but composed themselves quickly. Seifer cleared his throat and began. "Um, good morning, Grandma T-"

"You can call me Mrs. Venson, thank you very much." The old lady interrupted. From behind, Hazel rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Mrs. Venson," began Seifer one more time. "My name is Seifer Branforde. And this is my wife, Quistis."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Venson…" Quistis said, moving her hand forward for a hand shake. But the old lady did not take it. Her hands were still firmly on the sides. Her eyes were still staring closely at the two blondes from head to toe as if she wanted to melt them on the spot.

"You two look quite young to be married." The old lady commented. It was a statement, not a question.

"We're 18. That's of legal age." Quistis calmly said.

"Ha!" The old lady's hands were now up in the air in vexation. "Of legal age, she says! Why look at yourself, young lady? You've barely looked like you've left your mother's skirt yet! And you expect that it'll be fine once you're of legal age! Kids these days…"

Quistis made a forced smile as she clenched her purse tightly behind her back. A year of being an instructor and having a teacher's patience seems to be paying off at this point.

"Or is it," continued the old lady. "That you two fell upon the throes of passion, and now you both are having responsibility that you aren't even prepared for!"

"I can assure you, Mrs. Venson, that I am not pregnant." With the greatest calm, Quistis said every word with clear and concise articulation. Seifer noted this extraordinary feat **as number 7 now**.

The old lady snorted. "Oh please, you expect me to believe that you two just happen to decide to get married?"

"Oh for the love of Hyne! Mind your own business, you old hag!" Three pairs of eyes were widened in shock and the old lady made an ugly frown. It was Hazel, and she has had enough! She was not going to stand by and see her newly-found friends being judged from someone like her!

"I see you haven't learned any proper manners at all!" Mrs. Venson cried in a disappointing tone.

"You're the one to talk!" Hazel shot back.

"Now, Now… Hazel, please…" Gylan tried to calm the young girl down, but there was nothing that can stop her now. She was on fire! It was payback from last night. It was also a bit of like an apology for shouting at the couple's faces last night, too. When **the old hag called her and the 7 other children… 'parasites'**, she only walked away… because it was fine… She has already been treated that way for the last ten years. Now, here was the old hag again, going at it with an already happy couple without mercy…

"NOW SEE HERE YOU!" The old lady moved towards the fourteen year old. "UNLESS YOU DON'T STRAIGHTEN UP YOURSELF, YOU INGRATEFUL LITTLE LEECH, YOU… YOU WILL NEVER EVER BELONG HERE!"

Hazel was undeterred and laughed with a sadistic ring to it. "Yeaah suuure, like **you will never belong to Grandpa Britz's heart!** **He will never take you back!** You're the one who should straighten up, bitter old hag!

The old lady's face paled. It turned darker and more enraged than ever. Seifer and Quistis were not really sure of what's going on but **they can tell Hazel has definitely stepped on a landmine!** A major taboo!

The old lady pointed her pointing finger towards the young girl. But she didn't shout. Her tone was calm yet nerve-wracking to the audience watching from the sidelines. "You… You mark my words, you... Someday, you will pay for what you just said…"

"Oh wow, I can't wait for that then!" Hazel said in cheerful and yet cynical tone.

The old lady took one last look at the couple and went back into her shop, slamming the door behind her. It left the others silent and dumfounded. It was Hazel who broke that silence.

"Hey, uh… Seifer? Quistis? I'm sorry I yelled at you last night… It's that bitter old witch's fault. Would you believe that she called me and the 7 kids, 'parasites'? It's not like we had any other home to go back to, right?"

Zen cringed at the mention of the words, 'bitter old witch'. Mrs. Gertrude Venson was a senior in Winhil that they were not supposed to be messing with. And what the heck! Why is Hazel standing up for herself now? She had learned to tolerate them for so long.

Seifer and Quistis briefly looked at each other and then to Hazel with a smile. They were not really supposed to be this close to a person outside their mission. But hey, she just defended them from a bully. Plus, she was a fellow Balambian to boot!

"It's alright. We really appreciated you defending us, Hazel. Thanks! I was seriously starting to lose it, you know!" Quistis said and then showed everyone her now seemingly squeezed tight purse. It made Hazel laugh. **With that, all was right with the world again.**

Seifer then placed a hand on the fourteen-year old girl's shoulder. "And did you know? We also came from an orphanage. We know exactly how you feel! So if that 'old hag' ever crosses you again… let us know!"

"Deal!" Hazel said.

"Alright," came a stern voice from Gylan. Both the blondes looked on. "I appreciate that you three are getting along well but… Hazel… We need to talk…"

"Oops…" Hazel whispered. She was about to get scolded now…

Seifer and Quistis saw that the older man was trying to suppress a smiling face. There was indeed a confirmation of friendship. That fact would make Gylan jump up for joy already but… Hazel's needs to be reminded of watching her mouth now.

"Zen," began Gylan. "You introduce the Branfordes to Sheckletons… Hazel and I are going to have a… um, a little discussion… first… We'll meet you up at the town square."

Zen drew out a sigh of relief. "Sure… let's go guys…"

And leaving Hazel and Gylan, the three pressed on forward. It was still a bright lovely morning. But there was no longer that magical tranquility from earlier, thanks to that witch… Yup, they are sooo going to call her 'witch' (behind her back) from now on…

"Wow Zen," began Quistis as the three of them walked. "When you said there was an unfriendly side of Winhill, we thought they'll just not talk to someone they aren't familiar with yet. But that witch… gosh…"

"Please stop calling her that. I can already see her already about to tell my aunt about this." Zen said sheepishly. "But yeah, Mrs. Venson is part of that side, alright. You guys were in bad luck. She is like… the head honcho of the unfriendly side!"

"What did Hazel mean from earlier? About Grandpa Britz?" Seifer had to ask.

"Oh that, long story." Zen replied.

"Tell us…"

"Ok," Zen began. "You see, Grandpa Britz is… actually Mr. Bryan Litz Venson…"

"What," exclaimed the two blondes. "Those two are married!" It was an impossible scenario. **The kind and gentle Grandpa was married to her… the bitter witch, of all people!**

"Yeah… I know it's kinda surprising", said Zen. "The ironic part is… those two were married when they were 18 as well. But they didn't have any children. That's where it began to fall apart. They soon became estranged. It was the Grandpa who left her, though… saying he had enough of her bossy and controlling attitude. It's been 50 years now… since they split when they were in their 30's… You can tell Mrs. Venson didn't handle it too well. For the record, they're still married… on paper, that is. Divorce here in Winhill is seriously not a good thing. But, well, it's been decades since they've even talked to each other so I guess it's kind of like the same thing… "

"How come Gylan was allowed to call her 'Grandma', then?"Seifer asked, again.

"Oh that, well, because she used to babysit when he was just like… in diapers, really… The same goes to my aunt, too. Almost the older adults in here see her as maternal figure. The grandma was just some kind of term of endearment for her, just like the Grandpa… although she does not let us… our generation and below to ever call her that. Actually, we are just scared stiff when we even go near her flower shop…"

The two blondes fell silent. This was a hard to pill to swallow. Complex relationships seem to be abounding in this town…

"Don't worry, you guys." Zen said, seeing that the two blondes have not reacted well. "It will take time to get used to this kind of set-up."

"I just…" Quistis began to speak. "I just can't imagine Hazel being here and enduring all that for the past ten years."

"Well," said Zen. "She sure had it rough… But it seems things will change now. I don't think I have actually seen Hazel stand up for herself. Today's the first…"

"Oh," remarked Seifer. "I'm sure it won't be the last…"

Zen cringed again. "OK guys, Mrs. Venson was bad enough but, please… Let's not make any more awkward moments like that. Geez…"

"Sure," said Quistis "But they better not insult me or Seifer…"

Seifer agreed.

Kwek! Kwek! Kwek!

"Aww, how cute!" Quistis squealed in delight. Seifer noted this to be **number 8 now.** A small chicobo appeared before them from the fields.

"Oh no…" Zen said. "Guys, back off from the chicobo!"

The two blondes backed up a few steps and sure enough, the gigantic mother chocobo came crashing to take her crying baby. KEWK! KWEK! KWEEEk! The earth shook as it came. And yes, the fence was bent over again…

"Woops, sorry about that…" It was the Chocobo Keeper, Daniel Shekleton. "I guess I'll have to ask Gylan have the fence straightened up again. Hm? Oh! Why, aren't these two, the newcomers from the party! Good morning! Having a lovely day?"

"Yes, good morning!"

"Good morning!"

Somehow, the mood lifted up again. The "Branfordes" could definitely tell on which side of Winhill the Chocobo keeper belongs to. The encounter with the old witch a few minutes earlier had felt like a million light years away. It was refreshing, just as refreshing as Daniel's very welcoming smile.

"I'm sorry about Keely…" He said, as he gave the mother chocobo a pat. "Keely the chicobo here would always run out of the barn and get herself lost. The mother, Bailey would always just come crashing into the fence to get her baby. It's kind of an everyday occurrence, here!"

Daniel was laughing sheepishly and the three teenagers couldn't help but join in the laughter. Quistis couldn't help but gush over Keely, the chicobo.

"Very tiny things aren't they? That baby's only about three months old! In about 3 months more, she'll grow up at about to 4 feet! That's how fast these little guys grow!"

"HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

**Another loud shrilly female voice was heard**, but sounding younger than the last. **Daniel's smile vanished instantly.** The frightened chicobo scampered off under her mother's feet. This time, it was Zen's turn to roll his eyes, but not in disgust – more like annoyance. He moved closer to the startled couple and whispered behind their backs. **"Here comes the Mother Hen."**

And out came a bleached blonde woman in her 30's… She was holding a newborn baby wrapped in layers of blue blankets. And she looked really angry.

"Honey! Why were you not answering!"

"U-uh, w-well, y-you were too quick to come here, s-sweetie…" Daniel was obviously stuttering his words. His forehead seems to be prickling with sweat.

"Good morning, Eila! How's the new baby?" Zen began to ask, trying to be a bit helpful.

"Oh he's soo adorable! Always sleeps 20 hours a day! Remaining 4 hours for bath and changing time, of course!" In a split second, the wife's tone of voice turned from strict to sugary. Her expression turned from scary to smiley… **For some reason, it made Seifer have chills on the back of his neck.** This was not the same feeling when Quistis did her sugary tone…

"Oh nice to hear…" Zen said, definitely stuck in a hole he made for himself. After all, he does not know the first thing when it comes to babies. "Well, meet our newcomers to Winhill! These are the Branfordes! This is Seifer…and his wife, Quistis!"

And then from the smiling look, Eila then switched to quite an obvious scrutinizing look at the couple. By that point, both Seifer and Quistis knew on which side of Winhill this woman belongs… And also the question she would ultimately ask next…

"Married? You two look quite young… Um… Are you guys… in your 20's or…?"

"We're only 18…" Quistis said again, not opting to say 'of legal age' anymore considering it did not heed well with the old lady earlier. But this 35 year-old mother did not stop inquiring there…

"Are you married or…"

"Yes, we are married! 100% Legit, if you're wondering…" Seifer was the one who answered. He held up a plastic envelope so that everyone can see. "I have here the certificates and all the paperwork needed for our citizen registration here."

"Ah… I see," said Eila. "So um, Quistis… is it?"

"Yes?" Quistis replied. _–Oh please don't ask me I'm pregnant… Because I am not! Why does everyone in this town have to assume that?-_

The mother handed over her child to her husband. "Where do you exactly plan to live?

"Oh, we're thinking of the old PUB." Quistis answered, relieved that she wasn't asking about pregnancy. Maybe Mrs. Sheckleton isn't bad after all. "But Zen here keeps insisting on moving in the one next door to that."

"Mhmm… Well, if you wanted move to the PUB. Are you guys going to be re-opening that place, then? But gosh, I guess you both haven't even tasted liquor yet!" Elia made it sound like it was a punch line… but it came off a bit too rude.

"We're uh…" Quistis continued. "Well, Seifer and I are still talking about it, whether or not we'll re-open the place. We'll just have to check it out first." Actually, there was no such discussion. From the very beginning, Seifer and Quistis both agreed and planned that the PUB was to be one they'll be staying in during the mission. It is in places like these where all sorts of information comes in and goes… They didn't anticipate it being closed and being feared by the locals, though.

"Uhm… May I ask, then, what do you plan in doing for a living?" Eila began to ask again.

_-For a living? Oh, so you're going with this now?-_ Quistis mentally commented. Now, that the PUB was not operating anymore. They were going to have to find another job that entails having to talk to other people in order to gather info. But which job should they take is actually Seifer's decision since he was the leader here.

"We're actually going to the Mayor's to see if there any available vacancies." It was Seifer who replied this one. They will probably just have to insist on wanting to stay in the PUB, though.

"Oh, I see," replied Elia, who keeps eyeing on Quistis for some reason. She was looking at her midsection.

Quistis sighed. She knew she was going to ask, so she might she as well cut to the chase. "I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, sorry… If I may have offended you." Elia hastily said. There was not a trace of sincerity at all. "Well, this might be quite personal question but…how did you two meet…?"

"We've known each other since we were kids… We grew up in an orphanage." Quistis replied. _–Well, there is truth in there. Wonder if that made us too sympathetic?-_

"Oh really… Gosh, I'm so sorry!" It was Daniel, speaking for the first time. "But you have known each since you were kids! That is a nice love story!"

"Thank you!" Both Seifer and Quistis said. They were relieved that he was back in the conversation. Unfortunately…

"Oh, better than ours, Honey!" Elia demanded. Her tone had gone high. She wasn't letting him take the limelight away from her.

"W-Well, of course, our story is the best, honey…" Daniel was stuttering again, holding their son tighter as if the baby was a shield against her rage.

"Well," Elia began, now in a reminiscing tone. "Just like you guys, we also grew up together going to the same school and all. But everything changed when we were sixteen. It was the time of Winhill Flower Festival. He asked me out to a dance in the town square!"

"Oh, that's nice…" Quistis forced herself to sound like she was really impressed. If she didn't, Elia would have probably continued on with her story. And Quistis wasn't that all impressed by the story. After all, the last time she saw two people dance together and fall in love were two of her closest friends and it was not that long ago either… _(Squinoa fan, eh? xD)_

"So… Quistis," asked Elia again. "How did he propose to you?"

The question was so sudden that it startled Quistis, causing her face to blush. "Well, he, uh… asked me to come with him and walk by… to the Balamb Town's Harbor. The sun was about to set, you see… Uhh… Oh you tell them, Seifer!"

_-What! You're putting this one on me now… Geez…-_ Seifer thought to himself. But he has to think fast. Both of them never really talked about what their "love story" would be during their one-week preparation. For starters, talking about this kind of thing was just so far away from their comfort zone. They had only concentrated on the essentials of the mission instead, never about their undercover identities…

"And then I casually said, 'Hey can't we stay like this forever?'" Seifer "re-enacted", thinking of the cheesiest line he can ever think of at that moment. "And when she turned to me, I was already down on one knee and popped the ring! I didn't even need to ask the question coz she just jumped and said yes! That was the happiest day of my life!"

Seifer finished with a smile. Suddenly, he felt warmth in his left hand. He looked over and saw Quistis smiling and holding his left hand with hers. –_Oh well, gotta milk the moment!-_

And that moment was indeed perfect. There was Seifer and Quistis, holding hands and with smiles on their faces. They had to convince another group of people that they are very much in love. Tonight, back at the hotel room will be very, very, very, awkward. **But for now, Seifer was starting to lose himself, drowning into Quistis's blue eyes.** Sure enough, Daniel, Zen and even Bailey the mother chocobo _(xD)_ had dreamy looks in their faces.

"Oh well, sure! Yes, lovely story! I'm sure we'll talk a lot more about that! You're off to the Mayor's right! Better get going then!" Eila hastily said, ruining the moment. She hurriedly took back the baby away from her husband and into her arms. "And what is this, Honey? How come Bailey and Keely are out of the fence again! I thought you said Gylan has already fixed it!"

"W-Well, Sweetie… He did fix the fence about 15 minutes ago but… Little Keely here always runs around outside the fence! The mother would be worried every time so she always crashes into it!"

"That is why I have told you time and time again! We should built a cage and keep this little chick inside! You always never listen to me!"

"N-no, I always listen to you, Sweetie… It's just… Keely's a 3 month old chicobo! At this stage she should be running around freely to develop her legs and her motor skills! T-this was always taught and passed down to me by my father and his father before him… I-"

"Oh sure!" Elia interrupted. "Here I am, enduring sleepless nights feeding the baby! And just this morning I had to walk our eldest daughter to school for that wretched Tree-planting activity. And wow, would you believe that I still found the time to cook breakfast for you while you sleep and snore and roll around the bed!"

"Yes, yes… I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said Daniel. His back was hunched over as he apologized. "I'm aware I promised that I would take Brietta to her school but… I'm sorry… It's just… uhh… I was over at the Winhill Hotel last night and I…"

His wife gasped, and clutched her baby boy tighter. "You were out drinking again! I thought you said you will only drink during occasions!"

"Sweetheart, it was for an occasion… I-it was… For the newcomers' party! We were giving them a big welcome! Right, guys?" He looked over to the three teenagers with desperate pleading eyes. The trio was hesitant to answer. Sure, they did held a party in Seifer and Quistis's honor last night. But it was also true that **he had drunk more than the occasional consumption**, despite Gylan's repeated warnings…

"Yes, Elia…" Zen decided to help the poor guy anyway. "He was there in the Hotel with us… but I can promise you… he was in his best behavior!"

"Oh sure," Elia rolled her eyes. She probably didn't hear the last sentence, seeing as her eyes were now fuming at the confirmation that her husband was at the Hotel the previous night. Slowly, Mrs. Sheckleton took a deep breath and said to the three, "Well kids, if you would excuse us for a moment. I'd like to have a little private conversation with my good-for-nothing husband! You three had best be on your way to the Mayor now."

And so, with hesitation, the three left poor Daniel and went on forward. And just like the last time, another person was going to get scolded again. They could literally hear the Mother Hen's cackle from the distance.

"Gosh," began Seifer. "Now I can imagine why Grandpa Britz left the old witch! I can tell he was seriously fed up with her! Man, I feel sorry for Daniel, though…"

"I agree…" Quistis said. "I can't believe Daniel would even marry that woman. She was totally bossing him around!"

"Well," Zen began to explain. "I hear she wasn't used to be like that. And I can tell you they were very much in love when they wed. Trust me, I was the ring boy! But ever since Daniel was left with the chocobo farm and the birth of their first child, Brietta… Elia was starting to complain about a lot of things. And it went on and on…"

_-Whoa… Is getting married really that scary?-_ Seifer thought at the back of his head. His idea of marriage was always that of a blissfully happy partnership. It probably something that has gotten to with the Kramers – their only adult role models…

Then, Zen began to laugh. "But, man, that was priceless. I can't wait to tell Aunt Astrid about this! You two made another first!"

"A first in… what exactly?" asked Quistis.

"What? You couldn't tell?" Zen said. "**Elia** **was totally trying to better you Quistis!** That's why she keeps asking questions at you! That's always her annoying habit! She always point out to others that she was the Best Wife in all of Winhill! But when you two told your proposal story, she was like beaten for the first time… And so, poor Daniel became the scapegoat again!"

"Wow…I didn't know that she was trying… to outdo me," Said Quistis. But come to think of it, this 18 year old young woman had never really encountered this type of bossy women, which is probably she didn't notice.

"Hahaha! She is sooo going to mark you at all times! Like, which of you is the better cook? Which of you has better party clothes? Well, I can tell… you will win hands down, Quistis! Oh man! This is going to be just fun! I am so glad I met you guys!" Zen said, with excitement.

_-What? She thinks we're rivals on who is the Better Housewife? Oh please no… Hyne…What is it with this town…?-_ Quistis thought, as she only forced to smile as Zen led the way.

Such was the small rural town of Winhill… The town Seifer and Quistis were going to help in this mission. **Forget about the syndicates and the illegal activities going underground somewhere!** Winhill has a really serious problem right here… And this problem is from within the town itself… Maybe it's no wonder Stella didn't have as much customers as she had hoped for her newly refurbished Hotel. It's because the old Witch just lives nearby, ready to shoo them away…

Maybe this was the reason why even the syndicates placed Winhill as their base of operations… It's because it was Winhill itself that is shunning off the outsiders.

_-This is going to be a loooooooong mission-_ **Both Seifer and Quists were thinking the exact same thing…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000 (KAWAII HANA 08) 0000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hi there, everyone! I've finally updated! Wheee! Thus begins the Winhill Mayhem arc… Heeheehee…

I'm really proud I've gotten this far in this story… I mean… I haven't updated in so long… But oh well, at least, I have hinted as to what the villains of this story would be… **Yup, those four black-and-white photos will be very, very important…** I kinda based it from the game, too. Remember when the Overture is being played at the beginning? And then the photos of the characters were being shown… but not really showing their faces, just their special attributes that makes us know who they are…

Speaking of villains, although they are not really villains, just the characters you will love to hate, which of the two do you hate more? Is it the bitter Mrs. Trudy Venson or the stuck-up Mrs. Elia Scheckleton? It's a little poll I'm going to have for this chapter… I hope to see your answers in your reviews… xD Oh, please tell me why you hate them from their introductions so far… xD

Well, I have no idea at all when the last update will be… But until then, I hope you'll all still be here waiting for me…

Thanks for reading… _(and reviewing, if you please…)_ and…

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
